A Moment With You
by trinity531
Summary: Lucy wakes up one day to find that her friends have left on missions without her. Feeling a little betrayed and lonely, Lucy returns home to deal with her problem alone. Four surprising visitors arrive and ask her a simple request so that they can return back to their home. Who knew that in 7 years time, these familiar men would become so handsome? Nalu, Galu, Gralu, LaxLu
1. Four Visitors

**Please leave me a comment~! Your comments motivate me to write faster! I really thank you all for your wonderful comments and all your support. Truly I thank you.**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Morning. Lucy sat up and stretched her arms upward in the air.

"MMMMM! What a good morning!"

She rubbed her eyes and looked around her room. And no sign of pink of blue.. YES! Oh! what bliss it was to finally have a restful night without having to constantly worry. yes.. you wouldn't believe the stress that came with having to worry about Natsu "accidently" or not groping her or hugging her to death..

Of course he was a natural heater. It was nice but Lucy couldn't help but feel like he didn't know any boundaries. She loved his as a best friend and knew that Natsu was too dense to realize or have any emotions like… passionate love.. romance.. dates.. kisses. Just some things you don't do to a girl unless you are dating! Is that too hard to understand? Lucy did not by any means want to be an easy girl. No.. she will be a gem to be worked for.

Lucy laughed out loud as she got up from her bed and entered the bathroom to shower. All the while she thought…

Natsu was too dumb to realize that both she and Lisanna liked him. And of course Lisanna liked Natsu much more than Lucy did… at least that was what Lucy truly believed in. Lisanna was such a sweet girl and Natsu was a sweet friend. Frustrating but sweet. Lucy would have no hard feelings if they coupled up… even if it meant her losing her best friend and partner. But that didn't mean Lucy would give him up so easily either.

As she thought through what her relationship was with Natsu, Lucy sighed.. hopeless Natsu…

* * *

After getting dressed Lucy headed towards the guild. The sun warm on her skin and a slight cool breeze made her hair fly in the wind. She loved the breeze. It made her wish she could fly… or borrow Wendy's magic for a while. Either could work. She smiled happily as she finally entered the guild.

"Good morning!" Lucy entered with a smile.

"Good morning!" was said throughout the guild by various members.

"Oh Lucy!" Cana said behind the bar. She had a barrel of alcohol already in her hands.. Lucy sweatdropped. "You finally came! I was waiting for ya." Obviously Cana was already tipsy..

"Hi Cana.. I see you already started on your alcohol!" Lucy said as she sat on her bar stool. Something felt odd. Lucy looked around, scanning the guild for certain people. It looked so empty.

"Ah.. looking for a certain someone Lucy? Hmmm?" Cana said smiling with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh stop it Cana. Where is everyone? I don't see.." Lucy said looking back at Cana..

"your teams already gone out on a mission." Cana said taking another swig of beer.

"huh? Really?" Lucy said with wide eyes.

"Yea.. Natsu and Happy went with Lisanna on a week long mission."

Lucy froze… "What?"

"yea.. they left not that long ago. Sorry Lucy… Lisanna got him excited about a job request… she also said something about Igneel.. maybe they have a lead? Probably why he left in such a hurry."

"Oh… okay. Where's the others?"

"Gray went on a mission with Juvia."

"Oh really? Gray finally opened up to her huh?" Lucy said weakly smiling.

"yea I know right! Bout time. OH! All the s-class mages are out on S-class jobs right now. We are getting a lot of request after winning the GMG. Erza went solo… but guess what?" Cana said as she leaned over the bar counter in a whisper.

"Mira and Laxus went on a S-class mission together!" Cana said smiling.

"What!? Really?!" Lucy said sitting up straight.

"YEA! Well must have been a pretty dangerous mission if both of them had to go." Cana took another big gulp of her beer.

"Wow.. I need to tell Levy.. Where is she by the way?"

"Oh… she's out on a mission with her team and Gajeel and Lily."

"OMG no….! Really?!"

"I know right! Hahaha can't imagine the drama with that group. Jet and Droy jealous of Gajeel and him annoyed to death. Poor Levy. Hahaha"

"wow… I guess I could ask Wendy to go on a mission with me."

"Ah…. Wendy went to train with Porlyusica."

"Oh! Good for her! She'll definitely get stronger in her healing magic."

"Yup." Cana smiled

"So.. does that mean you're filling for Mira.. and that's why you're drinking all the bar's alcohol?" Lucy smirked.

"Yup you know me well" Cana winked at Lucy.

The two girls laughed out to their hearts content. Cana too drunk to realize that Lucy.. was forcing her smile and laugh a little too much.. but not to the extent that anyone around would notice…

Except a few shadows lurking alone on the second floor..

* * *

Lucy said goodbye to Cana and the rest of the guild members still sitting around.. she walked out of the guild doors with a wide smile but as she walked further and further away… her smile began to slowly fade until her face was expressionless.

She walked silently past the townspeople who recognized her.. who smiled and waved at her.. she in return gave a quick gentle smile back and returned to her emotionless expression..

Four shadows followed her along the streets. They were trailing her from atop of the rooftops of the buildings. They watched her every move, her face…

Arriving at her apartment, Lucy slowly walked up the stairs to her apartment door. She let out a breath of air that she didn't she was holding and stepped inside. She closed the door and stood waiting.. listening for a sound of her friends having barged into her home. Natsu and happy in her kitchen eating.. or Gray lounging on her sofa.. or Erza looking through her drawers for lingerie.

She desperately waited for something/someone to make a sound, but her home was…. Silent.

Walking over to her sofa, she plopped down on it. She was laying on her back with an arm over her eyes.

"Gray.. Erza.. Wendy… Natsu…. How could you all leave without telling me…" Lucy said whispering to herself.

My friends ditched me.

Tears ran down the side of her face. She remained silent. Her entire left arm began to ache and her left hand felt weak. She tried increasing her blood circulation in hopes to make the feeling pass by opening and closing her fist repeatedly.. but surprisingly she found it hard to make a tight fist.. her left hand felt so weak. While her right hand felt completely normal.. odd...

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.**

Lucy panicked. She didn't want to let anyone see her crying. She didn't want to let anyone know, how hurt she felt. It was her burden. She got up quickly and wiped away the tears. Taking a few deep breaths as she walked to her door, she wondered who was visiting her. Her left arm still ached and her left had was clenched in a weak trembling fist.

"I'll have to figure out what's wrong with me arm later.. but for now.. Lucy get yourself together!" Lucy thought to herself.

Mustering up courage to bring back happy Lucy.. fake or not.. she opened her door smiling. But what she saw brought her wide smile to fade.. her eyes wide with complete shock.

Four familiar men stood at her door. Lucy took a step back. And a pink haired man hesitantly took a step forward. She took another two steps back.

The pink haired man stepped into the apartment, followed by a raven haired man. A long black haired man stepped inside after and finally a blonde haired man filed in. He closed the door behind him and with a **CLICK**… the door was locked.

The blonde haired man turned around to face the girl. The four men facing her.. their eyes all on her.. the completely shocked Lucy..

She took their appearances in.. Gray taller and more built. Gajeel's black hair was still long but brushed! And clean! He had a cool bandana on his head. Laxus looked the same yet.. softer and more charismatic?! And Natsu… he was also taller.. more built.. toned.. handsome..

They all looked… more mature.. more… MANLY… and Lucy's heart.. was running a race.. they were MUCH MORE HANDSOME than the boys she knew.

"Who… who are you?" Lucy said as she still grabbed her left arm with her right. Her left fist was still clenched loosely and trembling.  
"Luce… it's us." Natsu said smiling softly.

Lucy eyed him with confusion written all over her face.

"Lucy… it really is us." Gray softly smiled as well. Something in his eyes.. also in Natsu's..

Lucy looked towards Gajeel.. his eyes.. Laxus.. his eyes too… something about them…

"You guys can't be my Gray.. Gajeel.. Laxus.. Natsu… they're.."  
"We aren't from this time period.. bunnygirl.. obviously we're from the future." Gajeel said crossing his arms.

"EEHHH!?... OUCH!" Lucy took a step back but tripped. She hit her head onto a wall.

Gray quickly ran over and held his hand over her bump. He gently used his magic to cool the aching spot. Lucy opened one of her squinting eyes..

"Owie…." Through her one eye.. she saw a very handsome mature Gray reaching over to her head with one hand and felt a cool hand caressing her cheek. It took a moment for her to realize that she was lying on the floor.. Gray kneeling by her side.. she could see his well defined muscles… he just had to be shirtless…

To make it worse… the three other men quickly came over and knelt by her as well. Worry in their eyes.  
Surrounded by them.. Lucy felt like her head was spinning.. she was blushing mad.. embarrassed.. she quickly sat up and scooted back against the wall..

She thought to herself… "how in the world did they become so handsome?! Is this really them in the future?!"

"You're still clumsy." Gray said laughing.  
"Little Bunny." Gajeel smirked while giving her a playful look.  
"Blondie." Laxus said shaking his head while smiling softly.  
"Weirdo." Natsu said as he ran a hand through his hair… he looked good doing it.

Lucy opened her mouth to speak… frustrated… that she was being bullied by even the future boys…. No not boys.. MEN…. She sighed and face palmed herself.

"Yea… you're them alright.." Lucy spoke muffled through her hand.  
"Of course we are Luce." Natsu said smiling widely.

She brought her hand away from her face..

"How many years..?" Lucy asked as she looked at them.  
"How many years what?" Gajeel asked.  
"How many years into the future did you guys come from?"

"7 years from now." Laxus said staring into her eyes. Lucy stared back into his beautiful blue/gray eyes… and his words echoed through her mind…

…

…

…

"7 YEARS?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"


	2. Nurse Lucy

**Please leave me a comment~! Your comments motivate me to write faster! I really thank you all for your wonderful comments and all your support. Truly I thank you.**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

**Enjoy! Extra long chapter!**

* * *

"7 YEARS?! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!"

Lucy waited for them to respond, but they just stared back.

"…Well?" Lucy asked as she relaxed now. She examined them closer now. They had scratches here and there. Some of the cuts were bleeding. She thought to herself "What had they been doing? Were they in danger? Or did they find that book again from the guild?"

"Honestly… we don't know why we are here.." Natsu scratched his chin as he leaned back to sit on his butt now.

"Or how we got here." Gajeel added.

She thought to herself… she had a frown on and was lightly biting her lip as she looked down at her knees. It was awfully quiet and now she was feeling awkward. She looked up at their faces and saw that they were all staring at her intently. She couldn't help but giggle, making her frown disappear. She smiled at them warmly.

"Why are you laughing?" Laxus asked confused.  
"You're so weird Luce" Natsu said with a smile and an eyebrow raised.  
"Oh nothing. You four look like lost puppies." Lucy said as she began to get up.  
"What?! I aint even close to being like a puppy bunnygirl!" Gajeel barked at her.  
"You did not just call me a puppy either." Laxus said with a frown.  
"Luce you can't call us puppies!" Natsu yelled.  
"Yea Lucy. It hurts our pride. We are men." Gray said as if he was hurt.  
"Okay okay. I take it back~" Lucy smiled as she walked towards her bedroom.

The men watched her as she walked away. They just kept staring…

When she reached the doorway, she looked around back at them. "Are you guys feeling okay?" She was looking at them sideways, unconsciously giving them a great view of her curves.

"Y..Yeaa.. Luce.. why wouldn't we be?" Natsu stuttered.  
"Well.. you guys just keep staring… and its creeping me out."  
"Stop creeping Luce out Gajeel, Gray, Laxus.. It's making her feel uncomfortable" Natsu said with arms crossed, glaring at the three.

The three in return gave Natsu their death glares.. causing Natsu to gulp.

"Hahahahaa." Lucy was laughing hard as she grapped her stomach.

Her smile.. her laugh… her voice… brought the boys back to staring at her again. Once she was done, she spoke to them warmly..

"Come on. Lets get you guys cleaned up." Lucy turned around and went inside her bedroom.

Natsu got up first.. then Gray.. Laxus.. then Gajeel..

Natsu plopped on Lucy's bed smiling widely. Lucy smiled and shook her head. She thought to herself "I guess Natsu doesn't change that much". She went to her bathroom and clamored around for something.

Laxus and Gajeel looked around her bedroom, taking in all the Lucy-ness. Gray sat in his favorite sofa chair, leaving Laxus and Gajeel to sit at Lucy's table in the middle of the bedroom.

Soon, Lucy came out with first aid supplies. Having been closest to Natsu, she started with him. She sat at the edge of the bed and opened her first aid kit. Natsu laid still.. which was very rare and odd. He just watched her work, not saying a word.

She put some alcohol on the cotton balls and washed all his cuts and scratches. He winced slightly at the touch of alcohol on his cuts.. but remained quiet. She bandaged his cuts and had the luxury of touching… the manlier Natsu's muscles.. skin. The older Natsu of course noticed Lucy's unnecessary touches and found them… soothing. Her hands were warm and soft.

He was just as hot as usual, temperature wise. But definitely, a more aged Natsu was in her care. Scars she's never seen before were on his arms, his chest. She looked at Natsu's face and found him staring back into her eyes. She blushed red and looked away. Quickly finishing with Natsu.. she stood up to go to the next patient.

For the other three as well, she found herself being the object of their fascination. They were staring again. She blushed lightly again and quickly went to Gray's side. She knelt on the ground as Gray sat on the sofa.

"Lucy it's fine… I"  
"Just sit still Gray." Lucy put her hand on his arm, making Gray freeze. He watched her intently.

She did the same routine.. alcohol the cuts, clean them thoroughly, and bandage them.

"cough….So Lucy…." Gray started up a conversation in the awkward silence.  
"Yes Gray" Lucy smiled.  
"Why aren't you with Team Natsu?"

Lucy stopped midair from dabbing a cut she was working on.

"Lucy… I'm sorry.. you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

She continued and swabbed a cut… causing Gray to hiss softly from the burn. She looked up at Gray with worried eyes…

"Sorry…. Did I do it too hard?"  
"No.. it's fine."

She brought her face close to the wound.. and began to blow on it. Gray perked up in his seat and froze.. Lucy looked at him and stifled a laugh. She blew softly on the cuts.

The men all watched in silence.. Natsu looking sideways as he lay on the bed. Lucy continued to work.

"I… don't know… why don't you tell me?" Lucy said with her bangs covering her eyes.  
"What… do you mean?" Gray asked confused.

Lucy got up as she finished with Gray's wounds and walked over to Gajeel.

"No way.. no way bunny girl. I'm fine. I don't need your help." Gajeel said frowning as she walked over to him.  
"Just sit still and take it you big baby." Lucy said with a hand to her hips. Gajeel raised an eyebrow.  
"First you call me a puppy… and now a baby? Bunny girl.. are you blind?" Gajeel said incredulously.  
"Wait wait a minute. Answer my queston Lucy. What do you mean why don't I tell you?" Gray asked.

Lucy ignored Gajeel's question. She brought up a chair next to Gajeel and took Gajeel's arm into her hands. Gajeel flinched but couldn't move away. He felt her warm hands on his skin, her scent so close to him..

She began to swab his wounds.. Gajeel clenched his jaw from the burn.. and closed his eyes for a second… he saw Lucy watch him from the corner of his eye.. her face plagued with worry.. "sorry… just bear with it for a little while.. I can't have you guys getting infections from these cuts." Lucy said softly.

"LUCY! Stop ignoring me and answer my question!" Gray raised his voice.  
"It… it was you guys… you guys left me." Lucy spoke as she tended to another cut on Gajeel's other arm.  
"What you mean you _**guys**_ Luce?" Natsu sat up on the bed now.

Gajeel watched Lucy's face. Her attention all on treating him. He felt so pathetic right now.. getting treated for such small cuts. But he wouldn't argue with bunnygirl right now.

"You guys left me this morning. You guys did it. Natsu left on a mission with Lisanna." Natsu opened his mouth to speak but Lucy continued.  
"Gray… you left on a mission with Juvia.. Erza went solo.." Lucy blew on Gajeel's cut.. causing Gajeel to blush slightly as he watched her pucker her lips out.  
"Levy and Gajeel went on a mission together.. Even Laxus and Mira went on a mission today too."

She bandaged Gajeel up and was done. "See. That wasn't too bad was it Gajeel" Lucy smiled as she got up and took her chair towards Laxus.

"You guys all left without even letting me know." Lucy said softly as she looked towards a surprised Gray. Gray and Natsu.. didn't know what to say. Heck they all didn't know what to say.. they remembered the day.. so differently.

"Blondie I'm fine." Laxus said trying to stop her from touching him. He crossed his arms. Lucy instead sat down in front of him and brought her hands to one of his arms. She gently tugged. He relaxed and let her take his arm.

She swabbed his cuts and looked up at his face when she swabbed, to make sure she wasn't hurting him too much. But all he did was stare right back into her chocolate eyes. No wince, no squinting of eyes in pain. He took it all so well. They continued to stare into each other's eyes until…

"Ahem.. AHHHEEMMM…" Natsu cleared her throat on the bed.. "Luce… my throat hurts."

Lucy sighed.. as she broke her stare away from Laxus.. Laxus in tern death glared at Natsu.. who looked away innocently.

"I'm sorry Lucy…" Gray said softly  
"I'm sorry too Luce…" Natsu said softly. "I didn't mean to leave you all alone. I just got so excited in finding Igneel… I…"  
"Forgot about me?" Lucy completed his sentence.  
"No.. I could never forget about you.. I just…"  
"Lucy.. we could never.." Gray spoke simultaneously with Natsu…  
"Just face it Natsu.. Gray.. You all forgot about me.. It's okay. I understand why." Lucy fake smiled.

She lowered her face.. her bangs covered her eyes.. but she continued to smile as she worked gently on Laxus' wounds..

"What do you mean you understand why?" Laxus said softly in his low voice.  
"I.. I mean it was a matter of time… right?.. Gray and Juvia would finally get together."

Gray flinched…

"Levy would be with Gajeel."

Gajeel flinched and looked sharply at Lucy.

"Erza with a certain masked man. Natsu with.. Lisanna."

Natsu flinched… he looked worriedly at Lucy.

"Haha.. and the looks of it now.. Even you Laxus.. possibly you and Mira"

Laxus quickly grabbed Lucy's wrist and tugged her towards him. She looked up surprised at his face.. his glare boring into her.

"Look here Blondie… I don't know what the heck you're thinking in that confusing woman brain of yours. But just stop. Don't do that to yourself." He growled.

Lucy gulped..

"I'm sorry that these little boys left you behind and made you feel less important than you really are. But you shouldn't have expected too much from these boys anyways." He stared into her eyes.

"WHAT!"Natsu and Gray yelled together.  
"I AM A MAN!" Natsu yelled.  
"I AIN'T ANYWHERE LITTLE" Gray yelled.

Lucy, Laxus, and Gajeel stared at the two. Lucy and Gray blushed after realizing what Gray had just shouted…

"Bakas. Can't believe you guys just left her. He's talking about **HER** Natsu and Gray you idiots. But I guess you guys haven't grown much so you guys are still **little **boys. Gihi."

"What you say Gajeel" Natsu growled lowly… Lucy's eyes widened. She had never seen Natsu talk is such a dangeriously… delicious voice.  
"You wanna fight?" Gray growled as well… getting battle stance ready. She watched Gray's muscles flex.

Gajeel smirked and flexed his muscles as well to get ready for a fight. Of course Lucy noticed him as well.

"Oh my…" Lucy thought to herself as she blushed and shuddered. She forgot that her wrist was in Laxus' hands.. Laxus felt her shudder and looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

Then she realized. "OH NO YOU DON'T!"

Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray glared at her… them still in their passion of plummeting each other's faces in.

"You are in my house. My rules. No fighting!" Lucy yelled.

To her surprise the three paled and went back to their seats. She smiled as she had a personal win.

"Wow.. I didn't know I had such power over them. Maybe they do grow brains in the future." Lucy thought to herself. Little did she know that Laxus death glared them down.

She looked back at Laxus.. and blushed that Laxus was still grabbing her wrist. Laxus gently let go.. and Lucy quickly bandaged him up.

"I really am sorry Luce… I didn't mean to hurt you… I was young.. I didn't think."  
"Ha. You don't think.. EVER." Gray laughed.  
"Oiy Stripper. Shut up. I'm trying to apologize here." Natsu glared at Gray.

Gray shut his mouth now.. he looked at Lucy.

"Sorry Lucy… I didn't mean to either… You know I wouldn't have left if I knew.. You're important to us." Gray smiled.  
"Yea… I know…" Lucy smiled. "You guys sure grew up."  
"What that's supposed to mean?" Natsu asked tilting his head.  
"Well.. you guys are apologizing.. not fighting when I ask you guys to.. and aren't acting like babies when I treat your wounds."  
"HA! EVEN BUNNYGIRL THINKS YOU GUYS ACTED LIKE BABIES! Little babies. Gihi." Gajeel pointed a finger at them.  
"Luuuuccceeee.." Natsu whined.  
"Lucy!" Gray facepalmed himself.

Lucy giggled. Laxus smirked.

"You're all done!" Lucy said happily as she looked at Laxus.  
"Thanks Blondie. You didn't have to though."  
"No.. I couldn't ignore it. It was mainly for my peace of mind."  
"Well.. since you're not doing anything.. and we're stuck here for the time being.. why don't we do something together." Laxus asked.  
"uh… what do you mean?" Lucy was startled.

"Well… we can't go walking around Magnolia. It'll alter the future. Oh.. don't even think about asking us about the future cuz we are not telling a word. It seems you're the only one who can help us get back to our own time. So while we find a way to get back… why don't we help you out by going on missions?" Gray suggested.

"Great idea popsicle head! We can help Lucy get money for her rent and find a way back at the same time! It's perfect!" Natsu got excited.  
"And.. maybe we can help you train bunnygirl." Gajeel said nonchalantly.

They all looked at Gajeel with confused looks.

"You.. want to train me?" Lucy said with her eyebrows raised.  
"Well.. we are all S-class mages.. it'll help you a lot to train with us."

Lucy looked at him with an agape mouth... "what happened to you?!" Lucy said shocked.

"What?" Gajeel said confused.  
"You're…. so NICE!... It's unsettling…." Lucy squinted her eyes.. she was doubtful of his intentions.

"Dang bunnygirl.. I can be nice if I want to.. and I've changed… that doesn't mean that I've gotten soft. Don't get the wrong idea." He hardened.  
"uh-huh… I've got my eyes on you Gajeel Redfox." Lucy said still with squinted eyes..

Gajeel smirked and leaned forwards towards her..  
"Gihi… you can look all you want.. I don't mind that you're attracted to a REAL MAN."

Lucy opened her eyes wide… and looked away.. her heart pounded…

Gray and Natsu looked at her.. then looked at each other with a "NO WAY" look.  
Laxus was watching Lucy the whole time… amused by her changing expressions… she was so easy to read.. she was just like how he remembered her…..

She stood up from her seat, the first aid kit in her hands. She was about to walk away when Laxus stood up.. towering over her… he was looking down at her.

"So.. what do you say.. the idiots in your time took you for granted. But that was because they were immature." Laxus brought his hand to her chin and gently pushed her face upwards so she could see him.  
"But don't mistake me for them. How about you and I go on a mission together. I'll show you how it feels to be treated as a woman by a REAL MAN."

Lucy gasped…  
Gajeel.. Gray.. Natsu… gaped at Laxus and Lucy…

"OH HECK NO! I'M TAKING LUCY ON A MISSION!" Natsu yelled.  
"WHY WOULD SHE WANT TO GO WITH YOU.. YOU LEFT HER!" Gray yelled.  
"YOU LEFT HER TOO!" Natsu yelled back at Gray.  
"No no Bunnygirl.. you better go with me.. I'll show what a real man is." Gajeel smirked.  
"SHE'LL NEVER GO WITH YOU METAL FACE!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy sweatdropped. She brought her hand to Laxus'. She gripped gently and brought his hand down.

"How bout we all go on a mission **together**." Lucy said still looking up at Laxus.

Laxus sighed. "Fine." He brought his face close to her ear.. Lucy jumped a little from shock. "But.. I'll be the one you'll be staring at. The real man you want." Laxus smirked..

Gajeel and Natsu growled… Gray frowned as he saw the interaction between Lucy and Laxus. She was staring into his eyes way too much for his liking.  
When Laxus finally pulled away.. Lucy finally let her breath out.. realizing she was holding her breath the whole time. Her heart was pounding fast…

"When are we leaving then?" Gajeel spoke.

.

.

.

"Lets go tonight." Natsu said smiling widely. "Okay Luce?"  
Lucy stuttered… "O..okay."

.

.

Gajeel smirked.. "This is going to be fun." He thought to himself.

"I'll show you the man I've become" Gray thought to himself.

"Don't worry Luce. I'll show you how much I've changed."

"You'll be mine." Laxus thought to himself.

.

.

.

"I have a bad feeling about this…. I think they'll be the death of me." Lucy thought to herself.


	3. Do I Look Prettier Now?

**Hi! Thank you for reading my story~ I hope you enjoy it!**

**please leave me a comment~ it helps me write faster and motivates me to write more! I like knowing how my readers are reacting to my story so help me by leaving a comment!**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

* * *

It was sunset now… and the group was off!

Of course preparations had to be made before they went out into public.

The men all had matching tight turtleneck black T-shirts, thanks to Virgo. And thanks to Cancer, the men had a huge makeover.

Natsu had died his hair black and wore an orange and red cloak that resembled fire. He wore black pants.

Gray died his hair blonde and wore a beige cloak with white linings. He wore dark blue pants.

Gajeel cut his hair short finally… after much arguing and fighting… it was short in the back and long on top and in the front. Because of his piercings.. he wore a headband that covered his piercings above his eyebrow and wore a half face mask like Mystogan to cover his other facial piercings. His arms were wrapped with bandages as well. He wore a black cloak along with black pants.

Laxus died his hair bluish silver. He wore a headband and used it to cover his scarred eye. He wore a white cloak with white pants.

Lucy.. however.. was in a completely unforgettable ensemble. She wore Gray's necklace.. Natsu's scarf.. Gajeel's gloves.. and Laxus' cloak. It was her part of the bargain as they went into complete disguise. She would take care of their most important items because they could not wear them. Of course she objected… or tried to.. the men just found it amusing to see her wearing them.s

"Okay… calm down LUCY… WHAT DO I DO?!" Lucy panicked inside. "Go on a mission with these handsome men!? All alone?! Be the only girl?! You're crazy!"

Her heart was pounding crazy… she clenched her chest trying to somehow calm her heart by doing so..

"_Lucy"…. Gray put his arms around her waist…closing in the distance between their faces… he was shirtless…  
"Luce..".. Natsu came up behind her.. putting his hands on her arms.. his face resting in the groove of her neck… his hot breath was felt on her skin.  
_"_Bunnygirl.." Gajeel came up to her side.. taking her chin gently with his hands and making her face him.. he came awfully close to her face and smirked.. "Blondie…" Laxus came on the other side of Lucy.. took her hand.. and gently placed it over his steamy abs..._

"KYAAA!" Lucy's ears were steaming.. her face tomato red..

Then a heavy hand bonked her head… bringing her back to reality. The hand stayed on her head.

"Oiy Bunny…. Stop thinking perverted thoughts…" Gajeel frowned.

"EEH?! What are you talking about?!" Lucy was startled.

"Instead why don't you share with the group." Gajeel smirked. "I'm sure all of us would love to hear your perverted daydreams. Who knows. Maybe it'll become reality."

Gray and Natsu were blushing mad… Laxus was laughing hard aloud.

"KYAA GA….! I WASN'T! YOU'RE THE PERVERT!" Lucy punched Gajeel's arms repeatedly. Him flexing his arms and laughing aloud at how cute she was and how perfectly harmless her hits were.

After chuckling.. "Be careful Blondie… don't make our covers be for nothing." Laxus said lifting an eyebrow.

Lucy froze… "Ehehe… sorry…" she glared quickly back at Gajeel.

Gajeel just shrugged and played innocent.

They finally arrived at the train station.. and to her surprise.. Gray went up to the book and paid for the luxury compartment.. when he turned to face Lucy he smiled at her shock.

"Why are you so shocked Lucy?"

"You bought the… its so expensive.."

"Don't worry about it. We're all S-class mages in the future. We make enough money." Gray smiled warmly. "You act like it's the first time a guy's treated you."

.

The four men stared at Lucy… she had blushed tomato…their eyes widened at the realization..

.

"Luce… have you ever had a guy treat you before?" Natsu asked with an eyebrow raised.  
"uh… what do you mean?" Lucy looked at them shyly… it was so embarrassing..  
"he means.. have you ever been treated out by a guy before.. like on a date?" Gray asked.  
"uhm…" Lucy was sweating..

.

"Chooooo!" the train's whistle blew.

.

"Oh we better get in! We're leaving!" Lucy grabbed her packed belongings and rushed onto the train..

The four men were shocked and remained frozen..

"No way…" Gray was trying to understand how.  
"She's never been on a date before.." Natsu was confused.  
"She's such a virgin…" Gajeel smirked.  
"Who would've thought.." Laxus smirked too.

Gray entered the train first… the three dragon slayers remained standing where they were.. they sighed..

Lucy appeared at the entrance again.. "Oh come on you big babies." She walked out and went behind them. She pushed them along into the train.

"I hate trains… why is it always trains!" Natsu was in anguish.  
"Someone needs to teach you a lesson bunny girl! Never call men babies!" Gajeel yelled.  
"Hai hai" Lucy just brushed him off smiling.  
"Oh just you wait blondie.. I'll show you just how man I can be. Then you'll never say that again." Laxus smirked.

"Eeeeep!" Lucy squeeled and ran away from the three. She ran into the train cart they were assigned.

When she entered.. she was impressed.. there was a lounge room and a restroom… but when she entered the bedroom area… she deadpanned.  
There were five people.. but only 4 bunks.

"Hehe.. I guess we'll have to figure out the sleeping arrangements…" Gray came up next to her, slinging an arm around her.  
"You knew there were only 4 bunks didn't you?" Lucy looked at him.  
"Well… it wouldn't be very wise for me to get another room just for one of us. I didn't think we should split up in case someone recognizes us." He smiled.  
"I guess you're right.." Lucy sighed.

They both turned around to see the three dragon slayers slouched over three lounge chairs.. nauseous and trying their best to maintain face.  
Lucy giggled and walked up to Natsu.

"Natsu.. come on. Let's get you to bed. You can sleep the whole ride through."

She slung his arm over her shoulders and helped him to a lower bunk.  
Gray helped Gajeel walk over and helped him to a lower bunk.

Lucy went over to Laxus and helped him get up. He had more control over his motion sickness it seemed… or he was really good at hiding it. He walked over to the bunks with just his arm slung over her, barely leaning on her for support.

With all the three dragon slayers in their beds, Lucy rummaged around for some sleeping pills. Giving them one each with water, she and Gray left them to sleep.

.

"So Lucy… how would you like to have dinner with me?" Gray asked blushing slightly. Oh.. he was smooth… with the dragon slayers out of the way… they would be undisturbed the whole train ride.

.

Lucy finally had alone time with Gray… and looking at him.. the manlier mature Gray… he was sure handsome.

She blushed.. "uhm.. okay"

In her head… "KYAAA… IS THIS A DATE?! GRAY IS ASKING ME ON A DATE?! NO… HE'S NOT… RIGHT?!"

Gray looked at her with a lit up face. He smiled. "Great. Let's go."

"Can you give me a moment. Let me change." Lucy asked smiling.

"Sure."

OMG…. WHAT DO I WEAR?! WHAT DO I DO?! Calm down.. its just Gray… Juvia…. Either from this time or in the future or BOTH… is going to KILL MEE!

After a few moments in the bathroom… the nervous Gray looked at the opening bathroom door. His eyes widened.

Out stepped a beautiful Lucy Heartfilia… in a white dress with an empire waistline. It was a sleeveless strapless longs solid white dress. She looked like a beautiful snowflake.

Gray stood mesmerized.

"Do… I look okay?" Lucy blushed.  
"Yea… yes.. you look beautiful" Gray smiled.

He extended out a hand.. and she gently placed hers on his. And out they went to the dining car. The three dragon slayers slept peacefully as the train rolled on.

For the first time.. Lucy had a good dinner alone with Gray. They talked and laughed the whole night through. She was impressed at how Gray controlled his eating.. unlike Natsu.. and really enjoyed the time she had with him. Both smiling the night through… and to top it off.. Gray paid for dinner!

OH goodness… why hadn't she seen how much of a gentleman Gray was. Besides his stripping habit.. he would have been an awfully good candidate for a boyfriend! Okay.. maybe if Juvia wasn't so obsessed with Gray either.

After eating dinner, the two retired to their sleeping car. They changed into pajamas and sat together on a sofa.. enjoying the rolling of the train and the moonlight shining in on them through their window.

She looked at his hands.. his fingers were long and slender.. calloused and clean. His right hand didn't have a ring.

"hm… I guess even after 7 years.. he still hasn't gotten married?" Lucy thought.

"Gray… "  
"Hm…"  
"In your time.. did you settle down with someone?"

Gray flinched..

"Lucy… you know I can't tell you anything about the future.."  
"I know… just wanted to know if you finally found someone.. or finally accepted a certain blue haired girl"  
"ha..ha.. I know what you're trying to get at… but you're getting nothing out of me Lucy"

Lucy leaned her head onto Gray's shoulder. He in tern leaned his head onto her head.

"Gray…"  
"hm.."  
"Did I settle down with someone?"

Lucy felt a sudden movement.. and found herself being hugged by Gray. She was startled and her eyes were wide.

"Lucy…. Please…. Don't ask me any more questions about the future… promise me."  
"Gray…"  
"Just enjoy this time I have with you right now.. don't think about anything else…"

Gray's hug tightened.. Lucy lifted her hands… and gently began to hug him back.

"Okay…"  
"Promise me…"  
"I promise Gray…"

Gray let go of her gently and held onto her shoulders.. he looked into her eyes.. her eyes looked back with worry..

He smiled warmly. "Lucy… I'm glad that it was you who we met for help."  
Lucy smiled.. "Me too"

He put his arm around her shoulder.. and she blushed.. he brought a blanket up to her neck, covering the both of them fully.

.

"So… do I look prettier now that you've matured an eye for women?" Lucy said smirking with an eyebrow raised.

.

"HAHA!" Gray laughed aloud.


	4. Competition

**Hi! Sooooo sorry for not uploading recently. It's been pretty busy for me. But to make amends, I upload you a very VERY long chapter! Hope you like it! **

**Leave me a comment! I like to know how you all are receiving the chapters! motivates me to write better chapters and write faster. Thank you for all your support. I really do mean it that you all motivate me to write faster. **

**Hiro Mashima owns FairyTail**

* * *

A nice cool tingling was felt all over. It was so comfortable and she squirmed to feel more of that cool feeling.

He felt warm. It wasn't a hot warm.. but a nice warm. Someone was squirming into his chest.. his eyes slowly opened.. and what awaited him was beautiful.

Her. Lucy was in his arms, smiling. Her golden hair perfectly flowing and her face in complete happiness. She was in her pajamas and he eyed her body that was so closer to him. Then he realized his skin. His bare chest.

"Huh…?" Gray lifted up the covers and found himself completely naked. "OMG WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!" he thought to himself.

He gently removed his arm from under lucy's head.. she didn't like it at all. She began to frown and he removed himself even slower. Eventually he finally got out from the bunk bed and began to descend to floor level.

Not wanting to be found having slept with Lucy naked, he checked the three dragon slayers.. luckily they were sleeping still. Or were they?

He rushed off into the bathroom and began to shower. Soon after, Lucy woke up from a rough bump of the train.

"Ugh….."  
"Nnnmn….."  
"ughnm….."

She heard three moans and she shot up into a sit. Since she was on the top bunk, the ceiling was low and she hit her head.

"AH! Kkkk….Owwiiiee!" She rolled around on the bed rubbing her head.

"Oh.. OH.. OHHH! AAHHH!" Lucy rolled off the top bunk.

She shut her eyes for impact onto the hard floor.. but instead.

"Ooooff…nnnnn…"

Opening her eyes, she was shocked to find herself on top of Natsu.

"Natsu! Are you okay? I'm so sorry!"  
"Lushi….. ugh… falling…." Natsu was still affected by motion sickness.  
"Natsu…" Lucy smiled. "I guess you're still catching me from falling. Come on. Let's get you back into bed."

Lucy helped Natsu get up from the floor and put onto his bed. She brushed his bangs away from his face. Natsu's heavy breathing could be heard.. he had fallen right back to sleep again. She smiled warmly.

She stood up straight and looked over at Gajeel in the other bottom bunk. He sure looked different with a cleaner haircut. He looked good.

Tiptoeing on her feet, she checked up on Laxus on the top bunk. He had his eyes closed. His arms were under his head and it made his biceps bulge out. She blushed hard as she saw his muscles and how good he looked. She quickly ducked her head away and went out of the bunk room.

As she walked out, she saw Gray come out of the shower with just a towel on.

"Good morning Lucy" he rubbed a towel on his wet hair.  
"Good morning Gray." Lucy blushed and looked away.  
"Did you sleep well?"  
"mhm. Did you?"  
"I slept really well. Thanks to you."  
"what… what you mean?"  
"You wouldn't let me go. Don't you remember."  
"What…?!"  
"Haha.. don't worry nothing happened. But I guess I'm more comfortable than flametard."  
" I…"  
"showers all yours" he smirked.  
"Thanks." She quickly grabbed her stuff and passed by him into the shower.

Gray dried off in the living room part of their car. He looked over at the bedridden dragonslayers.  
Natsu was glaring right at him. Gray smirked and stuck a tongue out at him.

"GGGGGRRRRAAYYYYY" Natsu growled lowly.  
"Haha." Gray ignored Natsu and continued to change.

After Lucy came out, she and gray went to dining cart to eat breakfast. It was a lovely sunny morning and through the window, they could see lush green pastures and trees.

Unknown to them, someone from afar.  
Click click*

After finishing breakfast, the two head back to their bunk.

Click click*

When they return to their room, Lucy eyes widen as she sees a wet Laxus just exiting the bathroom about to tumble over. She runs over towards him and helps him balance.

He looked over at her with a grimaced look. Lucy just smiled warmly and led him over to his bunk. He began to start changing in front of Lucy, causing her to turn red and steam. She runs out and closes the door.

Gray looks over at her confused.

"Hehe.. he's changing." Lucy smiles wearily and flustered.  
"Oh." Gray laughs.

Soon after the train finally arrived at the train station. With the train stopping, Natsu and Gajeel rushed out of their beds and dashed out the door. Laxus exited soon after but first let Lucy go ahead.

She blushed at him and quickly went towards the exit of the train. Gray followed after Lucy but as he did, Laxus whispered to Gray.

"You got lucky this time Gray.. I hope you enjoyed it. You'll never get a chance like that again."  
Gray smirked. "Mhm whatever"

Lucy stepped out into the sun. She smiled warmly and saw Natsu and Gajeel stretching, loving the sun on their skins and the feel of solid ground under their feet.

The two dragon slayers look over at her. Natsu smiled wide. Gajeel smirked.

Gray came around and put an arm around Lucy's shoulders. Lucy smiles at Gray and he to her. The two then began to comfortably walk along the road.

The three dragon slayers were left in shock at how Gray got so close to her so fast. Natsu and Gajeel growled. Laxus glared at Gray's head.

Natsu ran up and pushed Gray away from Lucy. He put his arms around Lucy's shoulders and smiled widely at her confused face.

"Yes natsu?"  
"Nothing just wanted to walk with you."  
"You irritating lizard!" Gray yelled at Natsu.  
"What did you call me!" Natsu took his arm away and put up a clenched fist at Gray.

The two men were at each other's faces, ready to brawl.

Lucy sweat dropped.

Then someone heavy came up to her left side and walks beside her. She looked over and found to her surprise, Gajeel. He continued to facing forward.  
Someone else walks beside her on her right and she looked over to find herself surprised again.

Laxus was walking facing forward beside her.

Natsu and Gray were too busy in their brawl to notice that two men had taken their prize.

Lucy looked over at her two best friends and just giggled at them. A heavy hand landed on top of her head. Lucy's giggling stopped. She's was startled and looked up at the owner of the hand, Gajeel. He's didn't even look at her once. He continued to focus on the road ahead of them. He took his hand off of her head.

Lucy watched him silently with a confused look. After a bit, Gajeel glanced over to see her face. Her head was tilted slightly and her eyebrows were slightly furrowed. Her round eyes showed her confusion and sincerity.

"Gihi…" Gajeel laughed to himself.

Laxus watched the interaction from the corner of his eye, wondering what in the world Gajeel was up to.

After getting no explanation from Gajeel, Lucy's attention went back to Natsu and Gray. She found it funny and yet annoying that the two still continue to fight even after seven years.

"I hate you Ice Princess"  
"And I hate you you oversized gecko"  
"I don't know how people stand the look of your face. It just pisses me off. I just want to rip it off."  
"My face!? You should look at yours. Its uglier than hodras and you stink like one to. Seriously natsu. Have you ever heard of a shower. you and your stench piss me off."

"OH you wanna talk about stench do you. I've had to deal with YOUR stench from glands from all over your body since you love stripping so much. NOTHING COVERS ANYTHING ON YOUR BODY TO HIDE YOUR NASTY STENCH. EVERY FART EVERY POOP EVERY POSSIBLE THING YOUR BODY EXCRETES DEFILES THE AIR."

"It's not my fault I don't have some nasty curse of a gecko nose as yours that I can smell everything. I should just fart more to piss you off. "

"I'M NOT A GECKO! I'M A DRAGON! AGH I HATE YOU!"

Lucy couldn't help but to giggle at their argument.

Again.. Gajeel put his hand on top of Lucy's head. Plop Lucy stops giggling.

She looked up at him and he continued to ignore her as before. He took his hand off.  
And she continued to look at him with the same confused look.

Gajeel stole a quick glance over at her face. "Gihi…. Ahaha…." He laughed inside.

She looked away even more confused than before.. "odd… what is he trying to do." It didn't help that Gajeel had his mask on. She bit her lower lip and furrowed her eyebrows in thought.

"Gihi."

Lucy shot her gaze towards him and glared. "Are you toying with me?"  
Gajeel just looked away as if he didn't know what she was talking about.

Laxus rolled his eyes. He was far too annoyed with the two brawling boys and their stupidity. Laxus sighed.

Lucy was swatting at Gajeel's hand now and he in return smirked beside her. She had a terrible thought now. Lucy realized that Gajeel was going to keep bugging her the whole way to their client's village.

"So this is how you're going to be… I guess you have changed a lot Gajeel. Well two can play that game." Lucy smirks and decides to do something that will catch him off guard.

But of course she couldn't just do THAT with Gajeel. She'll need the ploy of being friendly with both men at her side.

Gajeel notices her smirk and raises an eyebrow at her.

She gently weaved her hands around both dragon slayers arms. The two men freeze in their walk as they are looking forward. They both look at her slowly.

She's was smiling warmly while looking forward. She pulled at their arms to continue walking.

They followed her lead. Shocked at her boldness yet liking this bold side to her, they smirk. They like her holding onto their arms.. and they realize something else is touching their arms…

Their arms are put at each side of her chest.. and something soft was also brushing up against their arms.

Laxus raised an eyebrow at her. She clearly is really clueless to her surroundings. He thinks to himself, "I'm going to change that."

Gajeel was just happy to have been in the situation. Nothing like a rub and getting away with it.

Gray and Natsu halt mid-brawl and stare at Lucy clinging onto the older men. They let go of each other and run towards her in hopes to steal their spots away from them.

Gajeel and Laxus notice them approaching. Laxus punched Natsu away while Gajeel punched Gray away.

Lucy sweatdropped and prayed that they would arrive soon to a village. These men were definitely being a handful. A yummy handful.

* * *

By nightfall, the team arrived at a village and decided to spend the night at their hot springs resort. Having been tugged around by the four men, Lucy was extremely tired and direly wanted a hot bath to soothe her muscles.

The owner looked the team over with suspicion. Four men with a lonely hot lady was too suspicious looking for her tastes. Lucy assured her that they weren't going to do anything fishy and would not destroy any property.

"Alright little girl.. but sadly to say.. there's only one large family room left. You five will have to use it all together."

Lucy turned red understanding.. that she would have to share a room with the four..

"We'll take it." Gajeel said gruffly paying for the room.

She looked up at him with shocked eyes. Gajeel Redfox.. just paid for their whole stay at a resort.

Gajeel smirked and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her along to their room and the others followed after. Opening the door for her, he leaned close to her ear..

"you owe me bunnygirl" Gajeel grinned behind his mask.  
gulp* Lucy walked in quickly and began to get her stuff ready for the hot springs.

As the men were getting settled.. Natsu lying on the ground, Gray doing the same.  
Gajeel taking his bandages, mask, and coverings off. Laxus never came in and the men were too busy relaxing to realize.

Lucy rushed out of the room excited for the hot springs.

"Women…" Gajeel sighed.  
"No.. Lucy." Gray said after.  
"hahaha." Natsu laughed aloud.

* * *

Lucy stepped out with a towel on. Hoping to get in before the men arrive, Lucy had rushed off to finish washing up before they ruined her hot spring moment. She used her toe to test out the water. It was a good hot temperature.

She walked in gently, smiling. It felt so good to relax in the water… the cool quiet night.. steam rising from the water.  
Moonlight and stars glistening. It was perfect. Until…

Splash…

Her eyes widened and she looked around frantically towards the source of the splash…HORROR…

"Laxus!"

"Yo blondie." Laxus was leaning back against the edge of the pool. Arms resting above the water, extending outwards from his body on the pool border.

"When did you get here!"  
"I was here the whole time."  
"What?!" Lucy paled.

Laxus stood up, water rushed down his body. His torso naked. She didn't want to even think about looking down into the water to see if he's covered there or not. Lucy turned beat red and she turned away from him with her hands up to cover her face.

She submerged herself until half of her head was popped out of the water. Laxus walked over and sat right next to her.

She peeped through her fingers to look at him. He was looking up at the stars. Feeling eyes towards him, he glanced over at her. She quickly covered her face again in embarrassment.

He laughed heartily.

"Just sit blondie. And relax."

She turned around and sat next to him. She uncovered her face and looked around. Silent. Water trickling into the spring. Steam rising into the night air.

She sighs.. and gets comfortable. The silence between them isn't awkward.. its comfortable silence.

He's closed his eyes as he leaned back against the edge of the pool. Lucy scoops up water and let the water trickle down between her hands. Laxus opened an eye and began watching her.

He smiled. She's so childish.

Lucy suddenly stops. She brings her arms down into the water. And abruptly she submerged herself into the water. She grabs her chest in the water, clenching her fist.

A sharp needle like pain shot through her chest twice. She gasped underwater.. letting air bubbles rise furiously up. And then the pain was gone.

She rose up to the surface. Her hair matting her face. She gasps for air. Her fists are trembling underwater.. "What just happened." Lucy thinks to herself.

"You okay blondie?" Laxus looked at her weirdly.

She looked towards his direction. And Laxus just started laughing hysterically. Her hair was matted to her face like she was a wet cat.

Realizing the situation, she quickly fixed her hair and blushed furiously with embarrassment.

"What happened just now?"  
"oh.. nothing.."  
"You're a terrible liar."  
"What? I'm… not lying. I'm.."  
"I know you're lying. What happened."  
"sigh… I had a cramp…"  
"HAHAHA. From what? Playing with water?"

Lucy gave him a "Really?" look.

"Ok… I'll believe you had a cramp. Come over here and I'll fix that." Laxus smirked playfully.  
"Huh..?"

He gently picked her up by her waist

"Wait.. Laxus.. what.!"  
"Just hold still." He placed her to sit on his lap.  
"Laxus… I…. OMG!…"

Laxus began massaging Lucy's shoulders..

"Mhm… that's what they all say.."  
"Pervert!" Lucy squirmed and tried to get off of Laxus but he holds her down.  
"I'm kidding. Just sit still."

He continued to massage her.. she tried to hold back her moans.. all the days frustrations of being tugged about.. swatting at Gajeel's hand.. ugh…

But OH MY…. Laxus knew exactly where to touch. how to touch. how hard to touch.

She was in bliss.

"Mmm… there."  
"You like it."  
"mmmhm…..mm."

His hands were on her shoulders… massaging soothingly.

Along her neck… her shoulders… along her spine.. down to her tail bone.

She was feeling weak with how good it felt.

When he was done.. she was feeling soo good that she didn't realize she was leaning up against his chest. His arms were around her. it just felt too nice and she didn't want to leave it.

"Blondie."  
"Mm?"  
"Didn't know you liked me this much."  
"Hmm?" Lucy opened her eyes slowly and looked around

She felt something heavy around her. she then realized.. she half fell asleep on Laxus lap.

Underwater.. her towel and slipped down slightly and she quickly grabbed it up. And in the midst of her squirming.. her towel and ridden up so she was practically sitting on his lap with her bare butt! Luckily he had a towel covering his thighs…

She tried to get off but Laxus kept her in place.

"Sorry Laxus.. I didn't mean to.. it was.. "  
"It was what?" he whispered into her ear.

She shivered. He smirked

"just… "  
"Just?"  
"just so comfortable… it felt nice."  
"mmm I'm glad it felt nice for you too."

You too?... resonated in Lucy's head.

"If you ever want a massage again, you can come sit on me anytime."

Lucy gasped. And Laxus let go now. She got up and froze. Laxus got up and she heard splashing and footsteps going away.

Gajeel was standing by the doorway to their room. Laxus smirked at him. And Gajeel hmphed.

* * *

The four were in their rooms. Sake out. Drinking leisurely but arguing lowly with each other.

Lucy finally walked in and Gajeel invited Lucy to come drink with them. But as soon as Gajeel finishes, Natsu freezes and yells..

"OH NO. NEVERR! Lucy can't ever drink sake"  
"What why?!" Gray asked Natsu  
"Do you not remember!" He yelled at Gray.  
"I can't remember her. All I remember is Juvia melting me…." Gray shivers at the memory.

Lucy laughed as she sat next to Gajeel and Natsu.  
Gajeel handed Lucy a cup of sake. He smirked.

"ehehe… I'll pass… I'd rather not relive that day."  
"Come on…don't be a baby" Gajeel takes another cup.  
"Seriously.. I'm good." Lucy tries to give the cup to Natsu, who gladly takes it from her.  
"Chicken." Gajeel downs his cup.  
"I'm not!"  
"Are too"  
"Are not!"  
"Prove it."

Lucy glares at Gajeel and clenches her fists.. "Grrrr…."  
"did…did you just growl at me?" he looks at her shocked.

She squints her eye at him. She takes the cup from Gajeel's hand and pours herself a drink. And downs it.

"NOO! LUCY!" Natsu pales.

Gajeel smirks at her and pours her another.

"NO STOP! STOP IT YOU METAL FREAK!" Natsu tries to take the sake bottle away from him.

Gajeel gives it to Laxus and Laxus holds it away from Natsu.

"Just chill Natsu. You won't have to take care of her. I'm sure any of us wouldn't mind taking care of her except you."

**Hiccup.**

The four men look at lucy.. she's pouring herself another drink as she hiccups. She shakes the bottle clean as it runs dry..

"when… did she finish that bottle…?" Natsu asked with his veins popping out of his forehead now. His eyebrows twitching.  
"Where did she even get that one.." Gajeel asked confused.  
"That was a brand new one.." Gray said paling.  
"what? What just happened here?" Laxus looking around at the others.

"Natssuuuuuuuuu~"  
"h…hi….hi Luce. You feeling okay?"  
"Natssuuu… you left me… Graaaaayyyyy…"

Natsu's eyebrows are twitching mad… gray is paling… she looks up at him teary eyed..

"You left me… you all left me…"

She reached for the bottle in Gray's hand.. Gray gave it over to Natsu as Natsu tries to hide all the bottles from her.

Shocking them all, Lucy went on all fours and hugged Natsu to the floor. He tipped over onto his back and kept the bottle out of her reach. She crawled on top of him and put her legs on each side of Natsu's hips.

"Naattssuuuuu…." Lucy whines..

The three men looked over/around Lucy to look at her over Natsu… to see his face.. his reaction.. the three in complete shock, on the verge of having bloody noses.

Her chest was right in from of Natsu's face… he began to sweat… and was on the verge of having a nose bleed..

Gajeel decided Natsu had enough fun with her and so he got up and snatched the sake bottle from Natsu and chugged it down…

"Gajeel! Laxus! Gray! Chug em all!" Natsu pleads.

Gajeel, Gray, and Laxus each grabbed a bottle each and began chugging the sake.

Lucy sat up on Natsu.. and looked behind her at the men. Natsu gasped as it starts to feel… really good. "Luce… Lucy.. get off of me…"

The men looked at him with jealousy, each still chugging the bottles down

"Aww… I wanted some…." Lucy looks sheepishly at them. She starts to crawl over towards Laxus… she sits on his lap..

He finished the bottle and flipped it over.

"See. All gone."

Lucy giggled and snuggled into his chest. Laxus put a hand on Lucy's head for no reason. She looked up at him with wide eyes, confused. Her cheeks were flustered from the alcohol and her eye lids were having a hard time staying open.

Laxus gazed at her face and then realized what Gajeel had been doing the entire time. He looked over at Gajeel with wide eyes. And Gajeel gave a look of understanding.

He lets his hand slide down the back of her head. She smiles happily.

"Mmmmm"

The men all freeze… and stare at Lucy. Natsu was still lying down, trying his best to calm himself down and his certain awoken friend.

Laxus pet her again.

"Mmmmm"

Laxus began finding this situation a little weird… he wasn't massaging her this time… he was only petting Lucy.. and she was making such noises…. She pushed herself up against him for more.

Laxus began to squirm now. Gray and Gajeel glared at Laxus. Natsu was praying that she would sober up soon… a vulnerable thin robed Lucy.. was a danger to them all.

"Natsu…. Nattssssuuuuu.."

Natsu twitched… "Oh.. no…." he cringed.

"NAatssuuu~"  
"yea… ?"  
"I have to pee…."  
"Not again!"

"PUHAHAHAHAHA!" Gray, Gajeel, and Laxus burst out.  
"I really got to go now…" Lucy crawled over to him.

"lluuuuuucccccccCCCCYYYYYY!" Natsu picked Lucy up and dashed for a restroom.

Gajeel, Gray, and Laxus were rolling around on the floor laughing with tears streaming out.


	5. Careless

**I know its short... but I wanted to give you guys another chapter as soon as I could. Sorry. Still working out how I want to go with this story. Hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Thank you loyal fans for leaving comments! It really motivates me to continue and keep the chapters coming!**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairytail.**

* * *

"_Lucy…"_

"_Momma…?"_

"_Lucy…."_

"_I'm here Momma. Momma! Where are you?"_

"_Lucy dear.. I'm sorry…"_

"_Momma?... Momma!"_

Tears welled up in her closed eyes. Her heart clenched with longing for her mother. An overwhelming dread was growing in her chest.. and Lucy couldn't bear it. Her eyes shot open and she gasped for air. Tears began to stream down her face. She blinked the tears out and rubbed them away with her fingers.

Sitting up, Lucy looked around her. Sniffling, she tried to calm herself down and found that she was in her own futon. The men in theirs, placed around her in a square.

She got up gently and left the room.

Walking silently towards the hotel balcony, she brought her keys out and looked for Capricorn's key.

"Open the gate of the Goat. Capricorn!"

"Lucy-sama.." Capricorn appeared and bowed.

"Capricorn…" Lucy said weakly with her back against the spirit.

"Is everything all right?" he frowned in concern.

Lucy turned around to face him. Capricorn's eyebrows rose up. He rushed up to her and held her shoulders gently in his hands.

"Lucy-sama… why are you crying?"

"Capricorn…. I'm scared…"

Lucy looked up at Capricorn with pleading eyes.

"I… I've been feeling really weird lately.. I haven't told anyone because I thought it wasn't something to be worried about…"

"What is wrong? Did something happen?" Capricorn was getting nervous now.

"I've been getting these chest pains and my body will feel weak.. and last night.. I had a nightmare about momma.."

Capricorn flinched.. but quickly recomposed himself.

"Lucy-sama.. I am sure its just because you've just been overworking yourself. You need to take better care of your health."

"No that's not it Capricorn. I have been…"

"Lucy-sama. I assure you. You are just feeling tired from all the missions lately. Probably even more stressed with the visitors around. And about your nightmare.. I am sure it is from the alcohol from last night."

Lucy tried to recall last night's events… but couldn't remember anything.

"Ugh…" Lucy began to feel the hangover that was bound to come.

"See. Everything is fine.. You need to rest and eat healthy. I'm sure it will all be better soon."

"Okay Capricorn. Thank you."

"Then I take my leave Lucy-sama. Call if you need anything." He bowed and flashed away.

She stared into the space that Capricorn once stood. She had an odd feeling. That Capricorn was being awkward and distant. Or maybe she was overreacting. Lucy walked up to the balcony railings and put her face in her hands.

Sigh….

"Momma…Pappa… please watch over me."

In the hallway…. Gajeel stood away from sight. He had followed after Lucy when he found it safe to go undetected. The minute he smelt salt.. he had woken up from his sleep and found that Lucy was crying in her sleep. He knew that something important was definitely going to happen soon.

But after hearing her conversation with Capricorn.. he knew. He wasn't ready for this. He didn't know this side of her. Never fathomed this side to her.

He clenched his fists…

"Dammit all…"

Gritting his teeth, Gajeel walked back to their room.

* * *

After a couple hours, the team set off on foot towards Mount Goyang. The job request was simple. The mountain had an overwhelming number of cats and the mission was to find the cause of the phenomenon. The mayor of the town at the base of Mount Goyang had sent the request months ago. However all mages who took the mission were never able to complete the mission. In fact, they never returned.

"I can't believe you can't remember a thing Lucy." Gray said laughing.

"heh…..I'm so glad I don't…" Lucy turned red.

"ugh… never again! Lucy!" Natsu glared at Lucy. "YOU ARE NEVER DRINKING EVER AGAIN!"

"hai hai…" Lucy rubbed her slightly hurting head.

"Natsu… you sound like you're her dad." Laxus said with a straight stern face.

"HAHAHAHA! You might even get dad-zoned." Gray was clutching his stomach now.

Natsu and Lucy yelled out loud together.

"WHAT?! LUCE WOULD NEVER!"

"EW NATSU AS MY DAD?! NEVER!"

While everyone was having a good time and laughing, a certain dragon slayer was keeping silent. He watched Lucy carefully, observing her every movement.

As the end of the forest came, Lucy couldn't help but gasp.

It was beautiful. Green hills blanketed with flowers of all colors rolled as far as she could see. Her eyes widened and a wide-open smile lit up her face. She walked off road and into the green grass. The wind picked up her hair gently and cooled her skin.

She looked back at the men behind her and found them staring at her. She smiled warmly at them. The men spoke softly to each other for a bit and then they all smirked. Seeing their smirk, Lucy felt goosebumps and a feeling that she should run.

And that is what she did.

"LUCCCYYY!" Natsu ran after her smirking.

"WHY ARE YOU CHASING ME?! WHATEVER YOU GUYS ARE PLANNING I DON'T WANT TO BE A PART OF IT!" Lucy ran frantically.

A shadow appeared in front of her. She couldn't stop. Colliding with the shadow, the two fell over and rolled to a stop.

Opening her eyes, she found herself staring into a pair of beautiful ruby red eyes. His mask had fallen down and she could see his face clearly. His masculine jaw.. his metal piercings… his yummy looking lips… that weirdly became a smirk?

"Did you miss seeing my handsome face bunnygirl?" Gajeel smirked smugly at Lucy.

"What…NO!" Lucy blushed madly and sat up. She was too preoccupied with her embarrassment of getting caught admiring Gajeel's face that she didn't notice that she was on top of him.

Smirking smugly still, Gajeel lifted his hands and put them under his head. He lifted an eyebrow at her. Quickly, Gajeel pelvic thrusted upwards once.

To Lucy's horror… she felt herself being pushed upwards by the ground she was sitting on. She looked down hesitantly and found herself sitting at Gajeel's hip.

"KYAAAA!" Lucy quickly got off of Gajeel and crawled a few feet away.

All the while, Natsu, Gray, and Laxus had been watching. They were infuriated when Gajeel cheated in their race to Lucy by using magic. But having seen Lucy's breasts bounce from Gajeel's thrust, they were just glad to have witnessed that.

"GAJEEL! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"

"You were the one who sat up."

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO CHASED ME! ALL OF YOU!"

"Hey hey bunny. You ran into me. It's not my fault you don't pay attention to your surroundings." Gajeel said as he leaned up on his elbows.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL YOU WERE GOING TO BE THERE. YOU'RE TOO FAST! YOU JUMPED RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME."

Gajeel got up from his spot and walked over to Lucy. She was fuming angry and was glaring Gajeel down.

He squatted down towards her and looked straight into her eyes.

"You need to be able to sense magic better bunnygirl. You need to be more aware of your surroundings. Don't give me the excuse that your opponent is faster than you. You need to be smarter than your opponent at all times. 2 steps ahead." Gajeel stared into her eyes. He was serious.

Lucy's eyes softened and she began to feel guilty. It was true. She did not pay attention to her surroundings well. Getting kidnapped.. getting into situations like last night with Laxus… not noticing danger… like at GMG with Asuka and Flare….

Oh she knew… she knew very well. Lucy clenched her fists. It hurt to believe she was weaker than most at Fairytail… and so careless…

Seeing the change in her eyes.. sorrow.. Gajeel sighed. Ruffling his hair..

"Your training begins now."


	6. Vision

**You love me. Enjoy this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it. More fun to come!**

**Let me know how I did! Comment and share with me your reactions! It helps me write faster and keep them coming. **

**I literally laughed and cringed several times while I was writing this. And as you read this chapter, I hope you do as well**

**Hiro Mashima owns FairyTail.**

* * *

Swish. Swoosh.

"KYAAAHH!"  
"concentrate!"  
"I'M TRYING!"  
"TRY HARDER!"  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

She could not see anything. Fear and anxiety running through her veins. She didn't like the situation at all… it was like she was living a terrible twisted dream. Once again, Gajeel was her opponent. But this time.. she was blind and of course a handsome Gajeel was out to get her. She was running for her life… in a different sense.

"GAJEEELLL!"  
"You need to try harder bunnygirl. I think you're faking it. You like this a lot don't you?" He said huskily into her ear. Causing her to stiffen and jump away.

Goosebumps grew up from her feet up to her head. She shivered. It was too much.. she wanted to stop.. yet she didn't. Gajeel was spot on when he said she was liking it. Who wouldn't.

She felt a hard chest slowly push against her back, a finger at her neck to symbolize a knife.

"you died again. 4."

And with that, Gajeel left again and disappeared.

"AAGGGHH!" Lucy screamed in frustration.  
"I think you're right Gajeel. I think she does like it." Laxus said huskily.  
"Looks fun. I want to play too." Natsu said with a smirk.

"Ohhhh no. no no no no. please don't." Lucy pleaded as she took a defensive stance. PLEASE DONT.. I CAN'T HANDLE THE FOUR OF YOU ALL AT ONCE. she thought of her daydream on the first day of their trip.. "no no no no!" Lucy thought to herself as she shook her head.

"Where are you looking at Lucy.." Gray came up to her right and spoke in a whisper to her cheek. He put his fingers up to her cheek and gave a slow soft brush. She felt the cold ice magic emitting from his body… his fingers.

"KYAAHHH!" Lucy jumped away from him and started walking backwards. She was very jittery with the quadruple threat out to get her.

She bumped into someone who put their hands on her arms, slowly sliding them down her bound arms. Causing her to stiffen up like a log.

"You're such a bad girl Luce… running into me like that. You didn't even try to feel my heat. I almost burned you."

She felt Natsu stroke softly up her arms with his fingers.  
Her body tingled once again, but stronger this time.

Lucy gasped and froze.

The heat disappeared.. and she was left in the dark once again. Her senses were being overwhelmed.. she was flustered and confused.. and desperately trying to maintain control.

"Come on Lucy… calm down.. concentrate…." She told herself.. she slowed down her breathing. Cleared her mind. Then she felt it.

Her hand went to her keys at her waist.

"Lucy" Loke spoke through his key.  
"Loke!" Lucy yelled in her thoughts.  
"Hime.. we can help you." Virgo spoke.  
"How?!" Lucy cried.  
"Lucy.. remember how we spirits can sense when you are in danger. Sometimes we can open our own celestial gates to ward off enemies."  
"Yes."  
"Well.. we have our own device like lacrima vision to check on you constantly."  
"You mean you can watch me from the Celestial Spirit Realm?!"  
"Yes Hime. But not exactly. We see spirits."  
"You can consider it as spirit sensors. The more your magical capacity increases… the better we can sense and be in tune with you."  
"So that's how you do it!"  
"Yes. And now that you've gotten stronger and so have our bonds with you… we your celestial spirits can channel the sensor vision to you, just as we can talk to you telepathically."  
"That's awesome!"  
"Are you ready hime?"  
"Let's do this!" Lucy cheered.

Slowly… she saw a light. It was slightly warm red and orange like a fire.

Another lit up towards the right… a slight icy blue light.

A slight purple light lit up to the left. It was coming closer.

Lucy took a step back. The light halted its advance.

She thought to herself… "three lights… where's the last one?"

A finger was felt at her tailbone. Lucy jumped up in shock. But the finger didn't stay put.. it went up her back, lining the spine. And unusually and amazingly.. she felt vibrations and a wonderful shocking feeling from the finger as it moved up her spine.

Lucy gasped, moaned softly, and felt her knees give out. She was falling.

Warm arms grabbed her before she could fall and gently lowered her to the ground. She held her breath and hid her face in the chest of the man.

"LAXUS WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Lucy heard Natsu yell.

Hands were ruffling in front of her to remove the bindings on her hands. As soon as her hands were free she shakily tried to take the blindfold off. Someone helped her take it off and with fluttering eyes… Lucy tried to adjust to the sunlight.. she saw Natsu's worried handsome face.

_**"Luce?"**_

His face looked older. Wrinkles started to appear on his forehead, probably from frowning too much. And his eyes seemed to have more depth to them… was that sorrow she saw?

"Lucy you ok?" Gray said with worried eyes staring into her. He was bending over closer to her, next to Natsu who was kneeling beside her.

"Blondie.. " the man's chest rumbled. The vibrations of his voice were felt through his chest and Lucy was currently leaning into the man's embrace. She looked up at the man. Laxus.

"Dang… I think you broke her lightning freak." Gajeel spoke.  
"I think you did too. What the heck did you do Laxus?" Gray frowned at the lightning mage.  
"oiy… I did not hurt her. I just gave her a sensual shock that's all." Laxus growled at them.  
"sensual shock?! You fried her! Look at her!" Natsu said yelling at Laxus.

Lucy just stared at the four of them. She was amazed.. When she blinked or closed her eyes, she saw just their spiritual light.. hovering around her. When she opened her eyes and saw them clearly.. she saw both. she saw them silhouetted with their spiritual light.

Yup… they were going to be the death of her. It was already bad enough with their older handsome looks.. but now.. they were all lit up like their hot bodies were on fire.

She was too preoccupied with her new ability that she didn't even hear the men talk about her.

"Hime.. now you can use spiritual vision whenever you like."  
"Thank you Virgo… Loke… everyone…" Lucy said with love.  
"All you need to do is touch your keys.. and you'll be able to access it." Loke spoke.  
"I'm so happy! The dragon slayers may have their nose.. but I have my awesome spirit sensing eyes." Lucy said happily.  
"haha. Yes yes you do. I am glad I can bring you such happiness princess. If only this new vision could let you see my eternal love for you." Loke  
"Ha! Bye Loke! Virgo!" Lucy said laughing and she put her keys back on her hip.

"Luce… "

Lucy took a deep breath as his low sensual voice brought her back to reality.

"That's it Lucy.. breathe…" Natsu cajoled her.  
"Phew.. I thought she was a goner. Laxus you can't go shocking girls around." Gray lectured Laxus.

"Tch… I don't need a lecture from you Gray.. I don't go stripping around like you do. I'm pretty sure you give girls more brain damage than any of us here." Laxus growled back.

Gray looked down at himself. "Dannggiitt AGAIN!" he ran around looking for his clothes.

"Gihi.. nice one." Gajeel laughed.

Lucy sweatdropped.

"I'm fine guys.. I felt my legs give out from being tired. I wouldn't have gotten so tired if you guys didn't all BIND MY ARMS TOGETHER, BLINDFOLD ME, AND ALL COME AFTER ME!" Lucy yelled at them.

The dragon slayers grit their teeth as her yelling hurt their ears. Gray cringed from Lucy's wrath.

"Tired.. yea right.. I know exactly why your legs gave out… I heard you moan." Laxus thought to himself and smirked.  
"Jeez Luce… it was to train you to notice your surroundings more." Natsu rubbed his ears.

"You need to be more alert." Laxus spoke in a low voice. She looked up at him to find him staring into her eyes. She knew what he meant… he had caught her red-handed in the fact that she really did not pay attention to her surroundings.

"Now you know that you can't be ignorant." Gajeel crossed his arms and frowned slightly at her in disapproval.

Lucy looked at Gajeel's face.. and she pouted. It was true. Everything they said was true.

"Weirdo.. don't pout. You just need to work on it more. Better to start now than later right?" Natsu gave her his signature smile.  
Lucy looked at Natsu and blushed.. he sure knew how to cheer her up all the time...

Seeing her blush at Natsu, Laxus got annoyed. Having everyone blame him for hurting Lucy was bad enough.. but now Natsu and Lucy were having flirt time while she was still in his arms?

**OH HECKS NO.**

"Come on Blondie.. Time to get up." Laxus lifted her up onto her feet. Her legs still felt weak and his touch didn't help to bring strength to them either.  
"Can you stand?" Laxus asked her with a concerned voice.

"Yea… thanks Laxus." Lucy blushed again, causing Laxus to smirk in victory.

"huh.. I never thought I'd live to see a day where Laxus Dreyar would be so caring and worried over me. What crazy dream am I living now." Lucy thought to herself.

The tingling from Laxus' finger along her spine was still felt in residual amounts. And Lucy shivered from how good it still felt.  
Laxus chuckled as he noticed her shivering. He knew.

Natsu frowned at Laxus and Lucy. He marched up to Lucy and quickly lifted her up into his arms.

"NATSU! WHAT ARE YOU DDDOOOIINNGGGGG!" Natsu began to run with Lucy in his arms. She clung onto his neck and shoulder.

"KYAAAA!" Lucy's voice was getting softer and softer as Natsu ran away from them towards Mount Goyang.

"NNNNAATTSSSUUU GET BACK HERE!" Laxus thundered and ran after him.  
"NATSSSUUU YOU CHEATER!" Gray yelled as he struggled to put his clothes on and run after him.  
"YOU IDIOT OF A CANDLEHEAD!" Gajeel ran after Natsu.  
"AHAHAHAHA!" Natsu laughed heartily. He was so happy. SHE was grabbing tightly onto him. Lucy was finally in his arms… and he was going to keep it that way.

* * *

In a town far away… a certain ice mage and water mage were strolling the town. They were scouting around for a certain thief that they had to capture. Silently, they walked side by side. The woman was squirming and her heart palpitating with anxious love for the man. And the man was as composed as ice. But then something caught the eye of the woman.. and the man kept walking. She stopped in front of a magazine booth and picked up the latest issue of Sorcerer Magazine. Her eyes widened..

"Gray-sama!"

The man turned around and walked slowly over to the woman.

"Isn't this…?"

"Lucy!" Gray's eyes widened. He took the magazine from her and held it in his hands.

"Juvia didn't know love-rival had a boyfriend? Did Gray-sama know?"

On the front cover of the magazine.. was a picture of Lucy at a dining car of a train.. sitting across from a blonde haired man.. who he hated to admit was acknowledgeable as handsome. He didn't ever recall meeting such a man.. yet he looked so familiar. And why did Lucy look so comfortable… and so happy to be with him?

Front headlines were…

Celestial bombshell Lucy Heartfilia of Fairytail taken?

Who is this mysterious handsome man that has taken her heart?

"Gray-sama… doesn't the man look familiar?"  
"yea…."  
"Do you know him?"  
"No… I don't ever remember meeting him."  
"I wonder how love-rival knows him. Maybe they really are dating!" Juvia said overjoyed at the thought of Lucy being taken and out of the race for Gray's love.

He flipped through the magazine to Lucy's article.. and what he found surprised him even more.

There were even more pictures..  
Lucy holding onto the man's arm.. the man and Lucy walking in a train hallway…

**…. the two entering a first class sleeping car…**

He clenched his fists… he pushed the magazine into Juvia's hand and walked away. Glaring at the street in front of him. The air around his body dropped in temperature. Blue magic aura seethed from his body….

He was only gone for 2 days.. **2 DAYS**….and this happens?! Now he really felt the urge to finish the mission NOW. And punch a certain fire gecko in the face.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING NATSSUUUUU "


	7. Meow

**Thank you all for your wonderful comments! I'm so glad you are all enjoying it as much as I am. Haha.**

**Let me know how i did on this one! :) **

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

* * *

It was very eerie. A ghost town. No sound was heard but the rustling of leaves across the roads. The wind howled softly through the streets, the alleyways. Not a soul in sight.

Lucy was getting scared now. There was no one in the town but them. And if there weren't any people…. Who sent the job request?

She lifted her hand to her keys. Her eyes scanned the area. She saw small spiritual signatures converging up ahead. She braced herself for the unknown enemy.

A hand gently took hold of her hand, startling her. She looked towards the owner… Natsu. She let go of her keys as he tugged on her hand. With her hand free, he wrapped his hand around hers, weaving his fingers in between hers. He smiled warmly at her.

"Relax Luce. I've got your back." Natsu said smiling widely.

Lucy relaxed a bit and blushed.

Suddenly, his gaze was ripped away from her and was targeted towards a lone black cat sitting in the middle of the road.

Gajeel walked up next to Natsu and his eyes narrowed in at the cat. Gray walked up next to Lucy and Laxus next to Gray.

"That cat.. sure looks creepy doesn't it?" Lucy took a step closer to Natsu.

The black cat had green eyes staring right back at the team.

Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus shifted their legs.. and went into battle ready mode. Lucy's eyes widened as she saw them get serious. She knew… that if they were acting like this… that indeed was not a normal cat. Gray began emitting ice magic from his fists.. ready for an ambush.

Suddenly.. cats began to appear everywhere. They lined the roofs, the alleyways, the streets. They were surrounded.

"meow." The black cat spoke.

Then all the cats began to meow simultaneously. The whole town was now resonating with cat meows.

Laxus, Gajeel, and Natsu grabbed their ears. Their dragon-slayer ears were being overloaded with the strange loudness of the cats. What surprised Lucy was that they fell to their knees. And soon after, Gray fell to his knees as well… desperately covering his ears with his hands…

"GUYS! WHAT'S WRONG!" Lucy knelt down next to Gray and Natsu.. their enemy was here and she had no idea who she was dealing with.. or what she could do to help them.

"Lucy… run" Natsu said struggling.

"What no! I'm not leaving you!" Lucy screamed at Natsu.

"Please Lucy!... RUN!" Gray pleaded to Lucy.

"NO!.. LOKE!" Lucy yelled out in desperation as she put her hand to her keys.

In a flash of light, Loke appeared beside her.

"Loke help! The cats. They're doing something to them.. Loke?" Lucy looked in horror at Loke as he was desperately trying to cover his ears from the ringing meows.

"Lucy…. I.. can't" Loke fell to his knees as well.. his eyes narrowed and became slits.

Fearing for her spirit, "Sorry Loke.. forced gate closure!" but it didn't work… she couldn't open his gate!

"What… WHAT'S GOING ON!" Lucy screamed.

Silence. The cats stopped meowing and soon clicking of heals onto concrete were heard. Lucy's eyes darted around to pinpoint the location of the noise. She glanced at her guild mates and found them pale and sweating.

"Luce.. whoever he is.. he's dangerous… stay behind me." Natsu got up on his feet and walked in front of her.

A sultry voice spoke…"Meow….."

And quickly after, Lucy heard in horror her team reply back. "Meow"

Again the voice spoke louder this time "Meow."

And again… her team responded back with "Meow."

"Guys…." Lucy slowly turned her head towards Natsu and Gajeel.. then to Gray and Laxus.

They took a step forward… and began walking away from Lucy. Towards the black cat.

"Guys! Stop! Don't listen!" Lucy ran up and hugged Natsu from behind. She tried to stop him from walking away but was getting dragged along as well.

"Come.. kitties… come to me" the voice was loud and crisp. Lucy's eyes widened and she saw a woman in a tight black dress. Her eyes were black and so was her long hair. Her skin pale… she looked… creepy…

"who are you… " Lucy glared at her.

"I am the queen of this town… and you little girl… are not welcome here." The woman spoke darkly.

Natsu pried Lucy's hands off of him and the men walked over to the lady.

"Guys! Please.. stop! Fight it!" Lucy pleaded to them.  
But they kept their back to her.

"HAHAHAHA fool. They are MINE now." The woman took a step towards Gray and Natsu. They were standing right next to her now. She gently caressed their faces.. Natsu and Gray trembled with anger… trying to fight against the hold the woman had over them.

"Such handsome men… it is a wonder how they willingly traveled with someone as ugly as you."

"I'M NOT UGLY! LET MY FRIENDS GO!"

"Not a chance..." The woman walked up close to Gajeel.. yanked his mask off. "Ooh… look at this one here… such a manly face… to good to be hidden…" She leaned in close and licked his cheek. Gajeel was struggling to move his body. His whole body was shaking with anger.

Lucy was pissed off now. Her team was counting on her … she was their only hope. But why was she unaffected. A thought came across her mind..

She grabbed her key… "Open the Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!"

A bright light appeared..

"SAND BUSTER!"

The sand was everywhere along the street now. And Lucy stood waiting for the results she was hoping for.

And like that… all the cats came down and appeared in front of Lucy.. in the sandy street. Lucy smirked. She had just made a huge sand box.. or litter box for the cats.

"_Meow" _ The woman sang.

The cats all replied back… and even her team began to meow. Lucy watched as Scorpio was also affected by the woman's weird magic. He clenched his ears… and was slowly pulled towards the woman as well.

She realized… the woman's weakness… and that was all she needed.

Taking the opportunity.. Lucy braced herself.

"OPEN THE GATE OF THE RAM! ARIES!"

"I'm sorry…" Aries said cringingly as she attacked. "WOOL BOMB!"

Pink fluff was everywhere and the cats were going insane with it.

"you're a very clever girl…." The woman glared at Lucy… "but no matter.. what will you do… when your precious friends… become my own."

Lucy clenched her fists and was surprised by swirling seals under the feet of her team, Loke, and Scorpio. When the swirls dissipated.. she and Aries saw the men…. Turned into cats.

Laxus a yellow cat. Gajeel a black cat. Gray a black and blue cat. Natsu a pink cat. Scorpio a red and white cat. And Loke a yellow cat.

The woman picked up Loke.. "How adorable they are now. They are perfect. Now… they can never leave me" She grinned menacingly.

Lucy and Aries clenched their fists… Lucy knew she didn't have much magic energy left to fight the woman. There was still so much she didn't know about her opponent… all she knew was that she really wanted to punch the woman's face in and make her regret for messing with Fairytail..

"Thank you Aries… You can go back now.." Lucy spoke softly.

With a bright light, Aries vanished.

"Open the gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Lucy huffed out.

Virgo appeared and bowed. "Hime."

"I need water Virgo."

"Understood Hime." Virgo disappeared into the ground.

"Hahaha…. You are such a weak girl. Is that all you can do? KITTIES!" the woman yelled and soon the cats regained their focus on Lucy. They launched at her and Lucy took out her whip. Fleuve d'étoiles was going to take too much of her already vanishing magic energy..

She whipped at the cats, making them hiss and claw at her. There were too many cats and so she was scratched terribly from everywhere. Her clothes were getting tattered and blood was running down her arms, legs, and back.

But out of no where, virgo popped up out of the ground.. in the process punching some cats up into the air. She landed right next to Lucy and smiled. Virgo was soaking wet.

"Sorry Hime. It took a little while. Punishment time?"

"No punishments Virgo! Thank you! And now.." Lucy smirked. "OPEN THE GATE OF THE WATER BEARER! AQUARIUS!"

A flash of light… and water burst out of the tunnel that Virgo had just popped out of. And in the water, was a very pissed of Aquarius.

"YOU ANNOYING LITTLE BRAT! YOU DARE INTERUPT MY DATE WITH SCORPIO!" She was about to wash Lucy away when…

"Aquarius! You have to save him!" Lucy yelled at her.

"I'LL KILLL…. WAIT WHAT!?"

"That woman over there turned Scorpio into a cat!" Lucy pointed at the red and white cat next to black dressed lady. Lucy trusted in Aquarius' rage. And the rage that would come after finding that her precious Scorpio was turned into a cat. If any of her spirits could beat her and her army of cats… it was Aquarius.

Aquarius face darkened.. "YOU WITCHHHHH!" a huge tsunami wave was sent roaring through the street. The cats all were washed away with the tidal wave in terror.. the huge torrent hit the horrified woman and swept her back into a building. Crashing her into the concrete wall.

Aquarius didn't let go. She kept streaming the torrent of water at the pinned woman… making the torrent stronger and stronger.. the woman screamed.

"YOU DARE HURT MY BOYFRIEND! I'll DDRROOWWNNN YOUUUUU!"

After Aquarius rage was finally satisfied, the waters receded and the woman lay unconscious and drenched.

The cats that were swept away stood back up shakily on their paws.. they were scattered everywhere across town… and were miserable… their fur all wet.. almost having been drowned to death…

But then magic seals began to appear beneath the cats… every single one of them.. swirls of light and air surrounded them.. and in their stead…. Stood men.

They all looked at their hands.. their surroundings.. each other… smiles began to form on their face… and soon shouts of joy.

"YEAAHH!"

"WE'RE BACK TO NORMAL!"

"FINALLLLYYYYYYYY!"

"YESS!"

Scorpio stood up shaking his head.. he remembered Aquarius and Lucy… and began running back to them.

Loke was holding his head as he leaned against a wall.. he smiled as he saw his own hands in front of him.. "Lucy…." And then he felt her.. her magic was dangerously low… "LUCY!" he shot up and ran towards her.

Aquarius turned back to yell at Lucy again but was shocked to find her laying in the arms of Virgo. She went over to Lucy.

"Aquarius-sama… please head back with Scorpio-sama.. Lucy-sama can't hold your gates open for much longer."

Aquarius looked at Lucy with a frown… she didn't notice at first that Lucy was so hurt.. she was so scratched up everywhere… blood was trailing down her wet body. Lucy's breathing was labored.

"Thanks Aquarius…. I knew you could do it." Lucy smiled.

"Tch… troublesome brat…" Aquarius said turning away. She brightened as Scorpio ran up to her.

"Lucy…" Scorpio looked shocked at Lucy's state.

"C'mon honey… we need to go…. " Aquarius gave Scorpio a look.

Scorpio looked towards Virgo. She gave him a nod. And Scorpio nodded back. The two celestial spirits lit up and disappeared.

"LUCY!" Loke came running.

Lucy smiled as she saw Loke running over to her. Her eyelids became heavy and began to close more and more with each blink.

.

.

.

.

**"HIME!"**


	8. Run Run Run

**OOHH.. YOU LOVE ME. I told you your comments motivate me to write faster. :) **

**Thank you for your lovely comments. Let me know how I'm doing! **

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairytail.**

* * *

**"Lucy… Lucy… LUCY!"**

Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Laxus… ran through alleyways and streets.. desperately making their way towards Lucy..

Laxus was so frustrated.. everything was wet and so he couldn't activate his lightning body mode…

"DAMMIT!"

Stomping through the town, Laxus was desperately trying to maintain his composure and not shock people to death.

Gray punched the ground of the street he was on… freezing the street solid. He ran onto the ice and slid faster down the streets. The ice made the recently released civilians freeze.. they began to shiver as their wet clothes froze on them..

"Oopps! Sorry!" Gray yelled as he slid past.

Flaming red, Natsu was rocketing through the streets. Luckily, everything was wet and so as Natsu ran through, he acted as a super dryer. The civilians he passed were left with fluffy dry hair and completely dry clothes.

Gajeel… had already arrived. Using the speed of his iron shadow dragon mode, it took no time at all to locate her. He had seen Virgo yell out to her master… Loke running desperately towards her… and in mid-run, Loke's body began to light up.. so did Virgos.. and they both disappeared. Gajeel dashed and caught Lucy before her head touched the floor.

"I got you bunny girl…. I got you…"

* * *

He was so mad.. they had hiked a icy mountain up to a small village sitting at the very top of the mountain peak.. There had been sightings of a dragon by some of the inhabitants of the village.. however when he, Happy and Lisanna had arrived…

Only huge disappointment awaited them..

"Blizzardvern… it was just a blizzardvern…AAAHHHHHHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT WASN'T IGNEEEL!"

"aww Natsu.. I'm sorry…" Lisanna said patting his back. "You'll find him someday.. I know it!"

"Yea Natsu… We'll never give up! At least we get to eat all this food!"

"I really wonder how they get all this food up here. You can't grow anything up here." Lisanna watched the villagers bring plates upon plates to the banquet table.

"I DON'T CARE! IGGNEELLL WHERE ARE YOU!" Natsu fumed.

Lisanna giggled. "Oh Natsu…" she watched him and his childish antics. It was truly amazing how little he had changed. It was as if she hadn't gone to Edolas at all. But then she began to feel a little guilty.. she knew deep inside… that that was foolish thinking. That as much as she wished that nothing had really changed with Natsu… a certain someone was living proof that Natsu **was** changing.. Natsu was always a boy strengthened by his emotions. And one certain emotion, the overwhelming urge to protect, was his greatest weapon to getting stronger and closer with the very person he wanted to protect.

And right now… he was protecting Lucy. He was stuck on Lucy. What hurt Lisanna the most since she came back… was that he had done just fine with her. She had always worried how Natsu would fare with her disappearance…. She found that she worried for nothing… But now.. Lisanna wanted Natsu back… she wanted **HER** best friend back..

She was going to take him back. All she needed to do was switch Natsu's protective urge over from Lucy… to her.

"Sorry Lucy…. He was mine first." Lisanna thought to herself as she smiled at Natsu. **"I saw him first."**

* * *

Her body felt heavy.. sore.. stinging pain began to increase as she woke up..

"Mm…." Lucy groaned..

"Luce…you're awake! How you feeling?" she heard a familiar voice speak softly.

"mm… Natsu?" she fluttered her eyes open.

"Hey there sleepy head" He smiled warmly at her.

"what… what happened?" she tried to get up.

A large hand gently pressed her back down…

"Not so fast blondie… you still need to rest."

"Laxus..?" She looked towards the left side of her bed. Laxus was sitting right next to her. Natsu was on the right side. Laxus looked at her with a blank face… but his eyes gave himself away… they were soft eyes… they betrayed him by showing how worried he was.

"You gave us quite a scare there Lucy…" Gray sat on the bed near her feet. He gently gave a squeeze to her foot.

"You beat that witch.. bunny… I'm proud of you…" Gajeel stood at the foot of her bed with his arms crossed against his chest. He did not look happy. He looked very concerned and serious.

"I did beat her..didn't i. hehe. If you're so proud why do you look so angry?"

"Because I am angry with you!" Gajeel yelled at her.

"Dude! Not now!" Gray yelled at Gajeel.

"No.. I'm fureikn pissed off right now so you piss off ice prick."

"what… why?" Lucy stared back at Gajeel with shock.

"You rusting pile of crap. Leave her alone. She needs to rest!" Gray yelled back.

Gajeel ignored Gray and leaned in towards Lucy..

"When your partner tells you to run… you fureikn run.. don't argue back. We have our reasons for asking you to run. Don't tell me it hurts your pride or some bull crap excuse for why you don't want to run. **When we say run… you run your sexy butt out of there… got it?"** Gajeel growled..

Lucy just stared back in shock at Gajeel.. She looked at Natsu, Gray, and Laxus… they were all looking away with frowns on their faces… she had hoped to see them fight on behalf of her.. side with her that what she did was the right thing… but the looks on their faces..

Her eyes began to sting.. she gently brought her bandaged hands up to the top of her blanket and pulled it up to cover her face.. tears spilled down the sides of her face.. she was so hurt.. so angry..

"Luce.. it's not that we aren't happy you saved us… it's just that… we were so worried.."

Lucy kept her face covered.. letting the blanket soak up some of her tears.

"Look Blondie… what we mean is that….. sigh…" Laxus ran his hand through his hair.. frustrated at how things turned out. "We know you're strong… but a mage needs to know when to pick battles and when not to. You could've died.. that woman was strong.. we couldn't even fight against her magic… and we are all S-class mages.."

"I can fight… I'm a fairytail mage… I didn't want to lose you all… I just.."

"We know you're strong…. **we just don't want anything to happen to you.**. ok bunny. So just please…just listen to us from now on." Gajeel rubbed his hands down his face.

Lucy peered through her blanket.. They all looked at her with concern.. she nodded slowly.

"Good.. I'm really proud of you though Lucy. You were so smart and amazing!" Natsu said happily. "But..** don't ever** do that again." He looked at her with a frown now with wide eyes.

"O..okay… " she hid herself in her blankets again.

"Try to get more sleep Lucy… we'll leave once you feel ready to." Gray said smiling gently.

She closed her eyes and let the heaviness overtake her.. soon she was off into dreamland.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, the men watched Lucy sleep. Laxus gently brushed her bangs away from her face… they all watched her sleep peacefully.

Natsu held Lucy's hand with both of his. He brought her hand close to his mouth and he kissed her hand. His bangs covered his eyes.

Laxus looked at her keys that were on top of the table along with her belt and whip. He was lost in thought.

Gajeel watched Natsu hold onto Lucy's wrapped up hands. Her whole body was practically wrapped up. It was too heartbreaking for him. He had found her all cut up and bloody… he had found her on the verge of magic depletion.. She wasn't supposed to protect them and in the process almost die… they were supposed to protect her. They… had been careles… She was the one who needed protecting…. He walked out of the room determined to do something about it.

Gray also needed fresh air.. it was too close… too close….. he questioned himself whether they were doing the right thing… interfering in her life.. were they changing the future for better… or for worse…. How would they survive this.. how would they return home and be the same ever again…

"It was never going to be easy…"

* * *

He was enjoying a beer in a pub with Lily… Levy and her team Shadowgear were back in the hotel they were staying at.. probably sleeping to prepare for their mission tomorrow.

"Man.. did you hear?"

"What?"

"Remember that cursed town at the base of Mount Goyang?"

"Yea? What a bout it?"

Gajeel and Lily eyed each other. "Mount Goyang huh…" Gajeel thought to himself.

"Remember how all the mages that went to lift the curse never came back. Well turns out.. a Fairy mage went and just lifted the curse just yesterday."

"What really? From Fairytail? Must've been Laxus or Gildarts. Those Fairytail mages sure are strong. No wonder they are number one."

"Actually.. it was a female mage."

"Really? Titania?"

"Nope."

Gajeel shifted his head towards the two men conversing behind him.

"It was the _**celestial mage.**_"

Gajeel and Lily's eyes widened.. "Bunnygirl?! No way…" he thought to himself.

"no… Lucy Heartfilia?! This girl right?!" one man took out the latest issue of Sorcerer.

"YEA! Her! I know right! She's hot and powerful. Those fairytail girls sure are the real deal. There's Titania.. and Mira.. ohhh Mira…"

"Wow… single handedly?"

"Yup.. single handedly."

"How do you know this?"

"One of our S-class mages that went a few months ago never came back… but just a few hours ago.. he communicated with our guild master through a communication lacrima. It's real man… she did it."

"Wow… lucky man whoever this is." The man pointed at the man in the picture standing next to Lucy.

"I know… lucky prick.. I would do anything to go on a date with her."

"If only I could find a woman like her. I'd settle down."

"haha. Someday.."

The two men stood up from their seats and said their goodbyes and left.

Gajeel stood up and chugged his beer down. He went over to their table and lifted up the Sorcerer magazine.

He raised an eyebrow at the front cover… and flipped through the magazine… Lily was perched on Gajeel shoulder and was looking through the magazine as well with him.

"Do you believe them?" Lily asked.

"Tch… bunnygirl ain't that strong. I'm sure they're exaggerating."

"Hm… I don't know Gajeel…. Lucy can be strong when she puts her heart into it…"

Gajeel remained silent as he roughly flipped through the pages of the magazine.. quickly glancing through the pictures of Lucy and her mysterious companion.

"Where's Natsu in these? I always thought Lucy and Natsu had a thing for each other… Do you know that man?"

Gajeel frowned at the pictures.. the man looked familiar… yet he couldn't put his finger on it. And it was definitely odd that Lucy wasn't with Natsu… had something happened between them?

Was there really nothing between them…?

"Gihi…. Well…. This just means I can go hunting now… right?"

"Hunting?" Lily asked.

"Bunny hunting.." Gajeel smirked

Lily gave a "WTH" look to Gajeel… "you…. you…. It was Lucy?!"

"Gihi… let's go cat."

"What about levy?!"

"Who says I can't have both?"

"You're terrible Gajeel!"

"Tch… I'm kidding."

"You better be…I refuse to believe that you'd be so heartless to lead two respectable ladies on.."

"Or am I?"

"GAJEEL!"

"Gihi…"


	9. Clarity

**Hi! Hope you like it! I had a hard time deciding where I wanted to go with this story.. I think I have a general idea. **

**Leave me a comment! I like to know how you all are receiving the chapters! motivates me to write better chapters and write faster. Thank you for all your support. **

**Hiro Mashima owns FairyTail**

* * *

She woke up to find herself all in the hospital room. A nurse was tending to her beside her.

"You're finally awake Ms. Heartfilia." She smiled.

Lucy's eyes fluttered. She looked around her sunlit white room and then to her nurse. Wait.. a woman nurse?

"Who…"  
"My name is Emily. I just came into to town yesterday. Thank you so much for saving our town." She bowed.

Several woman and male nurses and doctors looked into the room now.

"Yes thank you!" they all said together.  
"No no problem! I am glad I was able to help" Lucy smiled. "How long was I out for? What's happened?"  
"Well.. You've been out for three days now."

"THREE DAYS?!" Lucy sat up quickly. "Owwiie.." her muscles were still sore from her fight.

"Please take it slowly. You body is still healing.  
"That's odd.. I didn't think I took that much damage.."

"You're correct Ms. Heartfilia." A elderly man in a white doctors uniform came in. He nodded at the nurse and she left the room.

Lucy's eyes widened as he stood at the foot of her bed.

"What.. what's going on…" Lucy was scared.  
"Hello Ms. Heartfilia.. I am Dr. Brom. May I call you Lucy?"

Lucy nodded.. she was scared..

"Have you had any relatives with any health problems?" he asked.  
"Yes… my mother.. how did you know?"  
"We have reason to believe that you may have deteriorating magic syndrome. Your mother is Layla Heartfilia yes?"  
"Yes…"

"We looked up your family medical history and found medical records for her. She had sudden chest pains, lower basal body temperature, numbness, and chronic fatigue. Do you have any of these symptoms?"

"Yes…" Lucy was pale now..  
"Your mother was diagnosed with deteriorating magic syndrome also. Did you know of this?"

Lucy shook her head.. she remembered her mother being sick, always feeling tired. But no one had told her what she was sick with. It all made sense now.

Everything was white noise now. If what he said was true.. she didn't have much time to live did she..

"How long.."  
"What do you mean?" another doctor asked.  
"How long do I have left.."  
"It's hard to say… seeing that your body's healing rate has decreased.. and your occupation as a mage to use your already depleting magic… many factors can contribute to…." He paused.

"I understand.. Thank you for all your efforts." Lucy smiled warmly at them.

The doctor came up to sit beside her bed. He put both his hands on hers.

"Please let me know if there is anything I can do… you saved me.. saved all of us… I wish there was something I could do… "  
"Thank you.. that's very sweet.." Lucy smiled and looked down at her blanket. "can you keep this a secret.."  
"yes.. yes of course."

She was walking about the city now… everything made sense. Her pains, her teammates from the future.. the way they interacted with her. How they first greeted her.. their eyes.. why Gray acted the way he did when she asked about the future..

"wow…. A princess." A child spoke.  
"Huh…?" Lucy looked around and found herself surrounded by a group of little boys.

"I… said you really do look like a princess…" one little boy blushed.  
"Awww.. you're so sweet.." she knelt down and patted his head.  
"You're Lucy Heartfilia right?" another boy spoke up timidly  
"Yes I am. The one and only" she winked at him and caused the boy to turn red.  
"May we have your autograph!" they all spoke together.

Lucy chuckled. She gave them her autographs on their pieces of paper.. writing love Lucy Heartfilia of Fairytail..

A flash of light.. "Princess" Loke bowed.

"Loke." Lucy smiled without looking at him.  
"I knew you were a princess!"  
"You're a real princess aren't you!" the boys looked so excited.  
"Haha. No no. I am just an ordinary girl."

"Yes she is. The only and only princess Lucy Heartfilia. And I am her knight in shining armor." Loke said standing proudly.

"Then are you both in love?!" One boy said shocked.  
Loke was ecstatic with hearts in his eyes at Lucy.. she on the other hand was sweatdropping and twitching…

"I want to be your knight!" Another yelled raising his hand.

"Me too!"

Lucy couldn't help but giggle at their cuteness. She took each one of them and kissed them on their foreheads. Making the kids blush. Loke tried to sneak his forehead in for a kiss too but she just pushed him away.. leaving the lion to sulk as the little boys got kisses but he couldn't..

"You boys will be wonderful knights. But I'm afraid I can't keep you. You must be knights in shining armor to your future wives."

"Plus… she has her own knights that can take care of her." A man said from behind.

Lucy stood up and turned around. She saw her team. Natsu.. Gray… Gajeel.. Laxus... she smiled.. there they were... her friends.. her knights..

The little boys were wide-eyed.. obviously in awe at how these men looked so powerful.. and so COOL.

"You scared us Luce.. you weren't waiting for us at the hospital.."  
"Sorry Na-" she looked around at the kids.."I wanted to explore this town a bit." Lucy said smiling.  
"Well next time don't run off by yourself.. you nearly gave us all heart attacks." Gray said frowning.

"Sorry…." Lucy laughed nervously.

"You better be blondie.." Laxus crossed his arms.  
"You ready to go now?" Gajeel asked behind his face mask.

Lucy smiled.. "Yea." She walked towards her team with Loke. She looked back at the boys.. and the other civilians that were watching her.. they were all smiling and waving goodbye..

The smallest of the boys ran up after her and stood in front of her..

"Thank you for saving us!" the kid bowed.. "I'll never forget you…"  
he stood back up straight. "You have to come visit us again!" he had tears streaming down his face..

The other kids were trying to quickly rub away their tears without getting caught for having started crying..

"Of course! Be good strong boys and study hard!" She waved as she walked away with her team.

"THANK YOU!" was heard all around as they walked out of the town.

* * *

The warm campfire burned on. Lucy had cooked the boys a good meal and they had devoured every ounce of it. Laxus, Gray and Gajeel had gone to bed.. and Natsu was sitting with Lucy on a log.. enjoying the night sky.

The stars were twinkling above.. shooting stars were seen here and there..

"It's nice here isn't it Luce."  
"Mm… it is nice."

Lucy was leaning on Natsu's shoulder and he was resting his head on hers.

"Natsu…"  
"hm…?"  
"It's cold…" Lucy said softly.

"silly.. you're **always cold**. You never put enough clothes on." He put his arm around her to warm her.  
"Mmm.. much better."

She looked at his hand.. his left ring finger..

"Natsu…"  
"hm..?"  
"you were married..?"

Natsu flinched.. only the crackling of the campfire.. the sound of crickets were heard..

"What happened?"  
"Luce…"

…

…

"I was engaged.."

…

Lucy sat up straight and looked into his eyes.. his eyes were sad and deep.. where did her Natsu go.. the always bright eyes..

"Was?..."  
"Luce.. please…."  
"Ok.. I wont ask about her.. Do you have anyone right now?"

Natsu smiled.. "No… no I don't.." he looked at the fire.

She shifted to look at the fire too.. he put his arm around her again.

"I'm glad you're here with me Natsu…I'm glad all of you are here.. " tears were streaming down her face…

"Luce.." Natsu smelt her tears.. he looked at her with concern… "Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong? It was Gray wasn't it? or Gajeel? Laxus? I'll beat them up" Natsu growled..

"I'm just…. So happy.." she cried laughing.. in her time of need… he was always there.. she had just found out she was dying.. much sooner to her liking and there Natsu was.. right beside her.. even if it wasn't per se HER natsu.

"You're so weird…" Natsu looked at her confused…

He lifted his hand and wiped away her tears from her face using his thumb.

"Don't cry Luce… you are more beautiful when you're smiling." Lucy's eyes widened.. and she cried even more..  
"That's the sweetest thing you've said to me…" she hugged him.  
"Weirdo… it's not the sweetest.. I've said plenty of sweet things to you.."  
"Hahaha…sure you did.." she cried and laughed into his neck.  
"Hey!"  
"hahahaha"

After a while… she fell asleep in Natsu's arms. He gently lifted her up and entered their tent. Placing her in his sleeping bag, he gently slid in next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and brushed her hair away from her face…

"Luce…" Natsu cried softly… "I wish I could save you… I wish with all my heart…."

Gajeel..  
Laxus…  
Gray…

Tears streamed down their faces…

* * *

Laxus and Mira had just finished storming through the newest base of wolf's bane dark guild. The council had finally arrived and were overseeing the arrests of the the dark guild members. Lahar approached the two FairyTail mages.

Lahar gave a slight bow.

"Laxus Dreyar.. Mira Straus.. I am here on behalf of the Magic Council to thank you personally for defeating Wolf's Bane."  
"Lahar-san. It's good to see you again" Mira smiled.

Laxus just gave a nod.

"I must say.. I am very impressed with Fairytail's recent escapades in successfully completing S-class missions without any significant property damage."

Mira looked confused. Laxus just stared at him.

"You fellow guildmate Erza Scarlett was reported to have defeated an army of trolls in the northern region of Fiore. And Lucy Heartfilia was reported to have just completed the Mount Goyang mission"

Laxus raises his eyebrows… "Mount Goyang mission?"

"Ah yes. I remember that one. It was a mission that was originally classified as a class A mission… but should have been Class S considering how long it was available for" Mira put a finger up to her chin

"Yes. The council thought so too and as of this week effectively, it was reassigned as an S-class mission. And amazingly… Lucy Heartfilia was able to complete the mission without any extensive property damage.. She did flood the city but it is nothing compared to any of the other property damages your guild is known for." Lahar adjusted his glasses.

"Really? I am surprised… I doubt Natsu or Gray would have just sat back on the mission.. it is odd." Mira said.

Finally Laxus huffed with this arms crossed.

"Haha… no.. from what we were reported.. Lucy Heartfilia completed the mission with a different team. I have to admit.. I and the council prefer this new team over the destructive Team Natsu." Lahar laughed.

Both S-class mages stared wide-eyed at Lahar.

"Wait… Lucy wasn't with Team Natsu?" Laxus said raising an eyebrow.  
"Yes. Is that surprising to you?  
"Yes… she's always with Natsu. Or one of her team members." Mira looked worriedly at Laxus.

Laxus just frowned.

"Well… She seems more than capable of handling herself with her new partners after the reports of her fight with the criminal. She single-handedly saved the entire town's citizens that were being held under a magic spell. All previous mages were unable to subdue her but Lucy Heartfilia managed to do so. "

"Well…She is our celestial mage" Mira smiled.

Mira wondered who in the world Lucy was on a mission with.. and why wasn't she with Natsu?.. and she defeated the enemy single-handedly?...what was happening back at the guild?… the one time she leaves for a mission.. something big happens..

Laxus was frowning.. thinking hard about Lucy… he huffed and tried to brush his thoughts of her aside..

But something inside him kept nagging his mind back to her… she was with new partners… NEW… who the heck was she with right now?

Wait.. if she wasn't with natsu… then she's available right?  
They aren't dating as everyone thought they were..

And she defeated the enemy by herself? On a S-class mission?

"Hm…. Things are getting much more interesting… you're getting much more interesting… Lucy Heartfilia."

* * *

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?" Maste Makarov stood pale and frozen at the guild entrance..

Everything was wrecked.. people passed out everywhere.. Cana passed out on top of the bar counter..

"Hello Master" Wendy came up to him.  
"Wendy… what is going on here?!" he said exasperated.  
"Hehe.. well Cana-san went a little overboard on serving alcohol… "

His precious guild… everything was in shambles… where was Mira, Erza, and Laxus when you needed them… his brats were going to destroy their brand new guild building to the ground!

But this was no time to be fussing about the damage…

"Wendy… where is Team Natsu?" Master Makarov asked.  
"They're all on separate missions.."  
"Why?" Master Makarov was shocked now.."Natsu-san went with Lisanna-san and Happy to a lead of Igneel."  
"Erza-san took on a S-class mission."  
"Gray-san and Juvia-san took a mission together because it requested of them specifically."  
"I stayed and studied with Porlyusica-san on my healing magic."  
"What about Lucy?"  
"Oh.. I don't know where she went. I thought she was home but she never showed up to the guild since everyone left for their missions."  
"Hm….." Master Makarov had a frown.  
"Is something the matter Master?"  
"No…."

* * *

"_Makarov…"  
_"_oiy.. Brom.. it's been a while.. where have you been?"  
_"_I've been at Mount Goyang."  
_"_You were there! Why were you there?!"  
_"_Yes. Doing research on the herbs on this mountain.. but I got caught in the horrible curse you know... well everyone knew about it… that dang witch…she's arrested by the council.. but did you know one of your own single-handedly saved us here?"  
_"_Oh really? I didn't know.. I am just returning from a Meeting with some guild masters…"  
_"_It was Lucy Heartfilia."  
_"_LUCY?! Wait… ALONE?!"  
_"_Yea.. you're raising some pretty tough cookies there Makarov."  
_"_I know.. all my children are strong.. but I can't help but wonder.. why is she alone…"  
_"_well she wasn't alone.. she had some team mates with her.. but she defeated that witch who was causing all of us such trouble all by herself.."  
_"_I am so proud of her… she's come so far…" Master Makarov chuckled to himself._

"_But Makarov…"  
_"_Hm…? What is it?"  
_"_I think you need to pay a little more attention to Lucy."  
_"_What.. why? Did something happen?"  
_"_It is not for me to say…"  
_"_Brom…"  
_"_I promised her. All I will say is…. It is best if she takes a break.."  
_"_a….. break?"  
_"_a __**permanent**__ break…"  
_"_what happened Brom…"  
_"_ask her yourself… but I told you nothing. You have to find out on your own."_

* * *

"Master?"  
"Follow me Wendy… we have some things to discuss." Master Makarov walked towards the stairs.

Wendy followed after Master Makarov.. nervous and curious as to what was going on.. something was bothering her though…

"Where is Lucy-san?"


	10. I Know

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for your comments! I'm so encouraged to continue writing! I have some fun ideas that will come up in the future chapters. Hope you enjoy this one!**

**Let me know how I did! How did you like the chapter? Leave me a comment :)**

**Hiro Mashima owns FairyTail**

* * *

So warm.

Her eyes fluttered open and she found herself staring right into Natsu's face. He was sleeping peacefully and he had his arms around her. Her heart was pounding at how close they were… the intimacy.. it was so foreign.. yet so exciting.

Then she felt someone stir from behind her. Chills ran up her spine as she was startled by the revelation… that someone was laying right up beside her. SPOONING! His arm was cool… and that meant.

Lucy looked over her shoulder and saw Gray snuggled up against her back. His arm was draped over her waist below Natsu's arm.

**Gulp***

She faced forward towards Natsu with a tomato face. She could hear her blood pumping through her veins. Her heart felt like it was going to pop out of her chest.

Trying to calm herself down, she took deep quiet breaths in and out.. she closed her eyes and began to relax.. it was his smell.. that smokey smell… Natsu.. it was his cool arms… the refreshing touch… Gray…

"What will I do with you two…" she thought to herself. Slowly she opened her eyes and decided she did not want to get caught with both of them awake in there current position. She gently placed Gray's arm back at his side.. then Natsu's.

Freeing herself, she got up as silently as possible and put their blankets snuggly on them.

She exited the tent and found it hard to adjust her eyes to the bright sunlight. Because of this, she ran into something.. something wet?!

"Eeek!" Lucy squeaked softly as she fell backwards. Arms wrapped around her and prevented her from falling. Gently opening her eyes.. she saw something she would never forget.

It was Gajeel… his face was covering the sun so she could see…his face was close enough for her to see every line.. every drop of water.. his hair was wet and so the droplets were reflecting the sunlight.. and the sun's rays were giving him a halo around his head. His red eyes bore into hers.. those mesmerizing red dragon eyes.. his lips slightly open to show his pearly white teeth.. the iron studs on his face..

Lucy was speechless..

"I thought I told you to be more aware of your surroundings." Gajeel said softly as he inched forward her to face..

Lucy reacted by pushing her hands against Gajeel's wet chest.

"Sorry Gajeel… I just…"

A bright light appeared.. "Prin-…"

But then...  
Lucy's arms went limp.. her legs gave out beneath her.. her head fell backwards as she began to lose consciousness… her breathing became labored..

Lucy saw Gajeel yell… her world began to spin…

"LOKE GO BACK!"

His red eyes not leaving Lucy's face even for a second..

Lucy had felt an overwhelming drain… the minute Loke had arrived, her magic reserve had depleted fast.. and just as quickly as he had come, Loke was gone.

The strong arms lifted her up bridal style and she was brought to the campfire. Gajeel sat her on a log and steadied her as he sat right next to her. He had an arm around her and with his free arm, began to ready breakfast that he had already prepared.

Her vision was coming back.. the world wasn't spinning as much any more.. but she did feel weak and sleepy again..

"Bunnygirl.. snap out of it." Gajeel took turns giving his attention to breakfast preparation and Lucy's face.  
"I'm….. fine."  
"Don't lie to me. " He growled at her.  
"I…."  
"Here.. eat this." Gajeel placed a bowl of soup in her hands. A spoon was in the bowl.

Lucy sat leaning against Gajeel with the bowl in her hands.

"Eat Lucy… that's the only way you'll feel better. You need energy. Food = energy so eat up."

Slowly lifting her spoon.. she took a sip of her soup.. It was really good.

"Wow… it's really good."  
"Of course it does. I made it."

Lucy looked at Gajeel's face. He was staring at her.

"Who would've thought.. Gajeel the Iron Dragon Slayer.. would be a great cook."  
"Tch… it's cuz you've never tasted my cooking before."  
"You never offered to share. And.. you're such a handy man." Lucy smiled as she admired Gajeel's spoon and took another spoonful.  
"You like it?"

"Mhm.. it's very beautiful." She rubbed her thumb over the intricate design of the spoon's handle. There was a dragon and its tail trailed down the entire spoon. The wings and scales were all detailed and each groove, surface was smooth.

"Then you can have it."  
"Really?" Lucy looked wide-eyed at him.  
"Yea." Gajeel looked away blushing. She was always so cute looking up at him with those bright wide bunny eyes.  
"Thank you Gajeel" Lucy smiled.

She continued eating… her smile faded.

"Gajeel.."  
"hm."  
"In your future, I'm not alive.."  
"Bunnygirl.. we made it clear.. we will not answer any—"

"**It wasn't a question**…" Lucy looked into his eyes… there it was.. what she was looking for.. it was so small she almost could've missed it.. but it was there..** the fear.**

"**I know."** Lucy said.

Gajeel looked at her wide-eyed… clenching his jaw together…

A flash of lightning appeared before them…

"You know what Blondie?" Laxus appeared  
Lucy fake smiled. "I know that Gajeel will be a wonderful husband someday"

Gajeel just kept staring at Lucy's face.. he couldn't believe her.. how… how did she find out?!... and that fake smile.. had she been hiding her pain? how long did she know for?

"HAHA.. if he would be a wonderful husband… then I would be the most perfect husband in all of Fiore." Laxus said smugly as he crossed his arms.  
"WHAT! What are you trying to say lightning freak." Gajeel growled back.  
"Haha… Oh Laxus... you never fail to amuse me in how much confidence you have of yourself." Lucy said smiling.  
"Oh I am very confident Lucy.. I know.. I will be a very good husband. I'm on a different level than you Gajeel… women… I know what women want.. what they need.. " Laxus smirked.  
"HAHA…. You don't know crap. You can't keep up with me." Gajeel glared at Laxus

Lucy started getting uncomfortable and red.. she quickly downed her soup and gave Gajeel her attention once again.

"Thank you for the soup Gajeel… It was very delicious. I hope I can taste more of your cooking someday" she smiled.  
"Hmph.. anytime.. but I'd rather have you cook for me. I don't like to cook if I don't have to."  
"I can live with that. We can take turns for now." Lucy smiled.

Laxus was frowning at how close Gajeel and Lucy were..  
"When the heck did this happen…" he thought to himself.  
Gajeel's arm was around Lucy and he had cooked breakfast for her?! And why is she leaning on him!  
Gajeel noticed and smelt the jealousy from Laxus.

"Gihi… sure bunnygirl."

He leaned in closer towards her ear..

"It's a date." He whispered huskily into her ear.

Chillss… oh chills ran down her spine.. and boy was she steaming now.

Laxus' eyebrows were twitching as he frowned and clenched his fists.. he glared at Gajeel with great intensity. He heard it.

Lucy was so embarrassed.. this morning had been soooo embarrassing.. waking up in her partners' arms… then falling into Gajeel's… almost passing out… and getting a date proposition from Gajeel?!.. while Laxus was watching!... "OMG.. IF I DIE EARLIER.. IT'S CUZ OF THESE BOYS!".. but then she was brought back to reality... she was dying wasn't she... and Gajeel.. or Laxus who were right in front of her.. would never be hers would they?...

Her eyes went towards Laxus.. and she could see Laxus' sour face.. why was he so angry? this was no time to mope about death.. she was goign to enjoy the time she had with them now.. enjoy the present... mustering up her smile again, Lucy targeted Laxus.

"Oh.. Laxus… where did you go so early in the morning?" Lucy asked.  
"I went to the mayor's home at the Goyang Village. I picked up your reward money."  
"OH I FORGOT ABOUT THAT!" Lucy slapped her forehead with her hand.  
"You sure are clumsy…. Here." Laxus walked over and sat next to Lucy. He dropped a medium bag at her feet.  
"What is it?" Lucy asked she opened the bag. Her eyes widened in shock.. so did Gajeel's.

The bag was filled with diamonds, rubies, emeralds, sapphires… Gems..

"What.. what?..." Lucy stuttered.  
"Well.. the villagers were unable to hold their business and so had no reward money… but actually Mount Goyang is known for their rare gems acquired from mining. They thought this would be best as reward money."  
"But.. isn't this too much?" Lucy looked at Laxus with worried eyes. "They have so much to build.. so much to repair…"  
"It's fine Lucy.. this is an acceptable reward for the mission you singlehandedly completed." Gajeel said taking his arm back from Lucy.  
"What do you mean…?" Lucy looked at Gajeel with a frown.  
"I mean.. you did take an S-class mission." Gajeel looked at her with all seriousness.

"WHATT?! I DID WHAT?!" Lucy yelled. Gajeel and Laxus both clenched their ears.

"Geez Lucy.. why are you yelling so early in the morning." Gray stepped out and soon after Natsu followed.  
"Yea Lucy.. what's all the screaming about." Natsu rubbed his eyes.

"YOU!" Lucy stood up abruptly and pointed at Natsu.

Natsu looked at her with wide-eyes.

"YOU TOOK AN S-CLASS MISSION?!"  
"well.. yea. I don't see what the problem is."  
"YOU DON'T SEE WHAT THE PROBLEM IS.. YOU STOLE AN S-CLASS MISSION!"  
"Luce.. all of here are S-class mages.. we can take you on an S-class mission."  
"BUT THE GUILD DOESN'T KNOW THAT. MASTER DOESN'T KNOW YOU GUYS ARE HERE WITH ME."

Natsu took a step back.. his face started getting pale as Lucy's rage was increasing by the minute..

"NNATSUU… IF YOU STEAL THE MISSION… IT COMES AS I STOLE THE MISSION! NO ONE CAN KNOW YOU OR ANY OF YOU ARE HERE…..MEANING… WHAT."

Gulp* "Luce… just calm down.. we'll figure something out. I promise I'll—"

Lucy walked over towards Natsu and punched him in the face.  
Natsu collapsed onto the floor with a throbbing bump on this head.

"Lushhhyy…"  
"AND YOU THREE!" Lucy looked at them. "YOU DID NOTHING TO STOP HIM!"  
"ehehe… gomen Lucy… we just wanted to get you as much money as possible before we are forced to leave.." Gray said with his hands up to ease her.  
"And.. what better than an S-class mission to train you bunnygirl" Gajeel said looking away. He was plagued with the truth.. that Lucy knew.. she knew of their future… the part he had wanted to protect her from..  
"Everything will be fine blondie.. Jiji will give you a light punishment and everything will be back to normal." Laxus said nonchalantly.

Lucy cried comical tears… "my team is going to kill me when they find out I went on a S-class mission without them..ERZA IS GOING TO KILL ME… NATSU.. MY NATSU IS GOING TO NEVER LEAVE ME ALONE…"

Natsu smiled.. she had said "my Natsu"… it had a nice sound to it.

"And my Gray is going to do the same as Natsu… and then my Gajeel is going to ask me to fight him for completed the S-class mission! And OMG MY LAXUS…. I can't even imagine how he's going to react…. That a non-s-class mage… STOLE.. an s-class mission" Lucy squatted down and covered her face..

Gajeel.. Laxus.. Gray… looked away from Lucy… but were smiling as they heard her call them hers. Although they didn't' like her saying "my" to the other men present… it was still a nice title to hear.

Lucy peeked through her fingers to see their faces..

"And you guys are smiling! You think this is funny?! When I get back… the HORRORR.. THE HORRROORRR!"

"Oh come on Luce" Natsu went over to Lucy and lifted her up to stand. He hugged her tightly.

"Everything will be fine. You completed an S-class mission all by yourself. That is quite an accomplishment. Even though you did without listening to any of your partners.. but at least you did it!" Natsu smiled.

..

..

Lucy was mad…

…

..

The men waited for her to speak.. and when she did.. their hearts broke.

"Well.. Now that the mission is done… I'll start researching a way for you all to go home. I'm going to go to the river to wash up. Don't follow me." Lucy walked away from the campsite towards the river..

* * *

heartbreak in her chest.. time had gone by so fast.. it was already a week.. and now… the handsome four.. had to go home.. and when she went home.. she would have to face the truths she had tried so hard to ignore.. to run away from…

Natsu and her team had ditched her…

the four men will never remember the mission she just had with them.. she would have to live as if nothing happened… because for them… it never did happened.

She will have to live on.. having unreciprocated feelings for them.. because despite her efforts not to.. she had come to fall in love with them.. and they in her time period.. did not love her back.

That no matter what.. her time was running out. That even if she got with one of them… she would give them the pain of losing a loved one.. just as her father felt when her mother died…

She could not use magic.. if she wanted to prolong the end.

Tears streamed down her face.. she wasn't ready.. wasn't ready to go home… to let them go..

"how unlucky can you get... Lucy..."

* * *

"I told you this would happen.." Gray said frowning..  
"It's for the best… this was the only way…I.. I want her home…" Natsu said out loud.. as if trying to convince himself.. to justify why..  
"Just hope we didn't make it worse…" Laxus said rubbing his temples..

"She knows" Gajeel said softly.

Laxus and Natsu's eyes-widened.. "What?" Natsu said in unbelief. Gray didn't hear what Gajeel had said and so he was confused. He watched intently between the dragon slayers.

"She knows." Gajeel said out loud for everyone to hear.

"What….do you mean she knows?! HOW!" Natsu yelled. "WE PROMISED EACH OTHER WE WOULDN'T' SAY ANYTHING.. WTH DID YOU DO GAJEEL!"

"I DID NOTHING!" Gajeel roared. "SHE JUST FUREIKN KNEW!"

Everyone was silent now.

Sigh… "She… just told me this morning. Before Laxus arrived.. she said she knew that she doesn't exist in our time."

"What do we do now…." Gray asked softly..

.

.

.

"I don't know…" Gajeel said with his hands covering his face.


	11. Let's Play Pretend

**MUHAHAHA!** Another chapter! Two days in a row! You love me :) Thank you for all your lovely comments. I told you they motivate me to write faster :)

Let me know how i did! What do you think? Leave a comment!

**Hiro Mashima owns FairyTail**

* * *

The river was cool… she sat on top of a boulder in the middle of the river.. her feet were soaking in the cool waves.. water dripped from her chin..

Her thumb was on a certain key… telepathically…

"Crux"  
"Yes Lucy-sama.."  
"Would you by chance know any way to time travel? As you already must know.. I have some friends who must return to their time."  
"hm… time travel is a strictly prohibited topic Lucy-sama…"  
"Please.. I just want to get them back.."  
"I will ask the Celestial Spirit King for permission.. just this once Lucy-sama."  
"Thank you."

..

"Lucy-sama?"  
"Yes?"  
"Your spirits are uneasy… I suggest you talk to them about your situation.."

Lucy was frozen.. how could she forget.. her spirits hadn't seen her or heard much from her since her fight.. and poor Loke was shot back into the celestial world after trying to visit her…

"Thank you Crux.. I will… soon.."

The rippling waters kept flowing on down.. birds chirped in the air.. it was peaceful.. beautiful. The sun's rays warmed her body and she felt.. alive.

* * *

Natsu paced back and forth. Gray was getting annoyed by Natsu's restlessness.

"OIY FLAMEBRAIN.. will you just SIT down and calm yourself. I CAN'T THINK WITH YOU STUPID PACING!"  
"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO STRIPPER" Natsu shot back.  
"Natsu… sit." Laxus glared at Natsu.  
"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO.. I'm not afraid of you…"  
"Sit down." Laxus stood up glaring at Natsu.  
"OR WHAT. You looking for a fight Laxus." Natsu growled lowly.  
"She's coming" Gajeel said glaring at the two arguing dragon slayers.

Gray Natsu and Laxus flinched and looked towards Lucy's direction. And sure enough, she came walking through the trees.

"Ahem…" Natsu straightened himself and looked away.

Laxus just went back and sat down at his seat.  
Lucy walked up and gave them all glares.. she crossed her arms under her breasts.

"You guys better not have been fighting while I was gone."

"Nope.. who's fighting? Not us." Natsu said putting his hands behind his head. He grinned widely.  
"We're all best friends Lucy. We wouldn't fight" Gray said smiling too.

She looked at Gajeel who had a frown of irritation.. and Laxus who was trying to control his anger.

"Right. Sure." Lucy raised an eyebrow at them.

She looked for her keys and was trying to find the one she was looking for when Gajeel suddenly stood up and put his hand over hers. She looked up into his eyes in surprise. His eyes pleaded and demanded her to stop… to stop using her magic.

"Gajeel.."  
"No."  
"I just want to get Virgo to take care of our stuff" Lucy said frowning at Gajeel's behavior.  
Gajeel looked at the other men. "Let's pack up now. We'll leave in 10."

Laxus Gray and Natsu got up from their seats and were heading towards their tent when..

"I can help" Lucy started after the three but was stopped as the four looked at her and said simultaneously "NO."

Lucy was startled.

Gajeel picked her up and gently placed her to sit on a log.

"You sit here and look pretty." Gajeel gave her head a good strong pat and he too went to help pack.  
"Let the men handle the packing Lucy." Gray said smiling to assure her that everything was under control.  
"Yea Luce. It's our way of saying sorry for the mission okay?" Natsu smiled widely. Gray looked over at Natsu and smirked, approving of his quick lie.

"HA. You're gonna need to do A LOT better than that to get me to forgive you all. YOU GUYS OWE ME BIG TIME! And I'm not fragile so that I can't help us pack." Lucy frowned.

"Will you just sit there and enjoy the show. You can ogle our bodies to your hearts content. We won't complain. In fact, we give you permission" Laxus smirked.

"WH..WHAATT?!" Lucy looked away blushing.

The four smiled at her as they continued to pack. They were so relieved.. that Lucy was being herself… they could finally breathe and rest. A huge weight was off their chest now… not everything.. but nonetheless a good weight of burden.. at least she knew..

* * *

They were a day's worth of traveling from Magnolia now. Nastsu and Happy were sharing a room while Lisanna slept in a room next to theirs.  
Natsu and Happy were happily lying on the bed.. Staring at the stars through their window. They looked beautiful and were twinkling. Stars.. celestial…

Then the realization hit them both.

Natsu and Happy shot up from lying down to sitting positions. Thunder* effects were seen behind them as they sat mouth gaping.  
"WE FORGOT ABOUT LUCY!" They both yelled together.

"Lucy's going to kill us!" Happy said comically crying.

"Nah Happy. I'm sure she won't mind. Hehehe…" Natsu said sweating.

"I'm sure she could have used the money for her rent…" Happy said looking down guiltily..

Natsu scratched his cheek.. "Yea… we'll just have to go on a mission with her when we get back!" he smiled widely. "Don't worry Happy. Luce can't stay mad at us for too long"

Natsu leaned back and bounced onto the bed.

"I hope you're right Natsu.." Happy curled up inside the blanket next to him.

"We did take Lisanna on a mission instead… and… yawn… leave without telling her." Happy dozed off into dreamland.

After a while..

Natsu was still lying down on the bed.. staring at the ceiling.

"Luce…"

Somehow.. an unsettling feeling was in his stomach… Lucy wouldn't be too mad…. everything would be okay…. Right?

* * *

"We are NOT going there." Laxus said firmly.

"Aww cmon!" Lucy whined.

"NOPE" Gajeel shook his head.

"No" Laxus said.

"Nuh-uh" Natsu was shaking his head vigorously.

"No way" Gray said looking away.

"PLLEASEE! And plus! You guys owe me." Lucy pouted with crossed arms.  
"Luce.. we are not going there." Natsu pleaded with her.  
"It's your fault I'm in this mess. And so all of you are going make it up to me. I'll return back to Magnolia once everyone's calmed down. At least then…. Master won't be too harsh on the punishment" Lucy said comically crying.

"Lucy…" Gray said rubbing the back of his head.  
"Cmon Gray.." Lucy said grabbing his hands in hers. She pleaded with wide eyes..

…

"Fine.." Gray looked away blushing.  
"YES!"

"GRAY!" Natsu said incredulously.  
"Natsuuuuu" Lucy went up to Natsu and put her hands together.. wide-eye puppy dog eyes.  
"Luce…." Natsu whined.

Blink blink.. tears about to form.. Lucy looked so sad.

"FINE!" Natsu said giving up.

Lucy then looked towards Gajeel and Laxus, who were standing next to each other. They looked away in opposite directions with their arms crossed. Frowns on their faces.

Lucy walked up slowly to Gajeel and said "You WILL take me" as she stared.

"Or what… bunnygirl" Gajeel said staring right back at her.  
"I will NEVER be your bunnygirl ever again"  
"Ohhh…. So you did like performing with me" Gajeel smirked as he bent down closer towards her.  
"No I did not.. but if you don't take me there.. I will NEVER EVER perform with you EVER again. I can **promise** you that. And a celestial mage **always** keeps her promise."

Gulp*

"Fine." Gajeel huffed in annoyance.  
"YAY!" She clapped in joy.  
"Tch… women.." Gajeel walked away from her.

Laxus looked at her from the corner of his eyes. Lucy slowly turned her head towards him.

"Laxus.."  
"No."  
"Please…" Lucy "I've never been before.. and I can finally have a chance to go.. and I finally have the money to go.."  
"No means no blondie."

"I don't understand why you don't want to go. We can't even go back to the guild yet anyways because we haven't figured out a way to get you all back to your own time. And.. Master will probably give me a terrible punishment for taking the S-class mission.. You know how scary he can be… how terrible his punishments can be.."

"I know."

"Then?!"

"… Blondie…"

"FINE. If you don't want to come you don't have to take me. I'm going no matter what you do or say." Lucy turned around and was about to walk away when..

"Oh really?" Laxus picked her up bridal style.

"KYAA! LAXUS PUT ME DOWN!"

"I thought you're going to go no matter what I DO or say?" Laxus smirked.

Lucy tried to push her out of Laxus' grasps but of course.. he was too strong.

"You're a bully." Lucy pouted and looked away.

…

Laxus looked at the other men for support… obviously none of them wanted to go there.. but she really wanted to go huh.. Gray and Natsu glared at Laxus.. implying him to let her down… and stop making her upset. Gajeel was knocking his head on a tree…. Frustrated at how he had become.. swayed and controlled by his feelings for a woman…

Sigh…. Laxus' frustration rose.

* * *

"OOOHH! LET'S GO HERE! OOHH AND THAT ONE! AHH! THIS ONE!" Lucy was running around at the wonderful boutiques and cafes.

The four men walked together slumped and defeated.. bags in each of their hands. This was exactly what they were dreading.. it wasn't just any place they were at..

They were at Fashion Fashion of Fiore! The number one shopping city in the continent.. with city **blocks and blocks** of stores and cafes.. restaurants.. EVERYTHING... everything of a woman's dream. emphasis.. **WOMAN'S**

"how long has it been?" Gajeel said dryly..  
"it feels like 5 hours…" Gray said tired.  
"it's only been 30 minutes…" Laxus said gruffly…  
"someone….. save us…" Natsu said exasperated…

"WOMAN WE ARE NOT YOUR SLAVES! YOU DO NOT DEGRADE MEN TO BECOME YOUR..YOUR… BAG HOLDERS!" Gajeel yelled at Lucy who had heart eyes at how wonderful the shops and merchandises looked.

She turned around and saw that the men looked tortured… Gajeel was angry.. Gray and Natsu looked like they were dying.. and Laxus looked annoyed and about to explode...

She giggled and walked up to Gajeel

"I know. But you can't really blame me. You guys are the ones that chose the S-class mission and because of it got me all this money to spend. If you guys hadn't chosen an S-class mission.. we wouldn't be here would we?" Lucy said smiling.

Lucy motioned for the men to come closer towards her. Gajeel huffed in annoyance and brought his face closer. Laxus, Gray, and Natsu came closer.. annoyed and yet curious as to what she wanted to tell them in private.

"Be good boys and maybe I'll give you guys a present" Lucy whispered.

They all straightened up and looked at Lucy in confusion.

"What present?" Natsu asked innocently.

Lucy smirked and put a hand on her hip. "Wouldn't you like to know" She raised an eyebrow at them as she kept smirking. Their faces were priceless. Their eyes were wide and they had been taken by surprise. Frozen in their places.

Laughing, Lucy turned around and began to walk down the road once again.. looking at the stores she was passing by.

They watched her walk away… and they looked at each other to see if they had heard right.. seeing the shock in each others faces.. they knew it was real… and soon.. they dashed after Lucy.

Lucy walked in and out of the stores.. buying clothes.. shoes.. books.. and her faithful knights trailed behind her. Grumbling and moaning to themselves.. yet they remained close and took care of all her bags.

This was what she wanted it to be like… that nothing had changed between them.. that everything was fine.. at least for the small time that they had together.. she would enjoy every minute of it.. smiling and laughing with them.. she would worry about everything later…

Right now.. she chose to live happily.. at least for this moment.. they were all with her.. making precious memories..

This moment… she could pretend that they.. the four handsome men of FairyTail.. were her team.. her team of knights who loved her… and** would remain by her side.. to the very end.** She could pretend that at least for this moment.

A girl can dream.


	12. The Power of 7 Years

**Cuz you all love me and leave me such lovely comments. :) **I present you... another chapter! *Bow*

**Let me know how I did! :) Leave me a comment. **

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairytail**

* * *

Sometime as she was shopping, the men had decided that they needed a "man" break. They decided to visit a nearby pub for some drinks and Lucy would remain at the store she was left at until they arrived.

But some men had trailed after her for some time.. waiting… for her team to leave her so they can approach her.

Lucy was walking out of the store onto the street now.. and then she heard it.

"I suggest you stop following us." Laxus said growling.

She looked over towards the direction of Laxus' voice. Sure enough, her team was facing a group of creepy men.

"Hey man… she's single right? She's the famous Lucy Heartfilia. We just want a chance to meet her that's all" One man said smiling mischievously  
"Yea… we just want to talk to her" Another creepy man said.

"Leave her alone." Natsu growled darkly.

"What if I don't wanna?"  
"What are you going to do? Hahaha"

That's when…. Lucy felt the power 7 years had in store for her four boys.

Rocks.. and leaves on the ground began to levitate…

Laxus, Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel…. All let their magic power surge.. Their bodies were surrounded by magic pressure and the ground was shaking.. It felt like a huge earthquake..

Their bodies were like silhouettes in the pillar of magic pressure each man let loose.  
(Like Gildarts at the S-Class Exams.)

And the creepy group of men… fell on their knees.. staring in horror at the monstrous mages before them.. They couldn't speak and were sweating buckets. The magic pressure kept rising and rising.. until the men all passed out.

Then the four brought their magic pressures down… the rocks and leaves fell to the ground.

"Tch.. what babies." Gajeel looked annoyed.  
"UGH! I think they wet their pants!" Natsu pinched his nose to prevent himself from smelling them.  
"HAHAHA serves them right. Shouldn't have messed with us." Gray said smirking  
"Blondie's present better be good." Laxus said annoyed.

They all turned around to find Lucy staring at them a few feet away. She had dropped her bags and was frozen in her spot.

She gulped and mentally noted to herself… NEVER… get them pissed off. And hopefully.. they weren't pissed off at her for shopping for so long…. And making them carry her bags..

**gulp**

* * *

"Aww cmon guys.. heh…it wasn't so bad." Lucy sweatdropped.

Lucy stood nervously in the doorway of their hotel room in the case she needed to run for it. They had rented out a suite with 5 beds. How convenient it was and they got it on a discount!

"Ugh…." Natsu said lying on his stomach on his bed.

"mphmhphm…." Gray said into his pillow.

Gajeel was lost for words…. He was slumped over the sofa chair with his head leaning back on the arm rest. How… HOW COULD SHE SHOP FOR 8 HOURS STRAIGHT!

Laxus was rubbing his neck as he sat on the sofa.. he didn't say a word. He expected that Lucy was a shopper and that was why he was so insistent on NOT coming to fashion fashion.

She felt guilty after seeing how tired the men looked.. "Sorry guys.. but I wasn't going to waste my chance. Thanks for escorting me around though… and scaring those guys away…" Lucy blushed as she rubbed her arm.

"Oh… so you liked going around having us trail you like dogs.." Laxus said raising an eyebrow at her.

"well…." Lucy looked away blushing. "It is nice to have nice strong handsome men around."

Laxus smirked. "oh..nice…"

Gajeel looked lifted his head and gave her a smirk. "strong…"

Gray sat up from his bed smirking as well. "handsome.."

Natsu lifted his head and smiled mischieviously. "men.."

Lucy began to get hot. Their stares were making her very self-conscious.

"Ahem… well.. I'm…."

"_Lucy…."_

Lucy flinched as she heard a voice call out to her.

The men noticed her tense up. Their smirks went away.

She reached for her keys and one particular one was glowing. She gently put her fingers around it and lifted it in front of her.

"Open the Gate of the Lion! Leo!"

A bright light appeared and suddenly, Lucy found herself wrapped around my strong arms. She was being hugged dearly.

"I'm sorry Lucy.. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry…" Loke said trembling.

"Loke.. Loke I'm fine.. Everything is okay." Lucy said

"NO! YOU ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF ME!" Loke yelled trembling.

Laxus, Gray and Natsu stared at Loke with wide-eyes.. "What?!" was going through their minds. Gajeel just watched with serious eyes..

"Loke…." Lucy said as she pushed Loke away so she could look at his face. He looked so broken.. so scared… like the time at Karen's grave… then it hit her.. why Loke was acting this way.

"Listen to me carefully Loke.. I'm fine. I'm standing here right in front of you. See look." She put her hand up to his cheek.. brushing away a tear trail that had run down his face. She smiled warmly at him.

"I promise… I won't let it happen to you.." Loke said hugging her again.

"I know.. because it never will." Lucy said smiling.

"Okay… but Lucy.. I was wondering… if I could make it up to you.. by asking you to dinner." Loke said as he was still hugging her.

"WHAT!? NO!" Natsu shot out of his bed towards Loke. "Take your filthy hands off my LUCE!"

Loke turned while hugging Luce to stare at Natsu. He smirked mischievously.

"So….. it is you Natsu."

Natsu froze mid run. Gray, Laxus, and Gajeel were glaring at Natsu for having their cover blown.

"oh crap…" Natsu thought to himself.

Loke looked back at Lucy.. her face had guilt written all over it as she looking into his eyes…

"Princess… how could you hide something like this from me… I had to find out through Crux.."

"Loke…. I can explain.."

"Now you really have to make it up to me...and so you really can't say no to dinner." Loke pouted.

"Heh…" Lucy sweatdropped.

Gajeel, Laxus, and Natsu growled.. making Loke raise an eyebrow at them.

"So… Let me guess." Loke looked at the other three men. "Laxus.. Gajeel of course" as he saw Gajeel's studs. "and my good friend Gray."

"Loke… You can't tell anyone we're here." Gray said with seriousness.

"Oh…. I won't tell. I know what grave danger you've put my beloved master here in."

The four men flinched.

"Time traveling a gap of… give or take 7 years… assuming from how much older you all look.. making you all and specifically Lucy a high target from dark guilds… or the magic council."

Gray and Natsu paled…

"taking my master on an unauthorized S-class mission.. causing her to almost die in the process"

Gajeel and Laxus paled now..

"And furthermore.. going rampantly about not caring for who sees you and how your presence in our time will affect current relationships and team dynamics"

Lucy paled now.

"Do I need to go any further?" Loke said glaring at the men.

"We believed Lucy would be the person who could help us." Gray said to Loke.

"Luce is smart and she is a celestial mage who helped opened the Eclipse Gate. I know she can find us a way for us to get back." Natsu said smiling.

"Gray… Natsu…." Lucy said softly..

"Don't worry Luce. If any dark guilds or the magic council come for you.. we'll beat them to a pulp!" Natsu said with a fist pump.

"You think that would solve anything? You'd just make the situation worse. Right now.. the best thing you can do for Lucy.. is to go home to your time." Loke said standing between Lucy and the men.

"Don't act like you're the only one who knows what's best for Lucy" Laxus said standing up. His eyes glared at Loke.

"It seems like I am the only one who cares. Do you know what you have done?" Loke said standing firmly.

"Loke.. Laxus.. Please…" Lucy said going around Loke and standing between them.

"We haven't done anything wrong. All we did was take her on a mission so that she has enough money to last her for a while. It is the least we can do for her as she finds us a way for us to go back to our time. And plus… no one's recognized us…" Gray said standing up now.

"That's what you think." Loke took out a magazine from his jacket and threw it at Gray, who caught it and looked confused. "Read it."

Gray looked at the cover page and his eyes grew wide. "What the heck is this…"

"Meet Celestial Bombshell Lucy Heartfilia's Men"

Gray quickly flipped through the pages to the section devoted to "Lucy's Men"

There were pictures of Gray and Lucy on the train.. eating together.. going into their sleeper car together.. Gajeel carrying Lucy bridal style to the hospital.. the six of them at Mount Goyang as they were leaving together.. Lucy linking arms with Gray and Natsu as they were on their way here… to fashion fashion.

"The world is watching you all and you guys didn't even notice!" Loke yelled at them.

"Loke.. what.. what happened?" Lucy looked at Loke and slowly made her way towards Gray.

Natsu was close enough to see the pictures from Gray's hands.. he was frozen in his spot.

Laxus was still glaring at Loke and Loke back at Laxus. Gajeel was pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. Lucy went over to Gray and he handed the magazine over to her.

She flipped through the pages wide-eyed… "This…. This….."

..

..

..

"I'M FINALLLY ON THE COVER OF SORCERER!" Lucy yelled estactically.

Loke collapsed over and twitched on the floor.. Laxus just looked over at Lucy and starting laughing out loud. "HAHAHAHAHAHA" he sat down on the sofa again.

"LOOK LOOK NATSU!" she went up to Natsu who was frozen with twitching eyebrows. "they have pictures of me everywhere!"

"puhahahahahahaha" Gray started laughing out loud as well. Tears were brimming at his eyes.

Gajeel just face palmed himself.

Loke looked as if his soul was coming out of his mouth. "Lucy… this is not the time to be happy that you're on the Sorcerer."

"Yes it is. I finally got a major story of myself in the magazine and it's all thanks to you guys!"

"But Lucy… now everyone is going to question who they are.. and how you met them.."

"Loke.. look. No one can tell its them. Even you didn't know until Natsu said my name." Lucy said crossing her arms. "And you wonder why I didn't tell you or the others about them… because of exactly how you are acting right now."

"But… princess…"

"No Buts Loke. Go back. I'm going to help them get back to their own time and everything will be back to normal" Lucy said looking away from Loke.

"sigh… well I also came to let you know… I know how to get them back. "

"What?" they all looked at Loke.

"Yea… its simple really." Loke rubbed the back of his head.

"How?" Lucy asked.

"Horologium" Loke said

"huh? Horologium… isn't he just a clock?" Natsu asked confused.

"Yes he is a clock.. and precisely because he is a clock.. he can be used as a time gate clock"

"Really?!" Lucy asked

"Yes.. I'm only telling you this because the Celestial Spirit King has allowed me to tell you."

"Thank you Loke…" Lucy smiled.

"I'll take my leave now. Let me know if you need anything Princess" and with a flash, Loke was gone.

She looked at the 5 men…

"So…. Looks like we finally found a way for you all to go back." Lucy smiled at Natsu.

"yea.. guess so." Natsu just looked back at her.

.

.

"Well… I'll guess I'll shower first." Lucy quickly went to the bathroom and locked the door. The sound of water running was heard soon after.

.

.

"I guess we're going home.." Gray said sitting on the edge of his bed.

"She really did find a way.." Gajeel said looking up at the ceiling.

Laxus just sat silently. Frowning slightly as he stared aimlessly.

.

.

"home…" Natsu said softly.

.

.

"I don't want to go to a home you don't exist in.."


	13. Time Gate Open

**Muhahaha Because you all leave such wonderful comments that urge me to write faster. I give you another chapter! :D I'll need to take aa break though.. I need to study. So enjoy!**

**Leave me a comment! Let me know how I did! Thank you!**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairytail**

* * *

She was out on the balcony now. The night breeze blowing her hair and the deep blue ocean was reflecting the moonlight. She could see the waves and smell the ocean air.

It was a silent night... the men had all gone out for some fresh air.. or so she thought.

Someone was felt coming up from behind her. She was about to turn and meet them when something heavy and furry was wrapped around her shoulders. Looking towards her left, she saw Laxus leaning over the railing with her.

"Laxus.."

…

Both looked out into the horizon..

…

…

"Lucy…" Laxus said softly.

Lucy's eyes widened… he had just said her name.. her real name.. she turned her head slowly towards him. He just kept looking out at the ocean.

"Don't give up Lucy.. promise me…" Laxus looked at her now. "Don't you dare give up. Find a way to live." A tear fell from his left eye.

Lucy brought her hand slowly up to his face.. and wiped the tear away with her thumb. She smiled. "Okay.. I promise"

In a flash, Laxus engulfed her in a hug. Lucy was startled and she slowly wrapped her arms around him.

"Be patient with me… don't be scared of me…" Laxus told Lucy.. wondering what he was talking about, Lucy realized he was giving her advice.. advice on how to deal with him.

Laxus let her go gently and looked into her eyes.. her brown chocolate eyes were staring right back at him. His face slowly inched closer to hers.. Lucy's heart rate was increasing… her breathing was hitching.

"OIY LUCE!" the suite doors flung open. Lucy looked towards the inside and Laxus ended up kissing her cheek gently. Lucy's eyes widened.

"Luce where are you!" Natsu yelled.

Laxus straightened up and let Lucy go.

"I better go before he burns down the place." Lucy said stuttering as she ran inside to stop Natsu's rampage.

.

.

Laxus clenched his fists.. "You always get in the way….. but I've made the first move this time… Natsu."

* * *

Master Makarov was sitting at his desk.. a frown was on his face as he crossed his arms and legs..

"Lucy…." Master Makarov said to himself.

* * *

The lights were out.. everyone was in their beds now… Lucy in hers.. her hands were on her keys… she was using her spiritual vision to watch them sleep.. it was a comfort to see that they were still there with her.

Then she saw the red light move and start to come closer to her. And soon enough.. Natsu lifted the covers and slipped in beside her.

"Luce…. You asleep?"

"…"

Natsu gently lifted Lucy's head and put his arm under it. Lying on his side he wrapped his arms around her. He brushed aside her hair from her face.

"Lucy…. You weirdo…"

Lucy was about to punch Natsu in the face for calling her weird but then she felt something warm on her forehead.. he was kissing her forehead.. he gently released and then kissed her nose.. he rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"I wish we could stay like this forever…."

Lucy's heart broke.. her left arm was going numb and so was her left hand..

"Forgive me…. I'll make a lot of mistakes.. I won't know a lot of things.. I'll cause you to be in many life-threatening situations… I might seem like I don't care.. but give me a chance... and I promise to always protect you… I won't let it happen again…"

..

..

..

"Please don't leave me…."

..

In Lucy's mind.. "I wasn't the one you were engaged to… was I?.."

* * *

The guild doors opened with a bang.

Clang clang* clang*

"Oiy Erza! You're back!" Cana said lifting her beer up to her.

"Hello Cana. Where is Mira?" Erza eyed Cana as she saw Cana on the bar counter with a keg of beer next to her.

"On a mission with Laxus." Cana said lifting an eyebrow.

"Oh?" Erza raised her eyebrows. "Mirajane has taken a mission?"

"Yup." Cana said smiling.

"Where's the rest of my team?" Erza said looking around.

"Hello Erza-san.." Wendy said coming up to Erza.

"Oh Wendy!" Erza said looking down at the blue haired girl and Carla. "Where's Natsu, Lucy, and Gray?"

"Gray-san went on a mission with Juvia-san" Wendy said

"Oh.. I would've never expected Gray to do such a thing…" Erza said rubbing her chin.

"HAHA well crazy things have been happening all over. Natsu went on a mission with Lisanna and Happy." Cana said smiling.

"Wait.. Natsu.. went on a mission with Lisanna?... without Lucy?" Erza said frowning.

"Uhm… you see…." Wendy said fidgeting with her fingers.

"You don't need to worry about Lucy at all. I was at first but that girl sure doesn't need Natsu anymore." Cana said as she took a huge gulp of her beer. Wendy just looked nervously away. Carla just frowned at Cana.

"What do you mean she doesn't Natsu anymore?" Erza said frowning still.

"Ha! You haven't heard?" Cana said loudly.

"Haven't heard what?" Erza eyed Cana suspiciously.

"Look here."

Cana handed the Erza the recent issues of Sorcerer Weekly. Erza's eyes widened as she read through the pages.

* * *

They were on their way to the train station now.. Gajeel and Laxus were walking up ahead.. Natsu lagging behind her.. while Gray walked along side her.

"Lucy… Want to hear a story?"

"Hm..? Okay" Lucy smiled.

"I had a friend… and he was a very cool handsome guy."

"uh-huh" Lucy said raising an eyebrow now.

"well.. he went through a lot of tough situations in life.. and it made him close off his heart. And well.. it wasn't till he met a beautiful young girl that his closed heart began to melt."

Lucy just listened intently to his story.. finding it to be quite a romantic one.

"She showed him what it meant to be loved… and showed him how to love.. But one day.. the girl moved to a faraway place that he couldn't reach. No matter where he searched… he couldn't find her.."

"And then what happened?" Lucy said curiously.

"He never loved anyone again."

"That's so sad…"

"It is isn't it? If only she hadn't moved away.. I'm pretty sure he would have been happy and made her a very happy girl."

"Well… that is a tragic love story. It does give me ideas for my new book." Lucy said putting a finger on her chin.

"Hahaha.. well I know you aren't the type to run away from your loved ones like that. Isn't that right Lucy?"

.

"I don't think I could do that. Besides.. I don't have any lovers like that to run away from anyways."

.

"OIY BUNNYGIRL! AND YOU LAGGERS! GET YOUR BUTTS MOVING!" Gajeel barked at them.

"YOU WALK TOO FAST!" Lucy said running up towards Gajeel and Laxus.

"YOU WALK TOO SLOW!" Gajeel yelled at her as she crossed her arms and frowned back at Gajeel.

.

.

"You'd be surprised Lucy…" Gray said softly.

.

And behind them all.. Natsu walked slowly after them.. his head hung low and bangs covering his eyes..

* * *

Laxus and Mira finally arrived back at the guild. They opened the guild doors and everyone welcomed them back loudly. Mira headed straight towards the bar and was about to turn into her demon form after seeing all the damages Cana had caused.

The raijinshu clinged onto Laxus and were crying at how Laxus had left them behind. He huffed in annoyance and was about to go sit at his usual table when he saw a serious looking Erza exit his grandfather's office. She went down the stairs and headed straight for the guild exit.

"Yo Erza! Leaving already?" Cana yelled.

Erza just ignored Cana and continued to walk towards the exit. But before she left, she stopped just beside Laxus and without looking at him she spoke.

"Master would like to speak with you."

And with that, Erza left with out saying a word to anybody else.

Laxus couldn't help but wonder why Erza looked so pissed off. And what had his grandfather wanted from him.

Sigh… "Right when I get back.. there is a problem." Laxus thought to himself. He pushed through the Raijinshu and the rest of the guild members and went up to Master Makarov's office.

He knocked and heard "Come in."

Opening the door, he went inside and gently closed it after him.

"So jiji. Heard from Erza…" Laxus looked up at his grandfather to see him sitting with a serious face. A serious face that meant something was definitely wrong.

"Laxus…. I have a mission for you."

"Okay.. but look jiji… I just came back.."

"Laxus.. this is not a time for you to complain. I need you to find Lucy."

Laxus' eyes widened. "What?"

"I need you to find Lucy and bring her back."

"What could have possibly happened so that you have to send me to fetch blondie?"

"Do not question me on this Laxus. I have sent Erza also to look for her. Go now. That is all"

Laxus frowned at Master Makarov and exited the office in a more annoyed mood than he was before. "Blondie…" he growled.

* * *

Laxus flashed next to Natsu. "No matter your sulking… we are leaving after we get her back home. We have to leave."

…

…

"Do you understand?" Laxus said glaring at Natsu, who stopped in his tracks.

…

"I'm going to stay." Natsu said softly.

"I will take you by force if I have to."

"I have to save her…. I have to…."

"Don't you think we all want to? But we don't belong here.. and you know that. The longer we stay… the more danger we put her in." Laxus said in a low voice.

"…"

"Don't act like you're the only one hurting.. the only one who loved her."

Natsu quickly looked towards Laxus and glared at him. And Laxus glared back.

Gray was watching Natsu and Laxus the whole time. His own face reflecting the pain he was feeling…

"Cmon bunnygirl" Gajeel pushed Lucy along. Lucy had turned back and had seen Natsu and Laxus talking seriously to each other. Gray had stopped to watch the two men as well.

"But…"

"They'll catch up." He pushed her along.

Lucy and Gajeel kept walking.. they were almost at the train station now.

"If you ever get too tired to cook…"

Lucy looked at Gajeel curiously.

"ahem… just ask me or Lily for a meal.."

A smile grew on her face..

"So… I can just walk up and ask you for food? I really doubt that will work on my Gajeel considering how we aren't close yet for me to do that."

"Just do it okay? It'll work. If I don't.. then Lily will. Okay?" Gajeel frowned at her.

"O..okay…" Lucy said looking forward down the road again.

"And if you ever want to take a break from flamebrain and his stupidity or that stripper… I'll keep them away from you if you stay near me."

Lucy smiled.

"Okay."

"Don't…" Gajeel stopped walking. "you don't have to go through it alone…"

..

..

"I know." Lucy said smiling as she took hold of his arm. "Thanks Gajeel.. for watching over me. I know you've been watching over me ever since you've arrived.."

"Tch.. I don't know what you're talking about"

..

And so Gajeel and Lucy continued to walk on towards the train station. Lucy held onto Gajeel's arm while he lent his elbow out like a gentleman. It all made Lucy giggle and smile widely.. who would've thought that Gajeel Redfox could be tamed. And Gajeel in return smiled too..

For the first time in her life, Lucy saw Gajeel smile openly to her. It wasn't just any smile.. it was warm.. and full of love.

* * *

Gray burst into the guild. Juvia followed after him.

"Wow.. everyone's returning today!" Wakaba said smoking.  
"Welcome back!" everyone yelled.

"Welcome back Gray! Juvia!" Mira said smiling.

Gray looked around the guild for a certain blonde haired mage. He walked up towards the bar where Cana, Mira, and Wendy were.

"Hi Mira, Cana, Wendy…" Gray said quickly.

"OH Wendy! Have you seen Lucy?" Gray said abruptly.

"Uhm… no. she hasn't come back from her mission."

Gray clenched his fists.

"Gray what's the matter?" Mira asked sweetly.

"Nothing.." Gray said looking away.

"Oh.. I don't think it's nothing." Cana said smirking.

"Is there something you need from Lucy?" Mira asked innocently.

From behind a pillar, Juvia was seething.. "LOOOVEE RIIVALLLL….."

"I just… felt bad for going on a mission without telling her.." Gray quickly lied.

"Oh really? Well she seems to be doing just fine with you, Natsu, or Erza" Cana said smirking.

Gray glared at Cana. Mira gave a frown to Cana as well. Wendy just looked down at her hands. Cana just smirked even wider.

"Have you seen the latest Sorcerer Magazines?" Cana said pushing three magazines at him.

"No…" Gray said as he took them from her, acting as if he didn't know what really was going on.

But as he saw the latest edition… his eyes grew wide at the title…

"Meet Celestial Bombshell Lucy Heartfilia's Men"  
"Could it be a new team in Fairy Tail?"  
"Who are these mystery men?"

The guild doors blasted open and a voice resonated through the guild hall.

"Everyone we're back!"

Gray turned around clenching onto the magazines.. he death glared the very person he wanted to come back and beat to a pulp.

"**NNNNATTTSSSSSUUUUUUUUU!**" Gray ran towards Natsu and jumped into the air.

* * *

"Ugh…" Natsu and Gajeel were moaning on the sofas of their sleeper car. Laxus was closing his eyes and lying quietly on his own sofa.

Gray was sighing at the dragon slayers. And Lucy smiled half-heartedly… the train had departed a while ago and it wasn't going to stop anytime soon.. it was now or never..

"Lucy…" Gray said as Lucy took a step away from him.

"It's time.."

All the men's eyes widened..

Lucy brought her hand up with a silver key glowing.

"WAIT LUCY! MPHPHMPH…." Natsu said reaching out towards her while covering his mouth.

"Natsu.. I know you better than anyone… you'll never leave on your own…" Lucy said. "This is the only way…"

"It's time for you to go home Natsu.." Lucy said smiling.

Natsu looked at her with tears falling down his face.. his eyes pleading.. pleading for her to stop.

"Gate of the Clock! I open thee! Horologium!"

The clock bowed. Natsu got up from the sofa he was at and moved away from Horologium and Lucy. Gajeel and Laxus looked at her with pale faces…

They knew… Lucy had purposely waited till the train had started. She knew that a dragon slayer's weakness was transportation. Using the train… she could easily make them go back to their own time.. even against their own will. She had trapped them.

"Horologium…"

"Yes Lucy-sama…"

"Let us begin.." Lucy's body began to glow bright yellow.

"Luce… I promised… I promised I'd protect your future…"

Horologium's clock arms began to rotate clockwise.. faster and faster…

"Let me stay!.. please…"

Horologium's body began to glow and the air inside the room was beginning to swirl. "TIME GATE OPEN! FORWARD 7 YEARS!"

Gray grabbed onto a sofa chair to keep balance. Gajeel and Laxus were staring with shock.

"PLEASE!" Natsu yelled..

Then all of a sudden, Horologium's door opened and everything was moving super slow. Inside Horologium was a bright light.. a doorway to their time.

"Gray…" Lucy said with her eyes closed. Her body was still glowing and her hair was floating around in the air. "I can't hold it open for too long…"

Gray stood up from his sofa.. and helped Gajeel up. Then the both of them walked up to Horologium…

"Thanks Lucy… for everything.." Gray said smiling.. tears fell down his cheeks.. and he ran into the light.

"You better not die Bunnygirl…" Gajeel said stopping in front of the light.. He looked one last time at Lucy… before he stepped into the light.

Laxus stood up and went towards Natsu… he picked Natsu up.

"NOO! NO I'M NOT LEAVING! LUCE! PLEASE! LAXUS LET ME DOWN!"

Laxus walked towards Horologium. He put Natsu in front of him and began shoving Natsu toward the light. Natsu was grabbing onto the edges of horologium to push back against Laxus.

"NNUOOOHHH! LUCCYY!" Natsu cried out to her.

"Goodbye Natsu.." Lucy said softly.. as she smiled warmly at him.

His fingers slipped off the edges..

"LUUCCYYYY!"

And he disappeared into the light.

Laxus stood in front of the light..

"Remember your promise…"

.

"I will.."

.

.

"Goodbye Lucy." Laxus said as he stepped into the light.

.

.

With Laxus inside, Horologium's door closed and with a flash they were all gone.

Lucy collapsed onto her knees.. she hugged herself tightly… tears streaming off her chin…

"**Goodbye….**" She whispered.


	14. Gifts

**Thank you so much for all your support! I should be studying but I wrote this one last chapter for the week! Enjoy!**

**Let me know how I did! You know that your comments urge me to write faster and keep them coming :) Thank you for your lovely comments!**

**Hiro Mashima owns FairyTail**

* * *

Green pastures.. Fluffly clouds.. green trees... clanking of utensils.. people sitting here and there.. Lucy sat in the dining cart that morning.. enjoying her breakfast as she watched the scenery pass by.

Her keys began to glow and she could hear her spirits call out to her.. particularly Loke. But she ignored them. She wanted this time to herself.. to gather her thoughts.. to refocus herself… what was she going to do now.

She took a sip of her tea… and closed her eyes.

* * *

_After showering.. Lucy noticed that there was a bag next to the sofa. She went to it and took it to her bed. Dumping the contents onto the blanket, her eyes widened._

_There were four neatly wrapped and bowed boxes. Each had a letter attached to them._

_She took the blue one.. and read the note._

_"Lucy… I know by the time you read this.. I will have gone. I wanted to give you a gift before I left.. something to remember me by.. even though you'll have myself from your own time.. I want you to remember the time we had together.. that this is the type of man I will become. - Love Gray"_

_She quickly ripped through the wrapping and opened the box. Inside.. was a beautiful chain bracelet that had a cross charm on it. She smiled and put the bracelet on. It looked so familiar… but she couldn't put a finger on it._

_She picked up another letter and began to read._

_"Remember our training. These gloves should make it easier to help you with hand to hand combat. Don't hesitate to use your fists to get what you want. And remember… if you need anything.. ask me or Lily. You still owe me dinner. – Gajeel"_

_Smiling, she took the string wrapped paper packaged box and unwrapped it as well. What she found was a beautiful metal box… carved with a princess and a dragon on it. It was ornamented with jewels.. probably from some of her reward.. It was smooth and polished.. She opened the box and found a pair of black gloves that had metal knuckles on them. They were fingertipless and fit perfectly onto her hand._

_She clenched her fists and admired the handiwork Gajeel put in to fuse the metal with the glove._

_There were two more presents left. She picked up the letter on the left and began to read._

_"Remember your promise to me. And I know you won't forget about last night…" Lucy began to blush as she remembered how Laxus had kissed her cheek.. gulp* how could she ever forget…_

_"just as I won't forget… for as long as I live."_

_She dropped the letter into her lap.. she froze as she tried to comprehend what he meant by his letter.. did he…love her?!_

_Quickly grabbing his gift, she unwrapped the yellow and black wrapping paper to find a rectangular box. She opened it and was in awe. Inside.. was the most beautiful leather belt she had ever seen.. and on the side of it was a metal ring attached to a metal buckle. She tried pulling the metal ring and it came off with a slight push. It was an odd ring and belt. She put the ring down on the bed and was about to examine the belt further when the ring began to glow yellow and zapped over to the side of the belt again._

_Like a magnet… fast as lightning._

_"what?" Lucy stared wide-eyed at the belt and the now attached metal ring. She took the ring off with ease again and threw it across the room. But as the ring soared across the room, it flashed yellow and poof… it was attached to the belt again._

_She picked up the letter again and began to read furiously.._

_"I hope you like your gift.. now you'll never lose your keys again."_

_Lucy stared wide-eyed at the belt… her eyes teared up.. and she rubbed the tears away with her sleeve._

_One last present left.. she picked up the letter first and began to read._

_"To my best friend Lucy. I love you."_

_Her eyes widened as she read the sentence over and over… her world seemed to stop.. It was all he wrote.. and it was all he needed to say.. she put the letter down.. and gently picked up Natsu's wrapped present.. She opened the gift carefully and in it was a pretty pink ribbon. Picking it up, it shimmered in the light and it looked like it had small scales. It was actually very smooth and soft as well._

_"Natsu.. Lucy said softly.. She pulled her hair up to the side and used Natsu's ribbon to tie her hair. She folded the letters carefully and put them inside Gajeel's box._

_Clutching onto the belt with her gloved hands and the bracelet on her left wrist.. Lucy lied down onto her bed.. curled up into a ball… she wanted to fall asleep quickly.. it was there where she could see them once again._

* * *

"Choooo!"

Lucy opened her eyes again.. and watched the fluffy clouds roll by..

"We will arrive in Magnolia in 30 minutes!"

* * *

**CRASSSHHHHH**

"KYAHH! NATSU!" Lisanna ran away from the line of fire. Happy ran away with her as well.

There was a cloud of dust where Natsu had crashed. Gray stood firmly glaring at he settling dust and soon appearing Natsu. Natsu rubbed the side of his mouth with the back of his hand and saw that there was blood. He quickly got up and lunged towards Gray.

"WTH WAS THAT FOR!?" Natsu lit his fist on fire and punched Gray's hand. Gray on the other hand used his ice magic to counter Natsu's fiery fist and flip him over onto his back on the ground. Natsu found footing and kicked Gray by the chin upwards, causing Gray to fly backwards and crash into some tables.

Gray got up from the rubble of his crash.

"Natsu-san… Gray-san.. please…" Wendy said pleadingly to them.. Carla tried to prevent Wendy from interfering..

"**YOU…**" Gray said with his head down.. his bangs covering his eyes.

Natsu glared at him with fists on fire, ready to battle. Everything around Gray began to frost.. Gray's breaths came out as vapor.. Natsu's body began to flare..

"WHAT?! What about me!" Natsu yelled at Gray, obviously ticked off.

The guild doors opened again and in came heavy steps followed by others.

"Oh hoh… So you've started fighting without me… that isn't very nice…" his red eyes scanned Gray and Natsu. Clearly the two idiots were in a heated fight and from the look of Gray's face… Gajeel had a hunch of why they were fighting…

"Welcome back Gajeel, Lily, Shadowgear!" Mira said from the bar. Everyone greeted them back as well.

"Hi everyone we're back!" Levy said waving and walked past Natsu and Gray. Jet and Droy followed after her. Gajeel stood in between Natsu and Gray smirking.

"So… heard you two got dumped." Gajeel kept smirking.

"Who got dumped? Gray got dumped? HAHAHA not surprising." Natsu said laughing.

Gray remained quiet and death glared Natsu.

"Haha.. well I guess more specifically.. **you Salamander**." Gajeel said smiring evily at Natsu.

"What? I didn't get dumped? Who would dump me" Natsu said letting his flames die and smiling smugly.

"Oh… you got dumped.. by Blondie.. didn't you hear? She got a new team." Gajeel said raising an eyebrow. Everyone looked towards Natsu to see his reaction. They too were all curious about what had happened to Team Natsu and how Lucy was suddenly being covered by Sorcerer Magazine.

Natsu froze… "What?"

"Don't believe me?" Gajeel said throwing over a magazine. "Look for yourself."

Natsu caught the magazine and stared at the front cover. He flipped through the pages.. eyes widening…

"And here I thought you and blondie were inseparable considering how much you sang of being partners with her and how much you prided over it… guess she found someone better." Gajeel crossed his arms.

.

Clenching his fists… Natsu growled…"Where's Lucy?"

* * *

With a sack over her shoulder, Lucy stepped out of the train into the sun. She had her normal attire on and a coat. Her hoodie was on to cover her face and was hoping that she could arrive home without anyone bothering her. She had her hands to her keys and was using her new sense to locate any familiar spirits.

That was when she saw Erza. Her spiritual light was red but not fiery red like Natsu's. Lucy quickly ran into a crowd of people and made her way out of the train station.

She hid behind a corner to make sure Erza was gone. And soon enough, Erza boarded the train. Letting out a breath of air, Lucy closed her eyes. As she did.. she saw a familiar spiritual light… a yellow light…. It was coming closer towards her. She opened her eyes and quickly made her way away from it.

As the light turned around the corner behind her, she was already on the other side of the building, making her way through the crowds. She knew it was futile to run away from him… but at least she could try. This little cat and mouse game they were playing.. she could play along.

Finding a suitable woman, Lucy quickly took off her coat and offered it to her for free. The woman was startled but found the coat very soft and fashionable. She took it and wore it. Lucy smiled and walked off in another direction quickly. Blending in with the crowd, she spotted the bakery she liked and went inside.

Taking a seat by the corner, she closed her eyes and began to focus. The yellow light stopped at the exact location she had given the woman her jacket. Her heart raced waiting for the light to make a move. And to her delight, the light began to move farther away from her.. towards the direction the woman with her coat had gone.

Lucy smiled in victory.

"Ahem."

She opened her eyes to see a waiter beside her.

"Would you like to order anything miss?"

"Yes.. may I please have a cinnamon roll and a vanilla latte please?"

"I'll be right out with them ma'm"

The waiter walked away and Lucy sighed in relief. She looked towards her gloved hands. "You'd be so proud Gajeel."

.

.

After finishing her treats, Lucy walked out of the bakery.. smelling like fresh baked bread, cinnamon rolls, and coffee. Everything was going so well.. she just wanted to go home.. shower.. and read a book.. unwind...

She was almost home when she felt it.. a rapidly approaching spiritual signature… she closed her eyes… yellow light..

3 blocks away...

.

.

BOOOOOOOOOM!

Lightning struck right in front of her.. just a few inches from her body.

.

.

he glared down at her.. his body still glowing with yellow lightning magic.

.

.

Lucy opened her eyes, smiled, and looked up at the man in front of her.

"Hello…. Laxus."


	15. Lucy Arrives

**I should really study... but.. i keep thinking up new chapters! aahhh! and your lovely comments motivate me to write faster! ahh! **

**Thank you again! let me know how i did! :) **

**Hiro Mashima owns FairyTail**

* * *

_"Hello…..Laxus"_

He glared down at her. His body radiated with his dragon slayer lightning magic. The static died down and soon his body was back to normal. Standing only a few inches from her, he could smell her fully. Vanilla… and cinnamon.. She smelt of a bakery.

"May I help you?" Lucy asked innocently, smiling.

"Why were you running from me Blondie?" Laxus said in a soft husky voice. He had his typical serious look.. and he looked down at her.

"I wasn't running. Were you looking for me?" Lucy asked politely, not showing any ounce of fear in her eyes, causing Laxus to raise an eyebrow at her audacity to lie to his face and her new-found boldness.

"Oh… you were running all right." Laxus leaned closer to her face.. Lucy continued to stare back into his eyes.. holding her ground.

"Hm.. I don't know what you're talking about. But if you don't mind Laxus.. I am very tired so I'll be leaving now." Lucy walked around Laxus and just as she thought she was in the clear, Laxus pushed her against the wall and caged her in with his arms.

He brought his face to her neck and inhaled deeply.. "You thought you were so clever.. hiding yourself in that bakery.. giving that girl your coat…"

Lucy stood tall and her smiling expression never changed. People walking by whispering to each other as they watched Laxus and Lucy. She put a hand on his chest and pushed him back.. but he only let himself get so far so that he was staring right into her face.

Then she started laughing. Giggling all by herself. It caused him to frown and be utterly confused. In his mind.. he thought this girl had lost her mind.

Lucy couldn't help but giggle.. She knew she had been clever.. and Laxus Dreyar had fallen for her trick.. She was pretty darn smart when she wanted to be… Oh if only the men were here to have witnessed it… she was so proud of herself.

Then she focused on the man in front of her.. the man from the future who had kissed her cheek.. the man who shed a tear for her… who wanted her to live so badly.. was so different from the man that stood before her now… How much would Laxus Dreyar have to change to become that man… how much of his pride and his values would be broken.. to become the romantic sweet man she had seen..

"What's so funny?" He seethed.

"Oh Laxus.. with all that effort you put into maintaining your tough bad boy image….." Lucy brought a hand up and gently put her gloved hand on his cheek..

.

.

.

"You should be the one running from me." Lucy gave Laxus the most genuine smile she could give.

Laxus stared wide-eyed at her.. he stepped back.. this girl.. this Lucy Heartfilia was different.. she wasn't scared.. she wasn't weak…. She was bold and confident.. what had happened to her?... and.. cute?

"Well.. what were you chasing after me for." Lucy said crossing her arms.

…

…

"Well?" Lucy said frowning.

"Jiji wanted me to bring you back to the guild."

Lucy's face paled… "uhm… okay.. I'll go to the guild tomorrow. I promise. I'm just so tired… I really want to take a bath and sleep." She rubbed her arm as if she was cold.

"Oh no blondie. You're coming with me now. Whether you like it or not." Laxus said as he quickly grabbed Lucy as she was trying to get away. He swung her over his shoulder and headed towards the guild.

"LAXXUUSS! PUT ME DOWN!" Lucy squirmed.

"Stop squirming or else everyone will see your underwear" Laxus said nonchalantly.

"EEEPPPP!" Lucy turned bright red. She put her hands on her skirt to keep them down..

"Though I am quite surprised Lucy… I do like black lace."

"LAXXUUSS! YOU PERVERT!" Lucy punched Laxus in the head.. he was taken by surprise at how much it had hurt.. Laxus glared ahead of him as his annoyance and rage skyrocketed. He smirked as he thought of a plan..

"You're gonna regret doing that…" Laxus smirked as he took a wide stance.

Lucy's eyes widened.. "LAXXUUSSS!"

**BOOOM!**

* * *

Natsu was sitting at a table with happy.. he was frowning and in a terrible mood… had Lucy really replaced him? He had been worried that Lucy was going to be furious with him for forgetting about her.. but she had been having a fun time with some stupid looking boys without him.. she looked like she was having so much fun with them! Who were these guys and how dare they take her away from him..

Natsu growled…..

And to make it worse.. she went on an S-class mission.. WITHOUT HIM?! How could she do that! How could she! He was so angry.. his fists lit up on fire.. Happy just looked worriedly at Natsu and took steps away from him..

"Natsu…." Happy said softly..

At the bar.. Gray was drinking his iced alcoholic beverage.. he was so angry with Natsu… and so angry that he had let this happen.. if only he hadn't gone on that mission with Juvia.. he could've gone on a mission with Lucy alone.. he could have had a great chance…

"Ara ara…" Mira said setting down the beer mugs for Wakaba and Macao..

"Those boys sure look down.." Wakaba said taking his beer.

"Yea… well it is their fault.." Macao said holding his beer.

"What do you mean?" Mira asked confused.

"They wouldn't be in this mess if her team didn't all go on missions without her. It was a bit heartbreaking when she came in that day to find Natsu, Erza, and Gray all gone. Plus Wendy and Levy…"

"Yea.. I felt pretty bad…" Wakaba said as he looked towards Natsu and Gray.

"How could they… poor Lucy… I'm sure she must have felt terrible.. and that's why she took such a hard mission by herself.." Mira said frowning.. "but I'm glad she's found some cute boys on her mission. That girl really needs a boyfriend" Mira said as she walked away.

Natsu cringed as he heard their conversation.. he was still very angry with Lucy.. but now a little tinge of guilt was beginning to grow in his chest.. had it been his fault? No… she'd understand.. it was Igneel we were talking about… he had gone to find Igneel and Lisanna had just tagged along.. no big deal… how could she be upset at him for that?

Gray chugged his drink as he also heard their conversation.. guilt overwhelming guilt plagued him… and anger towards Natsu.. "screw this whole situation… Lucy… please come back soon…" he thought to himself.

Gajeel was in the corner of the guild with Lily.. he was snickering at how Natsu and Gray were being like babies… "Salamander… let's see what happens when bunnygirl gets back..." he smirked.

"Gajeel…" Lily eyed Gajeel. "What are you thinking of now…"

"Just how entertaining it will be when bunnygirl arrives.. maybe I'll take her on a mission."

"Are…you serious?" Lily asked shocked.. Gajeel Redfox.. asking someone to go on a mission with him? Other than Levy?!

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" Natsu yelled as he stood up from his seat. He was glaring right at Gajeel.

"Gihi…" Gajeel smirked back at Natsu.

Gray looked over at Natsu and saw Natsu glaring at Someone on the opposite side of the guild.. he looked over to find Gajeel in Natsu's line of sight.. Gray frowned at Gajeel.. sensing something was up to get Natsu riled up…

Gajeel saw Gray looking over at him.. and he smirked at Gray as well.. Gray glared back at him.

"Is it just me… or do Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel seem to be bit more… hostile towards each other?" Levy asked Mira, Lisanna, and Cana from a table to the side.

"I think they are just being boys…" Lisanna said sweatdropping.

"Maybe. I smell jealousy from them though" Cana said smirking as she leaned towards the rest of the girls.

"Jealousy? Like over a girl?!" Mira's eyes twinkled.

"Haha.. mira-nee…" Lisanna said trying to calm Mira's imagination.

"Oh so Lisanna… Levy… how did your missions go.. with your boys?" Cana said wiggling her eybrows up and down.

"Cana!" Both said turning red. Mira smiled at the them.

"Well?" Cana said nudging Lisanna.

"It was nice. We had fun and had dinner under the stars together.. we both fought together in sync against the blizzardvern.. Natsu was a bit sad that it wasn't Igneel.. but overall we had fun" Lisanna said smiling.

"Ohh.. sounds romantic" Cana teased Lisanna.. who laughed nervously.

"How about you Levy?" Mira said nudging her.

"Well.. we had a good time. Gajeel saved me from a couple of bandits in the town and I fought along side him as well.. Jet and Droy kept annoying me though and wouldn't leave me alone.. but they're always like that. Nothing special happened." Levy said rubbing her hands together.

"Well it's kind of hard to have some alone time with Gajeel with Jet and Droy following you around everywhere.. you're so popular Levy.. having three boys.. naughty girl" Cana teased.

"WHAT?! CANA!" Levy turned tomato red and was appalled at what Cana had said. All the girls were laughing.

* * *

Wendy was sitting with Carla and Romeo. She was looking at her hands as she focused on what was being said around the guild.. she didn't like eavesdropping on others but right now.. she needed information.

"Wendy… are you okay?"

"Oh! Yes Romeo-san… everything is fine." Wendy said smiling.

Carla was watching Wendy closely… ever since she had talked with Master Makarov, Wendy had been a little off.

BOOOOOMMM!

The guild doors smashed open. And in the doorway stood Laxus..

"LAXUS!" the raijinshu shot from their table.

Everyone shot their gazes towards Laxus…

There he stood with a woman's butt draped over his shoulder.. there was a woman's hand that was trying to keep the skirt down.. a pink fairytail stamp on it..

Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel's eyes widened…so did Wendy's.

.

"BLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEGHHHHHHHHHH!"


	16. Choices

**OMGAh... this is by far the longest chapter I have ever written.. I hope you guys love it... **

**Thank you for leaving me comments! Let me know how I did! It helps me write more fun stuff when I know that you all are enjoying it as much as I am! **

**Hiro Mashima owns FairyTail.**

**EXTRA EXTRA long chapter for you lovely people.**

* * *

Laxus dropped Lucy onto the floor.. his nose scrunched up in disgust… his eyes closed and fists clenched.. the raijinshuu took a step back from Laxus… fear in their eyes… so did everyone else.. except Wendy.. who actually took a step forward..

Lucy threw up on his coat. His favorite coat….

Having heard the roar of thunder, Master Makarov exited his office and stood onto the railing.. his eyes widened at the sight of Lucy splayed on the floor while Laxus stood tall above her..

"LAXUS I TOLD YOU TO BRING HER BACK NOT KILL HER!" Master yelled.

Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel looked up towards Master Makarov with wide-eyes and then quickly back to Laxus and Lucy.

Laxus' veins were popping from how mad he was at Lucy.. he took his coat off and threw it onto a nearby table.. he hovering over Lucy with anger seething.. everyone in the guild was fearing for Lucy's life.

"LUCY-SAN!" Wendy ran towards Lucy.

Lucy was on the floor… struggling to get up.. she leaned onto one hand.. the other clenching her chest.. her bangs were covering her eyes..

Wendy dropped beside Lucy and began to heal her.. hoping to heal her from whatever was afflicting her. "Lucy-san.. are you okay?"

"LAXXUUSSS! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Natsu yelled before he ran towards her.  
"LUCY!" Gray lunged forward towards Lucy.

The two boys kneeled next to her and Gray was the one that got to Lucy first. He gently let Lucy fall back on his chest… Wendy began to heal her.

Her eyes fluttered.. she saw Gray's worried eyes staring at her.. she smiled.. then she saw Wendy who was as smiling in relief now.. Natsu was watching her with worried eyes.. examining her whole..

Lucy turned her gaze towards the man towering over her..

"Laxus….." she said softly..

Gray and Natsu were startled to hear her first call out to Laxus.. they turned their heads towards Laxus and glared..

"Laxus… you jerk!..." Lucy struggled to get up now.. but Gray held her down.. trying to prevent her from getting killed..

Laxus glared down at Lucy.. "You.. owe me big time Blondie.. that smell ain't ever going away… and I intend to make you pay for it.. in the most tortuous way possible.." he said venomously as he turned to leave towards the Raijinshuu.

"Lucy.. you okay?" Gray said worried as he helped her up.  
"Lucy-san? Are you okay? You don't seem to have any wounds or injuries…" Wendy said.

"I'm fine Wendy.. thank you.. I wasn't feeling too good to begin with and Laxus thought it would be a good idea to use his lightning body to scare me.." Lucy glared at Laxus.. who kept his back to her while speaking with the Raijinshuu.

"oh... I'm glad you're feeling better... but I really hope you'll be okay.. Laxus-san looked really angry.." Wendy looked over at Laxus..

"He won't hurt me. He won't dare." Lucy said to Wendy.. causing Wendy, Natsu, and Gray to look at her funny.. it was Laxus they were talking about.. the one who attacked the guild.. thunder palace? Did she forget?

Laxus turned his head to the side... "Tch..."

She brushed herself off and felt the sting of her stomach acid in her throat.. she then stared at Gray and Natsu, making them nervous.

"Gray…. Natsu…." Lucy said softly.. the boys listened intently to her..  
"ugh Lucy… your breath stinks.. can you take a mint or brush your teeth?" Natsu said trying to cover his nose.. but then he was greeted with a Lucy-Kick.

Then she punched wide-eyed Gray in the face but in the process.. Gray caught a glance of something from her wrist… something shiny… a cross…

Both boys went sailing backwards and crashed onto the floor.  
Everyone stared in shock at Lucy… even Laxus watched from the corner of his eye. Gajeel leaned forward from his seat.. grinning… "What is this…."

"Ouch Luce! That really hurt!" Natsu said getting up.  
"Yea Lucy!" Gray said getting up as well. His eyes scanning her face.. her body..  
"YOU IDIOTS! YOU BOTH LEFT ON MISSIONS WITHOUT TELLING ME!" Lucy clenched her fists..  
"Wait.. wait.. Lucy I can explain…" Gray said with his palms up in front of him.. trying to appease a very mad Lucy.  
"WelL…WELL WHAT ABOUT YOU! YOU WENT ON A S-CLASS MISSION WITHOUT ME!" Natsu yelled back at Lucy.

"YOU!..." Lucy seethed… Natsu was sweatdropping mad… so was Gray…. a mad Lucy.. was just as evil and scary as a mad Erza…

Taking a deep breath… Lucy glared at Gray and Natsu…

"You have no right to be mad at me for going on a mission without you.. I thought we were a team…" She looked towards Gray.. he looked away guiltily..  
"I thought we were partners.. " She looked towards Natsu.. he froze and felt a deep panic…

"**You left me first…**" Lucy said firmly.. and she walked between the two of them towards Master Makarov.

Natsu and Gray watched her walk away… deep guilt rising.. head hurting… they were in big trouble… they had never seen Lucy this mad before… not particularly mad…. But hurt..

Gray couldn't help but wonder… what was that shiny object he saw earlier.. could he have been imagining things?…

Wendy watched Lucy walk away.. her face dark.. Wendy was certain.. Lucy had no injuries on her body at all… but why did she need such healing to recover.. Lucy had used up a lot more of her magic than she had anticipated…. Or was it that she herself was getting weaker in her healing magic…

.

"Well well… that was a lot more entertaining than I thought it would be.." Gajeel said to himself.  
"Lucy-san sure looks mad.." Lily said to Gajeel.  
"Hmph… bunnygirl seems to have grown some claws…" Gajeel said crossing his arms… smirking widely.. he stared at her.. and something caught his eye.. she wore gloves… that had metal infused into them.. he looked at his gloves.. then back at hers..

* * *

"Lucy my child…. You know how dangerous your choice was to take that mission…"  
"Yes Master… I understand…"  
"For the crime of taking an S-class mission… I give you two choices…."

"But master! It wasn't classified as an S-class mission until right after she took it!" Mira stood up for Lucy.. but Master just glared at Mira.. causing her to back off..

Lucy stood before Master Makarov, who was standing on top of the bar counter.. announcing aloud for everyone in the guild to hear.

"That mission file was sorted away from the bulletin board as a potential S-Class mission.. and Lucy had taken the mission without either my or any S-class Mage's consent. Therefore it must be made clear to the rest of the guild.. that no one in any circumstance will try and take an S-class mission or any filed away mission request without prior authorization."

Lucy stood firmly ready for whatever was to happen.. Natsu and Gray stayed silent from where they were standing.

"**Lucy Heartfilia.. you are temporarily suspended from Team Natsu…."**

.

.

"WHHATTTT?!" Natsu and Gray yelled aloud. Laxus and Gajeel raised their eyebrows..  
"QUIEETT! No one will interrupt me from here on!" Master Makarov transformed into his titan mode.  
"JIJI!-" Natsu yelled and Master smacked him with his fists.

"Lucy Heartfilia.. you are temporarily suspended from Team Natsu and from taking any job requests… you will work in the guild and work as an assistant to either me or Mira.. When I have decided that you had repented enough for your crime, you will be allowed to take missions once again."

Lucy just looked up to Master Makarov and remained silent.

"If you do not want to comply with these terms.. or if anyone else aids in the breaking of these terms… you **will be expelled** from FairyTail"

Gasppp** all around was heard in the guild hall.

"What do you say Lucy my child.." Master Makarov said with his booming voice.

…

…

"I accept.." Lucy said aloud.

"LUCE!" Natsu said running towards her.  
"LUCY!" Gray yelled as she ran towards her.

She turned around and greeted them with smiles. "It's okay guys.. everything is fine."

"But Luce…. It's fun to go on missions with you.. I want to go on missions with you.." Natsu whined..  
"Lucy… it wouldn't be the same without you.. let's try and ask Master to-"  
"No Gray… Natsu.. it's fine… I've been meaning to take a break."  
"What?" Gray asked.  
"What do you mean break… you don't like us anymore? It's cuz we left you right? It's all Gray's fault.."  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS ALL MY FAULT!" Gray yelled at Natsu.  
"YOU KNEW I LEFT ON A MISSION WITH LISANNA.. IT WAS YOU WHO SHOULD'VE TAKEN CARE OF HER! YOU LEFT HER." Natsu yelled.

Gray just looked at Natsu like he was crazy… how dare he… HOW DARE HE..

"HA… you're right natsu… I should have taken care of her.. you weren't the one who should've.. even though she's your "partner"… you can't even take care of yourself… and you know what…"

Gray clenched onto Natsu's vest… "**From now on… I will take care of her..**" he growled.. Natsu's eyes widened.. **"So don't get in my way…"** Natsu glared at Gray and let out a low angry growl…

"Your way huh?" Natsu pulled Gray's hold of his vest off. He death-glared Gray.  
"My way." Gray said standing firm.

The guild was silent now…. No one knew what to say… they all had the question in their minds… had Gray just confessed his interest in Lucy?

Loud crying was heard from somewhere in the guild hall.. and a loud slamming of the back door.. "LOVE-RIVALLLL!" was heard faintly.

All the girls were holding their breaths as they watched Gray and Natsu.. the tension so thick…

Gajeel scowled at the two boys.. he clenched his fists….  
Laxus was frowning at the two idiots as well.. his gaze fell on the back of Lucy's head.. her body.. those curves.. that smile from earlier.. he shook his head trying to ignore her.

.

.

"**And who said I needed taking care of?**" Lucy said angrily.

.

.

All eyes went to Lucy.  
Gray and Natsu looked towards her…

"**WHO said I needed taking care of?"** Lucy said taking a step closer to them.

"Luce…."Natsu said scared that he might have pissed her off even more.  
"Lucy.. I didn't mean-…" Gray started..

"Let me tell you both something.." Lucy said taking a stomp towards them..  
"I.. can take care of myself perfectly fine.. **I am not weak**.. and if anyone needs taking care of… IT'S BOTH OF YOU!"

Lucy looked at the two boys… they looked so hurt… and she was dying inside..

"We didn't call you weak Lucy.." Natsu said frowning as he showed his hurt that Lucy just accused him of calling her weak.

"C'mon Luce.. you know we didn't mean it like that.. we are partners.. we are a team.. we have each other's backs.. and that means we need to look after yours." Gray tried to reason with her… "Lucy..?"

She glared at them.. then she looked around the guild, looking for a certain white haired mage… and found her sitting with Cana.. she walked over to their table..

"Lisanna…"  
"Hi Lucy…. I'm sorry-"  
"There's nothing to be sorry for. I have a favor to ask of you."  
"hmm? What is it?"  
"Will you join team Natsu in my absence?"

Everyone looked towards Lucy in shock..

"What?!" Natsu and Gray said together.

"But.. Lucy…."  
"Please Lisanna… I need someone to watch over them.. and help stop them from destroying everything… and I know you get along with them well enough to be able to manage them."  
"Lucy… I can't take your spot… it's.."  
"It's okay… I'm asking you aren't I?"

"Luce…" Natsu whispered.. this was all going so wrong.. he was so confused.. and hurt..  
"Lucy….." Gray thought to himself… "what are you doing?!"

"Please Lisanna?" Lucy took Lisanna's hands into hers.  
"O…okay…"  
"Thank you.." Lucy smiled. "You don't know how much it means to me."  
"But its only till you aren't suspended anymore. Then you can go right back to Team Natsu." Lisanna said smiling.  
"Deal. Ah now I can finally work on my novel in peace.. and possibly finish it for Levy to read."  
"KYAAHHH! REALLY?!" Levy stood up from her seat.

"Hahaha. Yes really." Lucy said smiling at Levy.

Master Makarov turned back to his normal self and sat on top of the bar top.  
Sigh*

Natsu and Gray tried to talk to Lucy again.. but she just ignored them… Mira shielded her from them.. and she shook her head at the two boys.. implying to them that they needed to give Lucy time and leave her alone for now.. they sulked away..

* * *

Soon, everything in the guild went back to normal.. Natsu and Gray were sulking at opposite sides of the guild hall.. both eyeing Lucy who was laughing and smiling as she sat at the bar with the girls..

Gray eyed Lucy's left wrist… and the dangling bracelet… his eyes widened.. he gently grabbed a hold of his necklace..

Natsu couldn't believe what Lucy had done… Lisanna go on missions with Team Natsu.. missions without Lucy? It would be so weird… but then again.. he did just go on a mission without her.. and with Lisanna instead.. he watched Lucy be happy with the girls.. "How can you be so happy right now Luce…." He thought to himself.. he noticed her smiles… what odd looking smiles she had… Natsu sulked from his seat..

"Natsu…" Happy said sitting next to him.. "Lushy is really mad isn't she?"  
"I think so Happy…"  
"I told you she would be…. Now she's not going to give me any fish!" Happy cried.  
"It's okay happy…. Lucy won't be mad at us for too long…"Natsu said consoling Happy.  
"I don't know Natsu… I have a bad feeling this time.." Happy said wiping his tears away.

..

..

"Me too…" Natsu whispered to himself.

..

"That was very surprising of Lucy-san.." Freed said to his group.  
"Yea.. who would've thought cosplayer queen to do that." Bixlow said.  
"Hmph.. I don't know how she even managed to complete an S-class mission.. I don't remember her magic being that strong." Ever said fanning herself.

Laxus just closed his eyes… he tried to stop thinking about her.. but the vomit smell on this coat kept bringing his mind back to her.. and when he thought of her.. he thought of earlier.. how she had eluded him so well.. and how he never would have thought that she would be capable of tricking him.. Laxus Dreyar.. and make him actually try and hunt her… and the surprising part of it.. was that he enjoyed hunting her… and when he did find her.. she wasn't surprised at all.. or scared…

"_You should be the one running from me."_

He opened his eyes… he eyed her from his seat…

"Tch.. stupid blondie.. I'll make sure you pay for what you did.." Laxus tried to ignore her again… and focus on something else.

.

"What an interesting turn of events.." Lily said sitting next to Gajeel.  
"Hm… there go my plans to take her on a mission…" Gajeel sighed.  
"That's what you're thinking of right now?! Sigh… but Gajeel…I think Lucy-san has changed… she seems… different" Lily said eyeing Lucy from his seat.  
"I noticed too." Gajeel said munching on his iron.  
"Wonder what happened…"  
"S-class missions change ya…." Gajeel munched on some more iron.

.

Gray Gajeel Laxus and Natsu all froze when they heard Mira speak..

"So Lucy… who were those men you met?"  
"What men?"  
"The men… in Sorcerer Magazine?" Mira said smirking.  
"Aah…. My admirers of course."  
"Eh?! Really?!" Levy said with a face lit up with excitement.  
"Haha… yup"  
"How did you meet them?" Cana said smirking.  
"They came to visit me and offered to take me on a mission." Lucy just said nonchalantly.  
"Wait.. strangers came to visit you and asked you on a mission. And you just accepted.. just like that?" Levy asked surprised.  
"Lucy!" Mira said frowning… in a disapproving manner.  
"No no of course not.. I've met them before" Lucy said smiling.  
"Wait I don't understand.. just tell us how you met them from the beginning." Cana said drinking her beer.  
"Well.. one of them I met at Hargeon a long time ago.. the other I met-"

"Wait wait.. here.. point them out.. names and history.." Mira demanded as she put out the sorcerer magazine.

"Haha…." Lucy sweatdropped… "uhm.. okay…"  
"This is… Hail… I met him here in Magnolia when I first came to the guild." Lucy pointed to Gray's picture. Gray was disguised in his blonde hair and aged look.

"Oh really? I've never seen him around before… but then again.. I don't know everyone in town." Mira said staring at his picture. "Does he still live here?!" her eyes sparkled.  
"No.. haha.. no he doesn't." Lucy said. Moving on…

"This…. Is Namnori..."  
"Namnori? That's… a unique name.." Wendy said to Lucy.

"Yea.. it is isn't it? haha… well I met him through my father when he was alive.. he was sort of a business associate." Lucy said pointing at Gajeel's picture. Gajeel was luckily all wrapped and cloaked up.. so no one could notice his piercings… although one piercing seemed to show.. she just hoped no one noticed it..

"Why is he all wrapped up? He reminds me of Mystogan.. like he's trying to hide something.." Cana said with a frown.  
"He's just like that.. I think he has a lot of bodily scars he wants to cover.. not really sure… he's really nice though.." Lucy replied back.

"And this here… is Asher… I met him in Hargeon.." Lucy said pointing to black haired Natsu.  
"Wow.. he's handsome.." Lisanna said smiling at Lucy. Lucy smiled gently back…  
"Oh! Is that around the same time you met Natsu?" Levy asked.  
"Clever Levy…. Can't get anything past you…" Lucy thought to herself..

"Yea actually.. I think it was about the same time." She replied to Levy.

"And who is this handsome man…. Wow.. he's gorgeous." Cana said drooling over… Laxus picture. His bluish silver hair and the bandana covering his scarred eye helped to mask his identity greatly.

"HAHA… him…" Lucy sighed.  
"Ooohhhh?! Who is he?! Did something happen between you two?" Cana said wiggling her eyebrows at Lucy.

Lucy giggled… "He's… " Lucy reflected back on that night… his chest.. his kiss.. his mesmerizing eyes.. and the younger version of him present in the very room…

The girls all looked at Lucy with sparkling eyes.. urging her to tell them everything.

"He's an admirer." Lucy smiled. "His name is… Cell"  
"mmmmm Cell…" Cana said to herself.  
"So Lucy.. when will you introduce us to them?" Mira asked.. in a demanding tone.

The whole time the boys had been eavesdropping… Gray and Natsu were clenching their fists… they had decided that they were going to beat those guys up for taking Lucy away from them…. Gajeel was scowling.. having learned that there were so many guys after her… Laxus was trying to get information about the men because he was curious…

"I can't" Lucy said looking at hands.. "they're gone."

Flinching, the boys tried their bests not to show their happiness.. Gajeel was happy because now he could easily get to Lucy… Natsu and Gray were out of the game since they ditched her.. or so he thought.. Natsu and Gray were happy because there weren't men to take her away from them anymore.. and Laxus.. was confused as to why he was happy hearing that they weren't going to be around anymore… he was confused.. so irritated at all the emotions he was feeling… he just wanted to not care.

"What do you mean they're gone?" Levy asked carefully.  
"They went home.. they live far away... I'm not going to see them anymore." Lucy said smiling.. "It just didn't work out for any of us."  
"Oh.. it's ok Lucy… I'm sure you'll find someone nice soon." Mira said smiling. "If not, I'm sure I can help you."  
"Heh… thanks Mira….I'm okay…" Lucy sweatdropped..

.

. Time Skip couple hours

.

"Well… I'm going to go home now.. I'm still very exhausted from today." Lucy said patting her knees.  
"Okay Lucy.. you get some rest okay? Come in tomorrow morning and we'll get you set up to do work in the guild."  
"Okay Mira. Bye girls see you tomorrow" Lucy said getting over her stool.  
"Bye Lucy!" the girls said to her.

She walked through the guild hall.. she passed Gray and Natsu without looking at them.. they sulked even more as she didn't look at them.. Gajeel watched her go silently.

Just as she was about to open the guild doors..

"And where do you think you're going?" Laxus' voice boomed.

She looked towards him.. He stood up from his seat and walked over to her. Natsu and Gray stood up in case they needed to jump in to Lucy's rescue. Freed, Bixlow, and Ever stood up and glared at Natsu and Gray.. warning them to try and even interfere with Laxus…

Laxus walked up to her and glared down.. "I said where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going home… I already told you I was tired and I am not fully recovered from my mission. I'm sorry I threw up on you Laxus.. I-"  
"You better be. And you…. Ain't going nowhere till I get my pay back." He said in a low voice.  
"What.. what could you possibly want from me?" Lucy said annoyed now..

"You're.. gonna handwash my jacket.. until I can't smell your disgusting vomit from it any more.. I don't care if it takes 5 times or 50 times that you have to wash it.. **you will return it to me in the condition I had it before your mistake."  
**

"UGH! FINE! Now will you let me go?" Lucy said trying to walk around him.  
"Nope.. I'm not done… you're going to cook, clean, and wash all my laundry for me UNTIL I get my coat back."

..

..

Gajeel raised an eyebrow in confusion at Laxus' choice of punishment. The punishment seemed too….. **intimate**.. It went against his personality. What was Laxus doing?

..

"Lucy would never agree to that" Gray thought to himself. "Be his personal maid/slave? No way…. Laxus is being a brute and she'll fight back.. find another way Lucy!"

..

"Please say no Luce.. please just say no! We don't know what he'll do to you!" Natsu thought to himself. He feared for Lucy… knowing full well that she was the type of person to visit your house and clean it for you… he could imagine her doing everything for Laxus in his home… while he just watched her.. the two of them.. alone.. together… NEVER!

..

..

"**Fine.**" Lucy said glaring back at Laxus.

..

..

"WHAT?!" Natsu yelled from his seat. Gray just stared in shock.. Gajeel was frowning now at Laxus…

..

..

Laxus smirked… let the punishment begin he thought to himself.. he enjoyed seeing the looks of their faces.. Natsu and Gajeel…

..

..

Lucy walked up closer to him… she looked into his chest and said softly..

.

.

.

"I warned you that you should be running from me Laxus… you're gonna regret this."

.

.

.

"Ha…" Laxus replied back.. "You should be worrying about yourself blondie. You're going to wish you never messed with me." He took a hold of her wrist.

.

.

"**And you're going to wish you never found me.**" Lucy said seriously.

.

Laxus picked up his cloak and pulled Lucy along.. out of the guild… towards his house.

.

.

.

.

.

"What just happened?" Wendy asked to the older women.  
"What's going on between them?" Lisanna asked.  
"I can't even comprehend." Levy said mouth gaping..  
"Hm.. Lucy and Laxus… is that the start of a spark I see?" Cana said smirking.  
"Lucy and Laxus…." Mira said smiling darkly... "You can't hide anything from me.."

"Love rival…. And Laxus-san?" Juvia said excited from behind a pillar. "Yes.. yes….. Love-rival… stay away from MY Gray-sama… for the sake of my love… I will help you Love-rival with Laxus-san." Juvia smiled mischievously.

* * *

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! :D**


	17. Twirling In The Rain

**I hope you love this chapter. I love it. I love it so much. I kudos myself. hahahahahah. **

**Let me know how I did! Thank you for your wonderful comments! I wasn't going to post but your comments really urged me on!**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairytail.**

* * *

**Crackle Boom***

"Mmmmmmmfffff!"  
"No way. NOT AGAIN Blondie." Laxus made Lucy lean away from him as she heaved onto the forest floor.

After she was done, he lifted Lucy up by the waist.. she dangled at his side like he was carrying a potato bag. He walked up to his house, a cabin in the woods.

"you….. JERK…" Lucy seethed..  
"I can't have you knowing where I live can I?"  
"Then how am I supposed to know how to get back home genius."  
"I don't care Blondie. Deal with it."  
"UGH!"

Finally getting to the door, he unlocked it and walked inside. He walked through the living room and into a large bathroom. Dropping her on the floor, Laxus turned on the lights and turned to leave.

"Get yourself cleaned up. You stink." Laxus said with his back to her. Then he left the bathroom with the slamming of the door.

She slowly pushed herself up with her hands.. she looked towards the closed door.. her eyebrows frowning and lips forming a tight line. She was appalled.

"And to think that he used to be that stupid senseless jerk." Lucy shook her head in horror. "It's like he's a completely different person." growled softly to herself.

She got up from the floor and dusted herself off. She rubbed her neck as she found it stinging again from her stomach acid. Looking around, she couldn't help but be impressed at how awesome the bathroom was. There was a huge bathtub and a waterfall shower in the corner. A separate mini room had a toilet and a sink.

Reaching for her keys, Lucy decided she should get some help.

"Open the Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"  
"Hime, I brought you some toothpaste and a toothbrush. Punishment time?"  
"No. But thank you. I really needed it."

Lucy took the toothbrush and began brushing her teeth.

"I'm..mmmmm assuming.. you've.. talked.. to Loke…" she muttered.  
"Yes. And we all your spirits know about the visitors." Virgo said standing by Lucy.  
"Then you must know that you must never speak of it." Lucy said looking at Virgo through the mirror.  
"Yes Hime…"  
"Thank you Virgo." Lucy rinsed her mouth.

.

.

"Hime?'  
"hmm..?"  
"Your magic.."  
"Virgo. I promise we'll talk about it soon.. but not right now…" Lucy said looking down at the sink..  
"Yes Hime. Is there anything else you need?"  
"Yes actually.. I need your help."  
"Anything you wish Hime." Virgo bowed.

* * *

Laxus was sitting in the living room. His arms were crossed and he sat with a serious face. He heard Lucy mutter "stupid senseless jerk" when he was walking away from the bathroom.. he was so ready to make her suffer.. then he felt a rise in her magic power and it wavering a little.. he just dismissed it as she was being sick from whatever she had…

Realizing that Lucy might actually be sick and that he had touched her.. Laxus stood up to go to the kitchen and went to wash his hands. He dried his hands with the hand towel draped over a hanger.. then he realized that he should probably take off his shirt.. it could have gotten the bug Lucy through her vomit.. He took his shirt off and threw it onto the soiled cloak that was in a laundry basket.

At that moment, the door of the bathroom opened and Lucy came out. She turned towards Laxus and looked up at him. He was standing there half-naked. Close to him was a laundry basket and she noticed that his shirt was in there along with his cloak.

She walked up to the basket and picked it up, not even giving Laxus another look. Turning around, she walked right back into the bathroom and turned to close the door. When she did, she saw Laxus stare at her with a blank face.. his eyes showing his confusion.. she smirked and raised an eyebrow at him before she closed the door and locked it.

Laxus stood there completely confounded. Did his half-naked body really just have no effect on a girl for once? WHAT?! And that smirk! Was she… LAUGHING AT HIM?! HIM! LAXUS DREYAR!?

Lucy tried her best to muffle her giggles. The look on his face was priceless. After calming herself down.. she thought back to the hot spring night.. Future Laxus and his hot steaming body under the starry night sky.… the steam rolling and hot water dripping off his skin…

"Sorry Laxus… but after what happened that night.. I think I can handle pretty much anything you dish out." Lucy thought to herself. Just like how she can handle Gray's stripping habit better now than before with all that repetitive exposure… she sighed.. her eyes were being tainted too easily from the males of Fairy Tail.

"Hime?" Virgo stood waiting for Lucy.

"Ah Sorry Virgo. I was thinking about something." Lucy smiled. "Here. Can you please get this cloak cleaned with Aries and Aquarius? I threw up on it and it is Laxus' favorite cloak. He wants it stainless and stinkless…" Lucy sweatdropped.

"Yes Hime. It will be done soon." Virgo said as she took the cloak from the basket Lucy was holding. With a flash, Virgo left for the celestial world.

"Okay… well.. I guess let the cleaning begin." Lucy said sighing to herself.

* * *

After cleaning the bathroom and even hand-washing Laxus' dirty laundry.. which Lucy found it very awkward to do since she was washing his boxers.. his silk black, white, and animal print boxers.. she went out of the bathroom to clean the rest of his home. Luckily, Laxus went to shower and Lucy was left to clean in privacy.

Lucy was surprised at how clean his apartment was. There was a fur rug in the living room with a fireplace.. a wooden beautifully carved dining table. His kitchen was HUGE. And fully stocked with all the cooking ware you would ever need… but absolutely no food. She crept upstairs and found a study room.. and…

A beautiful library… with a huge window that overlooked a meadow with wildflowers growing everywhere. It was breath-taking. She walked up to the window and looked out admiring the view. It was sunset.. and everything looked golden.. but then she noticed some dark cloud looming over the house.

"Hm… I better hurry up and finish before a storm hits.." Lucy said frowning slightly.

But then she smiled gently… Lucy thought of how Laxus lived in such a house.. furnished with beautiful furniture.. a study room for meditating.. a library with a beautiful view… he wasn't so cold and heartless as he led others to believe.. he wasn't the bad dragon boy who lived in a dungeon..

"So you really are in there.. somewhere… underneath it all." Lucy whispered to herself.

Dusting everything down and organizing some little things here and there, she left the library and closed the door.

* * *

Laxus finally got out of the shower and had a towel wrapped around his waist and another on his head to dry his hair. He quickly put on his boxers and shorts… and left his bedroom with a towel around his neck. Still shirtless, Laxus wanted to test if Lucy really was unaffected by him. His pride as a man was at stake. The smell of food hit his nose making him wonder where Lucy had even gotten food to cook with. He hadn't gone shopping for food in months.

He went downstairs and looked around the livingroom and the bathroom.. he couldn't find her. Going into the kitchen, Laxus found the source of the delicious smell.. Lucy had cooked a pot of tomato basil soup. And next to it was a note..

"Sorry for everything. Found some tomatoes and basil outside in your small garden. Didn't know you liked to garden. Hope you like the soup. Your cloak is in your closet."

Laxus did a double take.. she put what where? The cloak? Wasn't it still stinky and gunky with vomit?! How dare she leave without cleaning it properly and cleaning his house as he demanded. He looked around angrily but was shocked to find everything….CLEAN.

Walking into the living room, everything was orderly and dusted… he ran upstairs and opened the room to his study.. all the files neatly piled.. the library.. all the books stacked on the shelves.. his bedroom closet…

Opening the closet.. he found the cloak and he quickly took it out. He check it inside and out.. no vomit.. he brought it up to his face.. it smelled.. of Lucy…not vomit.. but of vanilla and peach…. he took it away from his face and stared.. bringing it back to his face he smelled it again.. Lucy… and not only that… he rubbed the cloak with his thumbs..

The cloak was soft… **so very soft**… like baby soft.

Confounded.. Laxus took the cloak with him downstairs to the kitchen… he put the cloak on a dining chair.. he paused… trying to process everything… but it was so frustrating.. going into the kitchen.. he took a bowl out of the cupboard and poured some of the soup Lucy made into the bowl. Taking a spoon, he went back to the dining table and sat himself down.

It smelled good.. but did he really want to eat it… I mean.. Lucy was sick.. and what if he got sick from whatever she had.. he lifted a spoonful of the soup up to eye-level.. sighing… he slowly and hesitantly brought the spoon to his slightly open mouth..

His eyes opened wide… he took another spoonful of the soup.. his eyes still wide.. he stared down at the soup.. then to the cloak.. then to the rest of his house….

**"I'm going to keep her."**

Quickly downing his soup.. he got up from his seat and went to open his front door… he was greeted with pouring rain…a crackle of thunder was heard.

Then it dawned him….  
"She doesn't know how to get back."

* * *

"Sorry Pyxis…. Once I get to a familiar area you can go back."  
"Pikuu!" Pyxis chirped happily.

The rain was pouring and Lucy and Pyxis trudged along the forest. She was hoping to get close enough to town before Laxus noticed she was gone. And she was hoping that he wouldn't come after her. Seeing him face to face.. so soon after she had pushed **them** away.. she felt horribly guilty and…. She missed them… **terribly…**

It felt so strange… to miss someone who was right in front of you.. but it's not them…

"Pikuu Pikuu!" Pyxis chirped, he pointed towards something ahead.

Lucy looked up and saw the town's entrance.

"You did it Pyxis! Thank you!" Lucy said hugging her compass bird.  
"Pikuuu!"  
"You can go back now. I'll be fine." Lucy smiled.  
"Pikuuu" Pyxis shook his head in disapproval.  
"I promise. I don't want you to get sick." Lucy said patting the bird's compass head.

Pyxis smiled and bowed gently before flashing away.

Lucy started into a run. Running through the town, she smiled as she felt the raindrops on her skin. People walking in the streets with umbrellas watched her run by.. wondering if she was okay… but she was more than okay…

She felt alive.

The rain drenched her completely… her hair and clothes were dripping wet… but it was beautiful… the water droplets forming rings on the floor.. the hard pouring rain made a beautiful stage for her..

"BOOOM!" lightning roared.

She twirled around as she went through the streets.. she was almost home.. just around the corner.. but in front of her was the river… she stood on the edge as she normally does.. lifting her palms up she watched the rain drops splash off her hands.. she looked up towards the sky.. the gray clouds.. water streaming down from the heavens..

"Clouds.. will you cry for me.. I don't have the time to cry… so cry on… behalf of me." Lucy smiled..

* * *

Juvia was walking through the forest with her umbrella… she tried so hard… so hard to keep Lucy at Laxus' house hoping that something would happen between them.. she didn't think that Lucy would finish so soon and run away so quickly.. hopefully Laxus would confess soon of his undying love for her… oh how Juvia wished.

She was now thinking of other ways to get them together. She wasn't going to give up. She was going to need help and a certain white haired mage who would always be willing to help. Actually.. if it was regarding Lucy, there were two. Juvia smiled in determination… a plan already waiting to unfold.

* * *

Natsu was pacing in front of her house… happy was on his shoulder… he held an umbrella in his hand…

"What's taking her so long.. where is she? Laxus better not hurt her or I'll beat him to a pulp."  
"Natsu… I think she's really mad this time…"  
"I know Happy… that's why we're going to make it up to her! By keeping her company tonight!" Natsu said smiling. "We'll have a blast and talk about our missions and catch up."  
"But Natsu…. You don't think Lucy will get jealous do you?"  
"Why would Lucy get jealous? Of what?" Natsu said confused.  
"Not of what. Of who. Lisanna.. because we took Lisanna instead of her. And kind of forgot about her…." Happy said guiltily.  
"Nah.. Lucy doesn't get jealous. She knows we go back way before she came around. She'll understand." Natsu said nonchalantly.  
"Oh Natsu… you don't understand… she's going to get jealous because she lliiiiiikkeeeeess you." Happy rolled his tongue.  
"What? No." Natsu quickly said as he looked away.  
"Oh.. or you liiiiiikkeeee her" Happy said raising his eyebrows at Natsu.  
"I DO NOT!" Natsu said trying to grab Happy.. who flew off his shoulder. Natsu was swatting at Happy. "GET BACK HERE!"  
"Oh look its Lushyy!" Happy said pointing ahead.  
"Really? Where?" Natsu turned his head quickly up towards the road. Then he saw her..

She twirled in the rain… and ran up to the edge of the river. Natsu was about to yell for her to stop.. worried that she might fall in.. but she stopped right at the edge.. she lifted her hands up and watched the rain hit her hands… she smiled..

Natsu felt his chest tighten.. a smile grew on his face.. Happy landed on Natsu's shoulder….

She looked up towards the sky and whispered something…

"Luce…" Natsu said softly. He watched her enjoy the rain… he began to run towards her… "LUCE!"

* * *

**"BOOOM!"**

He landed on the roof of a nearby building.. he searched around below.. looking for the blonde mage… the rain was making it hard for him to smell her out.. people with umbrellas were walking around… and then he saw her…

She was running… twirling here and here… smiling as she enjoyed the rain.. it was mesmerizing.. she was getting awfully close to the edge of the river… he was about to jump towards her when she stopped right at the edge… she lifted her palms up and watched the rain drops splash off her hands..

He lifted his own hand.. and watched the raindrops hit his palm… he looked over at her again and found her looking up towards the sky… he did the same.. watching the raindrops fall.. he closed his eyes and enjoyed the raindrops falling on his face… his hands.. his skin.. it was soothing…

But his calm was shattered when he heard..

"LUCE!"

Laxus' eyes opened instantly and he searched for the owner of the voice.. he watched a person with an umbrella run up towards her.. she looked over at him and smiled warmly.

"Hey Natsu"

Natsu ran up and held the umbrella out over Lucy… preventing her from getting hit more by the rain.

"What are you doing out here alone in the rain? Did Laxus hurt you? Did he do anything to you? Cuz I'll go beat him up if he did. He did didn't he?"  
"No no.. Calm down Natsu. He didn't do anything to me. I just wanted to go for a run and so here I am."  
"Don't lie to me Luce.. I know you weren't home since you left the guild with him. If I find out that he did anything to you-"  
"Natsu.. I promise. He didn't do anything to me. And how do you know I wasn't home?" Lucy crossed her arms.  
"Cuz… " Natsu stuttered.  
"Cuz we waited for you in front of you house since you left." Happy said happily.  
"What?" Lucy looked surprised.  
"Well…. I wanted to say sorry again.. and was hoping you'd want to have a sleep over. To you know.. talk about our missions.."  
"Okay.. but wait a second.. you waited outside my house? Are you sure you guys didn't go in and break anything?"  
"Of course not.. We wouldn't do that Lucy" Natsu said frowning.  
"Well we couldn't get in without breaking your window.. it was locked."  
"Ha.. I see." Lucy said looking at them with a gotcha look.  
"HAPPY….." Natsu said groaning…  
"What Natsu. I'm not going to lie to Lushy anymore.. otherwise she's never going to give me any fish." Happy said pouting.  
"What a partner you are." Natsu said pouting looking the other direction.  
"Hahaha… well.. then Happy.. I guess I could give you one fish for telling me the truth." Lucy winked at Happy.

"YAY! Then… Natsu forgot about you during the mission. Do I get another fish for telling you that?" Happy asked with sparkling eyes and then realization hit him. Happy quickly covered his mouth with his paws.. his wide-eyes looking at Natsu with fear..

"**HAPPY!**" Natsu stared in shock at his neko partner. He hesitantly looked towards Lucy.

Lucy continued to smile…

"Luce… it's not.. it's not like that at all.. Happy's just–"

"It's okay Natsu.. I understand.. I forgot about you too."

Natsu and happy froze.  
"What?" Natsu said.

"Yea… so we're even. Don't worry about it." Lucy said "It's a relief really. I was feeling guilty myself."

"Luce.. you don't mean that…. You didn't forget about me." Natsu said his eyes showing his hurt. Happy looked at Lucy with wide hurt eyes too.  
"Lushy…. You didn't forget about me right?"

"Of course I didn't." Lucy smiled at the two.

"Phew.. for a second there I thought you were telling the truth." Natsu said relieved.  
"Yea Lushy.. that wasn't funny." Happy said

"Or was I?" Lucy said smiling.. she walked past them and began to run to her apartment.

Natsu and Happy stared wide-eyed at her.

"LUCE!"  
"LUSHYY!"  
"That's not funny Luce! I'm sorry okay! I'm sorry!" Natsu ran after Lucy with the umbrella in his hand.  
"Yea Lushy! Natsu's sorry!"  
"YOU TRAITOR!" Natsu tried to grab Happy.  
"LUCY! NATSU'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" Happy flew off towards Lucy.  
"GET BACK HERE! LUCE! Wait up!" Natsu ran after the two of them.

Laxus watched Lucy enter her apartment and Natsu and happy follow soon after. He heard their ruffling about in the apartment and Lucy laughing. Natsu and happy screaming and yelling.. laughing..

**Crackle Booom! **

A nearby lightning strike lit up Laxus' face.. he was death-glaring towards the very spot he saw Lucy was standing at on the edge of the river with Natsu.. he still had his hand out catching the raindrops in his palm… he closed his fist and clenched…

**BOOOM!  
**He flashed away.

* * *

In a nearby alleyway.. Gray stood with his umbrella.. he went out into the street and looked up at Lucy's window… he saw the shadows of Lucy, Natsu, and Happy on the wall… he had watched the whole thing.. mesmerized by her bubbly and lively personality… he was always interested in her… Lucy Heartfilia.

But the presence of his rival.. getting to her first.. as always.. was going to end now..

"Natsu… you best stay out of my way." Gray thought to himself.

Cracking his neck… Gray smirked.

"Time to crash the party." He slowly walked up to the apartment and went up the stairs.

* * *

On the opposite side of the river.. there was a dark alley… He was watching from the shadows with Lily.. he had watched Gray and Natsu leave the guild and so he followed them.. and found Natsu waiting in front of her house.. Gray waiting in an alleyway…

Right when he was about to give up and leave.. she came prancing around… oblivious to those around her… and to his surprise… he saw Laxus show up.. standing on top of a roof of the building behind her..

When Lucy finally went home.. Natsu and Happy followed after… Laxus flashed away.. and Gray went to enter Lucy's home…

"Did you see that? I expected Natsu and Gray… but when did Laxus?" Lily said in a low voice.

Gajeel's eyes narrowed.. he smirked…  
"**This… is a hunt…"**

Lily's eyes widened… "This is dangerous.. you dragon-slayers all chose the same girl? I hope Lucy-san will be okay…no.. survive..."

Gajeel grinned widely.. showing his white teeth… tilting his head slightly so that he was looking towards Lucy's apartment at the corner of his eye..

.

.  
"Im gonna get me some luck… bunnygirl you better save those feet for me.. I intend to have both of them."


	18. My Bacon

**Let me know how I did! Thank you for your wonderful comments! They urge me on! **

**Oh for the confusion in the last chapter. Bunny feet implied lucky rabbit's foot. Lucy Lucy's bunny foot. Get it? :D**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairytail.**

* * *

Natsu was running around trying to catch Happy. Happy was crying crocodile tears.

"COME BACK HERE YOU TRAITOR!"  
"LUSSHHYY!"

Lucy was shaking her head at their childish behavior. She was in the kitchen to cook some dinner for herself. "Don't you dare break anything Natsu! Happy! Or else no food for you!"

"HAIII!" they both yelled from the bedroom.

Lucy put her hands on her keys by habit… and then she felt him. She looked towards her front door in confusion… then a smile grew on her face. She walked up to her door and opened it. And there stood Gray with a hand up ready to knock at the door. He looked surprised.

"Hello Gray."

"Gray?!" Natsu came scrambling towards the kitchen and peeked around the corner to see Gray at the door. "What are you doing here?!"

"What. I can't visit my teammate. She's my teammate too flamebrain." Gray glared at Natsu.

Lucy giggled and stepped aside. "What a surprise. Come in Gray. I was just about to make dinner."  
Gray smiled warmly at Lucy. Lucy smiled and closed the door after him.

"Tch.. why'd you let him in Luce.." Natsu pouted.  
"Because unlike you… I am polite enough to visit through the door." Gray smirked at Natsu as he put his umbrella down. Natsu glared at Gray. Happy watched from the dining table.. snickering at the two boys.

"They likkkkkkkkee her" Happy thought to himself.

Lucy was going around in the kitchen.. getting ingredients and cookingware ready.. Gray came up by Lucy and rolled up his sleeves. She looked at him in confusion. Gray smirked and winked.

Lucy thought to herself… "heh…"  
"What do you need help with Lucy?" Gray said lovingly.  
"Oh how sweet of you. Can you please peel those carrots and dice them." Lucy smiled.  
"Sure. What's on the menu today?"  
"Curry."  
"Mm sounds good." Gray peeled the carrots while Lucy was rinsing the rice.  
"Wait Gray's helping cook! It's going to taste nasty for sure now." Natsu scrunched up his nose.  
"If you don't want any that's fine Natsu. More for us." Gray grinned as he looked towards Natsu.

Natsu was fuming. Here he was sitting at the dining table.. watching Gray and Lucy.. cooking together.. looking all lovey dovey… like… like a mom and dad… **OH HECKS NO.**

He got up from his seat and walked to the other side of Lucy. "I'll help too Luce."

Lucy and Gray stopped what they were doing and stared at Natsu in shock.  
"You're.. going to help?.. make dinner?" Lucy said shocked.  
"Yea. What?" Natsu looked at her confused.  
"What's the occasion?" Lucy looked at him suspiciously. "You broke something didn't you."  
"No Luce. Geez… Can't have ice brain mess our dinner up can we Luce?" He smiled.  
"What?! More like you'll mess it up from your idiocy." Gray seethed back.  
"Haha… I see… well then you can peel the potatoes and dice them as well." Lucy began to bustle around.  
"Sure thing Luce." Natsu said going next to Gray and picking up some potatoes. Gray was glaring at Natsu as he continued his work.

Natsu began to peel and saw that Gray was peeling his second carrot. Natsu began to peel faster than Gray. Gray noticed Natsu's peeling speed.. and so he began to peel faster. Natsu picked up his pace.. and so did Gray. Soon carrot and potato peels were flying everywhere.

Lucy stood behind the dining table watching the two boys. *Sigh…. They even fight when cooking.  
She heard snickering and she looked down at Happy on the dining table. Happy was having fun watching them too. Lucy smiled warmly and patted his head. He looked up at her with wide-eyes and smiled.

Looking back at them.. Lucy smiled warmly.. she saw the outline of the future Gray and Natsu around them.. then the outlines disappeared and she saw her Natsu and Gray. Her smile faded away and what remained was a blank face.

Happy had been watching Lucy the entire time… he noticed her eyes change.. they went from warm bright eyes.. to a glint of pain.. sorrow.. Happy looked between the two boys and Lucy… furrowing his eyebrows in confusion..

* * *

Walking through the guild hall.. she heard Mira call out to her.  
"Good morning Lucy!"  
"Good morning Mira!"  
"I'm glad you're here bright and early. Master is upstairs waiting for you. Did you eat breakfast?"  
"Not yet."  
"I'll have some ready for you."  
"Thank you."

She went up the stairs.. each step felt awkward.. usually guild members weren't allowed upstairs unless they were S-class mages.. one day she hoped that she would be able to become an S-class mage.. and look from the second floor.. arriving at the top of the steps.. she looked over the guild hall..

There were very few people.. it was expected since it was relatively early still. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on Master's door.

"Come in." was heard.  
Lucy entered.

* * *

Laxus entered the guild hall. A lot of the members had already arrived. He noticed the rainjinshu at their table.. looking at him with a greeting smile. Laxus nodded his head at them and continued towards the bar counter.

"Good morning Laxus." Mira dried a mug. "Your usual?"  
"Mm." Laxus looked around the guild looking for a certain blonde haired mage. She should have arrived already since she was working for jiji now.  
"Here you go." Mira put a cup of coffee and a plate of eggs, bacon, sausage, and strawberry pancakes in front of him.  
Laxus raised an eyebrow at Mira with confusion which Mira replied back with a smile.  
"Would you be so kind and deliver this plate up to Master's room. You are going up there right?" Mira said happily.  
"Tch.. when did I become the guild waiter." Laxus said

The guild doors blasted open.  
"UGH I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU STRIPPER! I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!" Natsu ran in.  
"YOU'RE SCARRED FOR LIFE! I AM! UGHHHH!" Gray ran in beside him.

Happy flew in right after, laughing hysterically.

"Ugh…." Laxus massaged his temples.. "It's too dang early to deal with them…"  
"haha…" Mira sweatdropped. "Good morning Natsu, Gray, Happy… What's happened?"

"Oh nothing.. they were just hugging each other when they were sleeping."Happy said laughing out loud.  
"I was not! It was all him!" Natsu pointed his finger at Gray.  
"Me! You're the one rubbing your nasty cheek on my hand. How many times do I have to tell you.. I don't like you that way!" Gray said disgusted. Everyone looked at Natsu with wide eyes.  
"I DON'T LIKE YOU! UGH I HATE YOU!" Natsu said gripping his hair in frustration.

"Wait.. did you guys have a sleepover or something? Wow.. how girly." Gajeel said from his table.  
"NO!" Gray and Natsu yelled at Gajeel and then glared at each other.  
"I was at Luce's of course." Natsu said. "But then stripper here decided to show up and ruin everything. He even messed up the curry!"  
"I DID NOT! YOU MESSED IT UP BY PUTTING ALL THAT CHILI IN THERE! LUCY WAS CRYING FROM HOW SPICY IT WAS!"  
"OH MIRA! Speaking of Lucy, have you seen her?" Natsu said ignoring the fuming Gray.

Laxus picked up his coffee and the plate before Natsu arrived. Going up the stairs he overheard their conversation.

"Yes. She's currently working in Master's office."  
"What's she doing up there?" Gray asked coming up beside Natsu.  
"She's helping him with some paperwork."  
"Huh? I thought that was Laxus' job?" Natsu said confused.

"Hmph.. so that's where she is." Laxus smirked to himself.

"Well I'm going to go see her."Natsu started for the stairs.. before a lightning bolt was stuck right in front of his nose.

He stared wide-eyed up at the second floor.. everyone became quiet.

"Where do you think you're going Natsu.." Laxus growled.  
"I'm going to visit Luce!" Natsu said taking a step up on the stairs.  
"Have you forgotten Natsu?" Laxus' voice boomed. "Only S-class mages are allowed up here.. and are you an S-class mage?" Laxus smirked over the railing.

Natsu fumed at Laxus.. clenching his fists.

The guild doors opened wide and a figure stood in the doorway.

"Exactly. Now you wouldn't be trying to break the rules now would you? Because obviously.. you're NOT an S-class mage." Laxus said smiling. Perfect timing.

"**WHO'S TRYING TO BREAK THE RULES…" **a voice resonated throughout the guild.

Natsu… turned his head slowly towards the guild doors… sweating perfusively now.. and there stood.. an angry Erza.. looking straight at him..

*gulp*

He ran straight towards the bar counter.. and raised his hands up. "Not me Erza.. I'm not trying to go up there."

Erza walked towards Natsu Gray and Mira. Her armor clanked with each step. "I'm sure you wouldn't Natsu.. unless you wanted a early death from my hands."

"Heheh….."Natsu looked away from Erza and clenched his fists in frustration.

* * *

"Tch…" Laxus turned around and opened the door to the office. When he went inside.. his eyes widened.. there was Lucy.. sitting at Master's desk.. concentrating hard on the files in front of her.. she was writing furiously on a notebook while she was examining some papers.

He looked around the office and found his grandfather sound asleep on the couch. He then looked back at Lucy.

"Good morning Laxus." Lucy said without looking at him.  
"How'd she know?" Laxus thought.

Walking up to her.. he set down the plate in front of her. She let her papers down and looked up at him.  
"Thank you. I forgot to go down to get it."

"Who said it was for you?" Laxus said took a slice of bacon from her plate. He put it in his mouth and began to munch. "You're in my seat."

Lucy huffed. He was so childish.. why were they all so childish… how much growing up they had to do in the next 7 years.. he didn't even ask if she got home safely! But then again.. maybe it was better this way…

She got up from the seat and stretched her arms upwards. Laxus watched her stretch.. her chest push out.. her slender arms above her head.. her flat belly and bellybutton showing under her shirt. She then relaxed and brought her arms around. She was about to walk around the desk when Laxus put his hand on her head and pushed her back down on the seat.

"Ah~! Laxus!" Lucy said grabbing a hold of his hand on her head. She looked up at him with a frown. She noticed his cloak around his shoulders.. she felt a weight lift from her chest.. "So he liked it..."  
"Eat." Laxus said as he took a sip of his coffee.  
"I thought you said it wasn't for me?" Lucy said frowning still.  
"If you won't eat it then I will" Laxus reached out for another bacon. He got a hold of the bacon when Lucy grabbed a hold of his hand.. pushed his hand closer to her mouth and took a bite of the bacon.

She chewed happily and looked up at him with a frown. "My bacon."

Laxus stared at her. She was still holding onto his hand.. He had just fed her..  
Lucy noticing his surprised stare.. looked back at her hands and quickly let go. She choked on her bacon and was coughing terribly.

He quickly began to pat her back. "Chew your dang food Blondie." He offered her his coffee. She drank some frantically but began to cough even more… it was strong black coffee…  
Cough cough cough* Lucy coughed as her face was tomato red.

Master Makarov opened one eye slightly and watched the whole scene. His mouth slightly formed a smile.

There was a knock at the door.  
"Come in!" Laxus yelled.. still patting Lucy's back..

The door opened and Erza came in.

Lucy gasped for air as she coughed…. "ERZA!"  
Master Makarov "woke" up now. "Ah… Erza.. you've returned.."

Erza eyes were wide as she saw Lucy at Master Makarov's desk.. "Lucy…"  
Master sighed.. "Come.. sit.. Let me fill you in."

.

.

After explaining everything and Lucy finally filling in Erza about the older men she was with.. Erza sat with her legs and arms crossed..

"I don't agree with Lisanna being on the team." Erza said straightly.  
"Erza.."  
"No Lucy. It'll break the team dynamics. Natsu and Gray will get used to having Lisanna around and when you finally do come back onto the team.. it is bound to bring problems." Erza said frowning.  
"I promise everything will be fine. I trust that Lisanna and I will get along so that there aren't any problems." Lucy said smiling.  
"I still don't agree.." Erza said  
"Please Erza… you'll be there to make sure there aren't any problems in the future anyway. We'll all listen to you." Lucy smiled.  
.

"Fine. And if there are any problems in the future.. I'll make sure to beat whoever is causing it to a pulp."  
"Heh..heh….."Lucy sweatdropped.  
"I'll take my leave now. I need to go teach those boys a lesson for leaving you." Erza said leaving as she closed the door behind her.

"Well… she handled it better than I thought she would." Master let out a breath of relief.

"Master! What did you think she was going to do?" Lucy paled in outrage.  
"hehe…" Master said grinning wide.

Laxus was standing in the corner of the room.. sipping his coffee..


	19. Soup

**Enjoy!**

**Let me know how I did! :D Your comments urge me to write on!**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairytail**

* * *

"ERZA NO!" Gray yelled horrified.  
"AAHHH!" Natsu yelled crying.

"You dare leave your teammate behind...!" Erza was oozing dark aura.. she had them tied together by a metal chain.. back to back..

"I didn't mean to! I promise it was an accident!" Natsu paled.. "No.. NO.. NOOOO!"  
"Please.. anything but that..." Gray cried..

"Because Lucy wouldn't have taken that mission IF YOU HAD NOT LEFT HER BEHIND!" Erza yelled at them.

"Open up Gray-sama! Juvia will feed you!" Juvia said holding up a spoon of SUPER SPICY HOT SOUP.  
"NOO!" Gray was forced to eat it. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Open up Natsu..." Lisanna said apologizing.. Erza was forcing her to take part since she had caused part of the problem as well..  
"NEVER!" Natsu shut his mouth shut.  
"Happy.. "Lisanna said.  
Happy came over and began to tickle Natsu.  
"Hey! Stop! HAhaha - mmmppphphhhh.." Lisanna gave Natsu a large spoonful of shaved ice with extra ice cream.

"KYAAAAA! BRAIN FREEZE!" Natsu squirmed.

"Do not stop feeding them until their entire bowls are gone. And then..." Erza smirked.. "There is **MORE**.." she grinned with a red glint in her eyes. In Lisanna and Juvia's hands were huge bowls of soup and shaved ice with ice cream. Lisanna and Erza both shivered from Erza's rage.. Natsu and Gray kept crying..

"SOMEONE! SAVE US!"both cried..

Everyone in the guild watched the two boys laughing, smiling.. when would they learn.

* * *

Upstairs.. Lucy was smiling as she heard them.. she stifled a giggle..  
Laxus gave her a look of annoyance.. Lucy noticed his gaze and calmed herself down to work again..

He rolled his eyes.. "Idiots.."

* * *

She was sitting in the office alone now.. Master Makarov had gone out into the guild hall to drink and mingle with the members.. Laxus was downstairs as well with the Raijinshuu.. she had been working on the paperwork for hours now… and impressively.. she was almost done.

Paperwork from the magic council was stacked high and completed.. mostly property damages.. mostly about her own team.. but it was funny to read about all the property damages of all the other mages in the guild.. she read every mission report and could visualize each and every member in their mission… fighting and helping people..

Her body was aching and she felt very sluggish.. slightly dizzy.. Lucy looked at the time. It was almost 8PM now.

"Where did the time go.." Lucy got up and left the office. She peeked over the railing and saw everyone having fun. She smiled. This was her family. Levy sitting next to Gajeel with Lily. Wendy sitting with Erza at the bar. Raijinshuu in the corner. The Cornell family at a table. Macao and Wakaba talking to Master Makarov. Lisanna Elfman and Mira sitting together…..poor Natsu and Gray passed out... Everyone..

Her vision wavered slightly.. she took a step back from the railing and shook her head.. leaning against the wall.. she tried to steady herself.

She walked around the corner and decided to find a back door.. putting a hand up to her head.. she found her own forehead hot.. her hands were cold… and her body was trembling slightly..

Flash.. "Lucy…." Loke put his arms around her.  
"Hey Loke.." she smiled.  
His eyes widened.. "Lucy… you're burning up.."...  
"No.. I'm fine.. I just need a bath and some sleep.. then I'll be good as new" She smiled.  
"Cmon let's get you to Wendy.. she can—"  
"No… not wendy.. She's already starting to get suspicious." Lucy said with pained eyes.  
"How do you know?"  
"I just know… she's a healer.. there's no way she couldn't have found something odd when she healed me yesterday… I know my magic is unstable right now.. She out of all people will be able to find out first."  
"Lucy…." Loke pleaded..  
"Please.. I just want to go home.." Lucy asked.

He looked hestitant.. but how could he disobey her.. he would follow her to the end. Loke lifted her bridal style and began to walk towards the back exit.  
"Sleep princess.. I'll get you home safe and sound.. Did you at least have dinner Princess?"Loke said softly.  
"Mm….. I really wish I could eat some of that soup again…" Lucy mumbled shivering..  
"What soup? Let me make it for you."

"His soup..."  
"Who's.. Natsu's.. Gray's?"  
.

.

"Gajeel's.."Lucy whispered softly.. and dozed off..

Loke froze for a second… he held onto her more tightly.. and continued to walk.

* * *

He watched Laxus walk up to the office and open the door. Laxus went in with the door open and came right back out.. he looked around the guild and started looking around the second floor…

"When did she leave?" Gajeel muttered to himself.  
"I think about 30 minutes ago." Lily said munching on a kiwi.  
"You saw her leave?" Gajeel looked wide-eyed at Lily.  
"Yes.. she left through the back of the second floor."  
"So you want to hide? Going home without letting anyone know." Gajeel thought to himself. "What are you hiding from…. Or from who?" he scanned the guild hall..

Then something caught his eye… orange spiky hair.. he smelled the celestial spirit.. and he was headed right for them.

"Hello Gajeel.. Lily.. Levy.." Loke said smiling.. he looked at each of them and smiled wider at Levy.. who was too busy in her book to notice Loke.  
"She still gets lost in her books huh?" Loke said warmly.  
"Yes. She does that a lot." Lily replied.  
"What do you want." Gajeel asked gruffly.

"On nothing from you Gajeel… Lily?"Loke said facing Lily.  
"Me?" Lily said shocked.  
"Yes.. would you please do me a favor? I would like to speak to you in private." Loke asked politely.  
"Lily is going nowhere without me Lion."Gajeel growled.  
"I just need to ask Lily a small favor. It won't take too long." Loke said with a sudden serious face. Lily and Gajeel noticed the change..

"Okay. I'll be back Gajeel." Lily said getting up.  
"Lily!" Gajeel said angry.  
"He said it won't take too long. I'll be back soon.. if not see you at home." Lily flew up in the air and followed Loke.

Gajeel was crossing his arms.. pissed off that his exceed was so willing to leave without him.. but then.. the thought occurred to him.. what would Loke need with Lily? He needed to know.

Irritated and frustrated.. Gajeel got up from his seat and patted Levy's head. She broke from her reading and was about to yell at Gajeel when she saw him leaving. "Bye Gajeel!" she yelled. He lifted a hand up in reply.

* * *

"Hey wasn't that Loke just now?" Lisanna asked as she saw Loke walk away with Lily flying next to him.  
"Yea.. what's he doing with Lily?" Elfman asked confused as well.  
"Probably planning some scheme to get girls again."Mira said smiling.  
"With Lily?.. Oh like how some guys go around with puppies and kittens?" Lisanna asked.  
"That's a man!" Elfman said happily.  
"Elf-niiii~" Lisanna said sweatdropping.  
Mira smiled at her siblings.. then walked away to serve the rest of the guild members.

Natsu and Gray were knocked out from their torture.. happy was trying to wake up Natsu so they could go home. But Natsu and Gray were out cold.

Lisanna smiled at the two of them.. but her smile was a half-hearted smile.. she looked towards Juvia... Juvia's eyes never left Gray.  
She turned her gaze back to Natsu…

* * *

Lily asked confused. "You want me to cook you soup?"  
"Yes. I heard that Gajeel cooks some sort of soup and I was wondering if you could cook it for me."  
"Hm.. if you're talking about a soup.. then it must be his special soup.. Sorry Loke-san.. I dont know how to make it. Gajeel's the only one who knows how to."  
"That's such a shame..." Loke said looking away with a torn look.

Lily felt really bad for not being able to help.

"I can ask Gajeel for you?" Lily said.  
"Could you please!?" Loke's face lit up.  
"Sure. I'll get him to make it. Don't worry Loke-san" Lily said smiling.

"I'm making it for nobody." Gajeel said appearing around the corner.. face serious and eyes glaring..

"Gajeel.." Lily said frowning.  
Loke looked at him with a troubled look.

"You heard me. I'm not going to. No one knows about that soup except me and Lily. How did you find out about it?" Gajeel said with narrowed eyes.  
Lily looked over at Loke with shock as well.

"..."  
"Well.. he didn't particularly know about that soup Gajeel.. I just think that's the soup he's talking about." Lily said backing Loke up. "I was the one that brought it up."  
"Tell me.. why would you want Lily to make you soup. You can go buy your own restaurant soup.. but why bring him out here.. alone.. to ask a stupid question like that?" Gajeel said in a low voice.

"It's none of your business Gajeel.. I asked Lily for a favor.. not you.." Loke seethed.

Gajeel growled. "Well.. you're definitely getting nothing now. C'mon Lily." He turned around to leave.  
"Sorry Loke-san..Wish I could help.. " Lily said turning to go with Gajeel.

"WAIT!"

Gajeel and Lily turned around.. Loke was clenching his fists..

"Please... I need it..." Loke said with his bangs covering his eyes..  
Gajeel's glared at Loke... "And why is that?"  
"Please... just.. I need it." Loke said softly..  
"No. Why should I?"

* * *

He entered through the doorway.. her room was so pink.. he looked around and saw that her apartment was pretty clean and fairly large for one person to live in. Then his eyes followed Loke..

Loke went up and sat next to a bundle on the bed.. He checked the wet towel on her forehead..

"Is Lucy okay?" Lily came and landed on the bed.. putting his paw on her cheek.. his eyes widened.. "She's burning.."  
"I know... i think it's from running around in the rain last night."Loke said softly.  
"Why don't you ask Wendy to heal her?" Lily asked..  
"She doesn't want to bother Wendy.. its just a minor fever.."  
"Loke-san.. this isn't minor.."  
"I know... I know... but I can't go against her." Loke looked down and clenched his fists..

Lily looked at Gajeel with a pleading look...  
Gajeel gave a look of annoyance..

And with that.. Gajeel went down to the kitchen.. he washed his hands and began to look for the necessary ingredients.

* * *

Laxus was sitting on his couch.. the fireplace was lit.. his cloak in his hands.. he lifted it up to his face.. irritation hit his face.. he brought the cloak back down.. and brought a hand up to his face..

He had felt bad for leaving her to do all the work.. but when he went to check up on her.. to his surprise, she wasn't there.. all the paper work was done.. all the finances.. perfectly recorded and analyzed.. reports all completed and filed.. EVERYTHING.. was done..

without a goodbye.. without a sound.. she had left..  
and with that in mind.. and her smiling face in the rain.. her conversation with Natsu..  
he couldn't get help but have this nagging feeling..

"What am I doing..."  
.

.

.

"What are you doing to me..."

* * *

He brought the bowl and the spoon up to her bedroom.. he looked inside and found Loke gone.. Lily was changing her towel again.. Lily looked up at Gajeel..

"Her fever is slowly going down.."

Gajeel sat on the bed next to her. "Bunnygirl.. hey"  
"mmm..." Lucy mummbled.  
"Get up." Gajeel said shaking her gently.  
"Gajeel she is sleeping!" Lily scolded Gajeel.  
"Hey.. I went through the trouble to make this soup so she better get up and eat it. Hey! Get up!"

Lucy's eyes fluttered open.. she saw Gajeel and Lily looking down at her..  
"C'mon get up. Before it gets cold." Gajeel said.

The smell of the soup hit her.

She struggled to get up and Lily helped her get into a half sitting position.  
"Gajeel..." she said softly. "You came..." she smiled.

Gajeel and Lily looked at her like she had gone crazy.  
"Yea.. what?.. were you expecting me?" Gajeel asked.  
"I didn't believe you would... but you did.." She said with half open eyes.. smiling softly  
"Well... I wanted to know what made Loke so desperate like that.. he really did BEG for me to make it.." Gajeel looked away.. trying to look irritated.  
"Hmmmm..." Lucy smiled as she was falling back asleep again.. her breathing was labored..

"Here. Eat up." Gajeel put the bowl in her hands. She opened her eyes slightly and tried to feed herself.

Lily looked at Gajeel with a frown and gave him a reprimanded look. Gajeel clenched his jaw in irritation.. and then just let everything go.. he sighed..  
He picked up the bowl and took the spoon from her.

He moved closer to her and took a spoonful of the soup, brought it to her lips, and tipped the soup into her mouth.  
Lucy squirmed from how hot the soup was. Gajeel cringed as he forgot how hot the soup was.. he had probably just burned her mouth..

Letting out another frustrated sigh.. he looked towards Lily.. who was looking back at him with a frown.  
"You better not say a word to anyone about this..." Gajeel growled..

Lily lifted up a paw up in reply.. a smile on his face.

Looking back at her again.. Gajeel was surprised.. she was watching him with warm eyes.. a soft smile graced her face..  
He brought up another spoonful of the soup.. blew it gently to cool it.. and fed her again. To his well-hidden relief.. she didn't react from how hot it was..

"What did you expect was going to happen after going around town in the rain like that. Tch." Gajeel muttered to himself.  
"It seemed like it would be fun... and it was." Lucy said, having heard his little muttering of irritation. She smiled at his frustration with her.  
"More like stupid.." Gajeel said as he fed her again.  
"mm... you should try it sometime.. you'll see..."  
"Tch.. i don't do such girly clumsy things like you." Feeding her one more time.  
"It's the little things.. that make life worth living.." Lucy smiled..

"Like making soup... for a sick friend.." Lucy said slurring as she fell asleep...

Gajeel brought the spoon back to the bowl. He watched her sleep with a frown.. her chest rising up and down as she slept. He set the bowl aside and Lily flew over to help change her towel on her forehead.

He then looked towards her hand.. her gloved hand... after checking to see if she was really asleep.. Gajeel hesitantly took her hand in his.. her hands were so small... he noticed the shiny iron plates on her gloves.. strategically placed on her knuckles to give more damage.. the quality of the iron.. the leather gloves.. they were all very similar.. to the very gloves he was wearing... Whoever made her the gloves... he had to hand it to them.. they were good..

He noticed the bracelet on her left wrist... his eyes narrowed as he recognized the familiar cross charm... he looked away from it finding it offensive that she had such a thing on.. he looked up at her face.. her hair.. the red ribbon in her hair.. he brought a hand over to it and felt the fabric.. it felt of small scales.. reminding him of Natsu's own white dragon scale scarf..

The ribbon.. the bracelet... Lucy having gloves that looked oddly similar to his... and her knowing about his soup.. his special soup... the medicinal soup only he knew how to make... the soup that saved him countless times through all kinds of illnesses since Metallicana left him..

"Blondie.. I don't know what happened to you out there.. or how you found out about my soup.." Gajeel said leaning in closer to her face.. "But I'm onto you... You can't hide anything in the dark from me."

Lily.. watched Gajeel and Lucy.. wondering what exactly was going to happen between the two.. and how exactly Lucy had come across to know about it.. to know to seek Gajeel... to make Loke.. let down his lion pride.. and beg... for a mere bowl of soup.


	20. Tonight

**By popular demand.. I bring you all a gift!**

Let me know how I did! Thank you for all your wonderful comments! They make me smile and push me to keep writing.. even though I should reallllly be studying.. I will be taking a short break from writing. But don't worry! I'll upload when I can! Trust in me! 

**Hiro Mashima owns FairyTail**

* * *

A door slammed open and a short man came running out.. jumping onto the second floor railing.

"Mira!" Master Makarov said jumping onto the bar counter from the second floor.  
"Yes Master?" Mira said smiling.  
"Where is Lucy? Has she come in yet?"  
"Hm.. Actually I was just thinking about her. And I don't think she has come in yet."  
"She's… AN ANGEL.. AN ANGEL SENT FROM HEAVEN!" Master Makarov cried with joy as he clenched both his fists up.  
"Oh?" Mira asked giggling at him.  
"They're all done! ALL DONE!" Master Makarov said waving around two small flags he popped out of nowhere.  
"Oh the paperwork? Everything?!" Mira asked surprised as well.  
"YES!" he danced around.

Master Mavis had arrived and was watching Master Makarov.. she was giggling from her seat at the bar.

Everyone in the guild watched Master Makarov and smiled. Team Natsu + Lisanna were sitting at a table together.. Levy sitting with Shadow Gear… Raijinshu sitting at their own corner table.. Laxus… standing on the second floor.. watching over everyone..

"Where is she… she should be here by now." Gray said worried.  
"She probably slept in.. " Erza said crossing her arms.  
"I'm going to check on her." Natsu said getting up when Erza..  
"But Natsu… we need to leave now.. the train is probably almost here.." Lisanna said.  
"She's right… we'll see her when we get back. It is only a two day mission anyways." Erza said getting up. "Come on Gray.. Natsu.. She'll understand."

"I'm not leaving without telling her!" Natsu yelled.

The guild doors opened… and Team Natsu turned their heads hoping their favorite blonde had showed… but instead stood Loke.

"Loke!" everyone greeted him. He smiled back "Good morning everyone."

"Hey Loke! Where's Lucy?" Gray yelled.  
Loke smiled over at them and walked over to them. "Good morning Gray. Lucy is sleeping."  
"Oh…" Gray said.  
"We were hoping to say hi and tell her that we are going on a mission." Erza said now to Loke.  
"Oh.. I'm sorry to tell you.. Princess won't be coming into the guild today. She's gotten sick and needs to sleep."

**"No!"** Master Makarov was heard crying in the back.  
"Oh no.." Mira said walking up.  
"Is she okay?" Lisanna asked worriedly.  
"Yes yes. She's fine. She just needs some time to rest." Loke said smiling.

.

.

"Lucy-san is sick?" came a familiar voice.  
Loke froze.. he turned around as normally as possible. "Hello Wendy."  
"Hello Loke-san.. If Lucy-san is sick, I can come over and heal her." She said smiling gently.  
"No no.. it's nothing that you need to worry yourself over." Loke said a little overbored.

"Wendy… I'm sure Lucy would have asked you to heal her if it was something worth asking you for." Carla said looking up at Wendy.  
"But still…" Wendy said softly..

"Nothing to worry about Wendy.. Well I'll let her know that you all said hi when she wakes up." Loke said smiling as he left.

Lisanna watched Loke leave.. a little suspicious about him.. she looked around for a certain dragon slayer and exceed.. unable to find them.. she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion..

"Lisanna? Are you listening?" Erza asked.  
"Oh! Yea.. Sorry.. I was just thinking.." Lisanna gave a nervous laugh.  
"Okay well let's get going." Erza said standing up. Lisanna followed after. Gray and Natsu relunctantly got up and followed the girls..

"Have fun!" Mira said smiling and waving..  
"Bye everyone!" Lisanna said smiling and waving back.

"Bye!" everyone yelled.

Natsu and Gray walked side by side.. Natsu looking up at the sky with his hands behind his head.. Gray spaced out in thought.. Erza.. with a serious face… deep in thought..

* * *

"Lucy…" a voice was heard.  
She opened her eyes and tried to adjust her eyes to the sunlight.

"Lucy won't like you going through her stuff Gajeel!"  
"Sshhhh Lily… you're going to wake her up! I just want a peek gihi…"

Those voices… they can't be… she looked over to her right and saw Gajeel going through her papers.. he was just about to open her desk cabinet when Lucy's eyes widened..

"NO!" she grabbed her pillow and flung it as hard as she could to Gajeel's head. In the process, she fell out of bed.

**BAM***

The pillow hit the back of Gajeel's head. Gajeel and Lily looked over at Lucy and found her on the floor.. she was grabbing hold of her forehead..

"Owwww….." Lucy whimpered..  
"Lucy-san are you okay?" Lily flew over. "Gajeel! I told you not to look through her stuff!" Lily gave Gajeel a glare.  
"Tch.. it wasn't my fault she fell out of bed and hit her head.." Gajeel stopped reaching for the cabinet and walked over to Lucy. He squatted down.

She looked up at him with teary eyes.. he frowned and was slightly taken back by her hurt face…  
"Don't look at me like that. You're the one who got yourself hurt."  
"Don't listen to him Lucy-san.. Let me see where you got hurt." Lily said putting a paw on her arm.

She hesitantly brought her hand down and blood trickled down her face…

"I'm…." Lucy said stuttering looking at her bloody palm.  
"Bleeding!" Lily said panicking..

"Prrinncesss~!" was heard as the front door opened..

Gajeel and Lily paled… they turned their heads toward the bedroom door.. and within seconds.. Loke came in smiling.. they watched his smiling face.. his eyes widening.. fear setting in on his face as he ran over towards Lucy.. pushing Gajeel and Lily out of the way..

"Lucy! What happened!?" Loke panicked.  
"Don't panic Loke.. I just fell out of bed and hit the side table.." Lucy said trying to stop the bleeding with her hand.

Gajeel and Lily looked at Lucy with wide-eyes.. did Lucy just cover for them?

"Don't lie to me Lucy.. Gajeel did something didn't he?" Loke glared furiously at Gajeel.  
"I DID NOTHING…." Gajeel seethed..  
"C'mon Lucy… let's get you up.." Loke helped Lucy up onto the bed again. He pressed a towel up against the wound.. "Hold.. I'll be right back with the first aid kit."

Loke walked away… and Lucy looked up at Gajeel and Lily.. she glared at Gajeel.. and so did Lily.. Gajeel just cringed….

* * *

At the train station.. Erza and Lisanna boarded their train..  
Gray stopped in front of the train entrance.. tilting his head to the side… he took a moment before he stepped onto the train.. "Lucy.. "

Natsu stood facing the town… his eyes showing the inner turmoil he was facing.. it felt so wrong going as a team without her.. it felt wrong leaving her behind.. before.. he was too obsessed with finding Igneel that he hadn't had the time to think about what his actions were going to cost him.. but now… he was deliberately leaving her behind..

"Natsu…" Happy said softly.  
"Yea buddy?"  
"Can.. I stay here with Lucy?"  
"What? But Happy?" Natsu said surprised.  
"I just don't feel too good about leaving her again…. I'll watch over her.. and make sure she gets better." Happy said smiling.  
"That's a great idea Happy! I was feeling the same way. You're the best Happy!" Natsu said smiling wide now.  
"Aiy!" Happy said smiling widely now too.  
"Okay buddy.. Go keep Lucy company while I'm gone." Natsu said  
"Aiy Aiy sir!" Happy yelled as he flew towards Lucy's home.

"I'll be back Luce.. We'll all be back before you know it.. and we'll go fishing and have fun" Natsu smiled warmly..

He turned around and dreaded what he had to endure… he entered the train.

* * *

He was in a very irritable mood.. he had waited for her to arrive.. he had a plan. He was going to make her clean his jacket again by accidently having her spill something onto him.. she would have to clean his home once more.. and this time.. he would have his fun…

But no.. she got sick… he felt a tinge of guilt… he had caused her to walk back home in the rain because he refused to let her know where he lived… of course it was her fault for choosing to leave in the rain.. but nevertheless.. it was his fault.. and to top it off.. yesterday, he had left her to work on the paperwork all by herself…

A smell.. peach and vanilla… his eyes widened..

The doors opened and in walked Lucy.. but to his surprise… she had her head wrapped up.. a red spot was visible in the middle of her bandages.. she walked through towards the bar.

A breeze hit his nose… he smelt a metallic odor… coming from Lucy. He frowned as he watched Lucy walk by.. the same metallic odor came from another part of the guild.. and he looked around for the source.. from the back of the guild hall.. he saw Gajeel and Lily slip in through the shadows and sit at a table in the corner… Laxus' eyes narrowed as he stared at the Iron Dragon Slayer.. Gajeel sat down with Lily.. and his red eyes looked up towards Lucy…

"LUCY!" Mira said shocked at Lucy's appearance.  
"Lu-chan!" What happened!" Levy said running up to her from her table.  
"Hi everyone.. Mira.. Levy.." Lucy said smiling nervously.  
"What happened to your head?" Levy said looking worried at her.

"I hit my head.. it's not a big deal…" Lucy said smiling.  
"Loke came and told us you were sick and weren't coming in.. and now you get yourself hurt? We'll get Wendy to heal you.." Levy said looking around for the blue haired dragon slayer.

"No no.. no.. really it's okay. It was just a slight fever.. and this.. It's just a scratch" Lucy tried to reason with Levy.

Laxus, Gajeel, Lily, Levy, and Mira watched Lucy curiously… she had been avoiding healing from Wendy all too adamantly recently..

Master Makarov watched Lucy laughing nervously…. He looked serious… Next to him.. was Master Mavis.. who had been watching Lucy the entire time.. ever since she had arrived back with Laxus.. she had been watching.. her eyes were pained..

"LLLUUUSSHHHHYYY!" Happy flew through the guild doors and slamming into Lucy.

"HAPPY!" Lucy said catching him.

"Happy?" Lily said confused from his seat by Gajeel.. he flew over to Lucy and Happy.  
"What are you doing here Happy?"

"What do you mean? I'm here to play with Lushy!" Happy said happily.  
"Happy. Why didn't you go with Natsu on the mission?" Lucy asked  
"I wanted to stay with you" Happy said with a smile.

Lucy smiled warmly and hugged Happy.

"Happy… you shouldn't have.." Lucy said whispering.. in reality.. she had missed the furball.. going on the S-class mission with the older Natsu made her wonder where Happy was in the future.. and why he hadn't come back in time with Natsu.. it just made her miss Happy even more…

"We're a team Lucy" Happy said smiling. "I'm your partner just as much as Natsu is."  
Lucy's eyes widened… and began to tear..  
"Lushy…?" Happy said worried.. "Why are you crying? Are you hurting? Your head is all bandaged up.."  
"You baka neko" Lucy said smiling.. she wiped her tears. "Come on.. let's get you some fish."  
"REALLY! YOU'RE THE BEST LUCY!" Happy said with joy. Lucy and happy smiled at each other.. Lucy holding Happy like a little child..

Lily watched the two with a slight pout.. for some reason.. seeing Happy in Lucy's arms like that.. the two of them having a good time.. made him a little.. envious.. But then he felt hands lifting him gently up.. he was being tightly hugged by someone.. he looked up to see Levy's smiling face..

Lily blushed..

"Come on Lily.. let's get you some Kiwi." Levy said smiling.  
Lily blushed happily while he thought "Levy.. you really are an angel"

Gajeel watched Lily get hugged by Levy.. his annoyance grew as he saw Lily blush.. he huffed..

.

Lucy with Happy.. Levy with Lily.. both sat at the bar counter.. smiling and talking to each other.. their respective exceeds enjoying their treats.. Everyone couldn't help but see that they looked like moms with their children..

* * *

"I told you to stay away!—" Porlyusica opened her door in rage.. but was shocked to find Wendy and Carla at her door.. "What do you want child?" she asked.

"I think I'm sick.." Wendy said with tears in her eyes. Porlyusica raised her eyebrows.

* * *

"Lucy! You're an angel! How were you able to do all the paperwork so quickly?!" Master Makarov asked.  
"Well… my father did own a huge business… I had to learn to someday take over his company.. " She smiled.  
"With you around I won't have to worry about the paperwork from the Magic Council ever again!" He cried with joy.  
"Master…." Mira said frowning.. "You're not going to make Lucy do all the work.. are you?"  
"heh…. No… of course not!" Master laughed nervously before he jumped off the counter and ran away.

"Lushy.. you shouldn't drink so much sugary stuff.. you're gonna get fatter." Happy said as he watched Lucy drink her strawberry milkshake.  
"Happy.." Mira said scolding him.  
"You're right Happy.. it's okay in moderation though.. but you know happy.. you shouldn't say such things to girls.. or else you're going to make it hard for Natsu to settle down with a girl" Lucy said frowning at him playfully.  
"Lucy.. you don't' need to worry about him. Natsu will be fine. Even if he doesn't find the right girl.. he'll always have Lisanna." Happy said happily.

Levy, Lily, and Mira widened their eyes at Happy.. how could he say that…. Right in front of her? They all knew that Lisanna and Lucy were interested in Natsu.. subconsciously or consciously.. but how could he..

"Happy!" Mira said glaring at him.. Happy paled.. he didn't know why Mira was so mad..

Lucy smiled.. "Oh? Is that right?"  
"Yup..." Happy said hesitantly.. trying not to make Mira angrier. "They promised to marry each other before I hatched.. Lisanna raised me like my mom and Natsu was my dad."

Lucy's eyes widened..  
Mira saw her face.. and reacted quickly.. "But don't worry Lucy~ It was such a long time ago.. and they were just kids. I'm sure you and Natsu will get along just fine settling down with each other." She smiled as she dried the beer mugs.

"Yea Lu-chan.. I'm sure Natsu didn't know what he was talking about then" Levy said smiling.. sweatdropping..  
Lily remained quiet.. studying Lucy's face..

"Natsu and Lucy?" Happy said stifling a laugh.. Levy had a helpless look on her face..

**It all made sense now.**  
Lucy began to laugh now.. making Levy, Lily, and Mira look at her with concern.. she laughed hard.. tears forming in her eyes…

Laxus and Gajeel looked over at the bar counter.. hearing Lucy's laughter.. wondering why she was acting so weird.. they had been listening the entire time.. they couldn't help but glare at Happy's ignorance..

"Ha… that was a good one Mira.. Even I think that's funny.. me and Natsu.. hahaha…." She was grabbing her stomach.. she looked over at Happy and patted his head.  
"You better get on it Happy.. if you want your mom and dad together.. you gotta work extra hard so that they get closer and eventually really become a mom and dad. I know you'll be able to make it happen. I believe in you." She smiled warmly.

"Aiy…." Happy said looking at her with wide-eyes.. Lucy was being awfully nice… it was unlike her.

"Lu-chan.." Levy said softly.. her eyes soft with concern..  
Mira was so disappointed in Happy.. how could he.. she was going to teach him a lesson later.. in **private…**

Lily stopped eating his kiwi.. and watched Lucy's left hand.. her fingers.. were slightly trembling.. she clenched them trying to hide it… his eyes narrowed…

* * *

"Grandeeney…"  
"I told you not to call me that…"  
"Sorry…."  
"You're not sick… you magic and healing skills are perfectly fine… why did you come bother me?" Porlyusica huffed in annoyance.  
"I was healing Lucy-san.. and she didn't have any wounds… but she wasn't feeling well.. I tried healing her but it took a lot more of my magic than it should have.. I felt really drained when it shouldn't have been a problem at all. I thought it was because I was sick.." Wendy explained.  
"That is odd… did she really not have any wounds?" Porlyusica asked.  
"None at all." Carla answered for Wendy.. "She did throw up after being transported by Laxus' lightning body."

"Did you say it was Lucy? Isn't she that Celestial mage?"  
"Yes." Wendy said brightening up.. hopeful that Porlyusica could help her.  
"And you didn't feel or see any internal injuries? Broken bones?"  
"No. She said she was feeling tired though."

Porlyusica froze. "I think I might know what it is… but I'll have to see her myself. It's very rare… but possible.."  
"Okay… But I think she's refusing to be healed by me.. I think she's avoiding me.. So I don't think I can be of much help to bring her here.."  
"Then all the more reason you should watch out for her" Porlyusica said seriously.  
"What should I be looking for?"

* * *

"Lu-chan… I think we should change your bandages." Levy looked at her with concern.. the bandage around the wound was all red and soaked with blood..  
"Are you sure you're okay?..."

"Yea I'm fine Levy.. It'll stop bleeding soon…" Lucy said brushing her off.. she was slightly dizzy with the blood loss.  
"It's been bleeding since you can in… and hasn't stopped.. I really think—OMG Lu-chan! We are changing it right now!"

A small stream of blood oozed down from the bandage down her cheek.

"Solid Script! Bandages!" Levy said using her magic.  
"Let me help Levy.." Lily said flying up and helping remove Lucy's bandages.

When he finally removed it all.. his eyes widened as he noticed… the small gash was only half clotted… and it kept bleeding..  
Levy quickly placed the clean gauze and bandage around Lucy's head.

Lucy flinched.. Levy thought it was due to her rough handling of her wound…

"Sorry Lu-chan.. almost done."

She kept smiling… her heart pounding… clenching her keys.. she knew something was going to happen soon.. a distortion of spiritual pressure was felt outside.. a familiar feeling.. and then she felt it... she could see it when her eyes closed..

.

**He was here. **

.

But at the present moment.. she refused to deal with him... she had other more immediate problems to deal with.. she could sense the two coming.. the two she had been trying to avoid..  
The guild doors opened.. and in walked Wendy and Carla..

Levy looked over at the doors.. "OH WENDY! Over here!" Levy yelled.  
"Levy… really I'm fine…" Lucy tried to stop her.

Wendy saw Levy bandaging Lucy's head. She ran over as Carla flew.

"What.. happened Lucy-san?" Wendy asked worried.  
"Heh…" Lucy said tried to avoid answering..  
"She fell out of bed and hit her head.. LIKE A MONKEY!" Happy said laughing.

Carla glared and crossed her arms at Happy.. causing him to worry at why Carla was so mad at him. He thought what he said was funny.. he sulked..

"Wendy could you please heal her. She's been bleeding nonstop since morning." Levy said exasperated.  
"No it's okay Wendy.. I'll stop bleeding soon.. I know it." Lucy said smiling..

Wendy just walked beside Lucy and extended her hand up to Lucy's would.. and began healing..

After seconds.. a couple of minutes… Lucy couldn't sit by.. she took Wendy's wrists gently and pushed them down to her sides..

"Thank you Wendy.. I'm feeling better already." Lucy smiled.  
"But I'm not done Lucy-san.." Wendy was slightly out of breath.  
"It's okay.. I'll heal" Lucy said.. "It was a minor wound anyway."

Wendy looked at Lucy with worried eyes..  
Carla walked up closer to Lucy. "Lucy… it's okay to ask Wendy for healing.. even for small things…" She put a paw on Lucy's arm.

Her eyes widened.

* * *

_Lucy.. standing alone.. in the dark.. then fire began to blast all around her.. it enveloped her.. and when it subsided… she was lying on the floor.. tears streaming down the sides of her face… four dark shadows stood around her.. a pool of blood starting to form… her agonizing heartwrenching scream…_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

* * *

Carla stared wide-eyed at Lucy… shaking.. tears beginning to form… Lucy was looking straight back at Carla with wide eyes… fear… glossy over them..

"Carla…. Are you okay?" Happy said worried.  
"Carla…." Wendy said with concerned eyes..  
"I… think so…" Carla said putting a paw to her head. "I just spaced out.."  
Wendy's face darkened.. she knew.. it was no ordinary space out...

A bright flash of light.. "Lucy… I'll take you home now." Loke said putting his hands on her shoulders.. gently holding onto her.. he helped her off the bar stool.

"Yes.. you should rest Lu-chan."  
"Okay.. Let's go home…" Lucy said to Loke.  
"Wendy.. would you be able to take care of Happy? I think it'd be best if Lucy was left to rest alone.." Loke asked.  
"Sure Loke-san.. I don't mind.. Happy you'll be okay coming home with us right?"' Wendy asked.  
"Yes!" Happy said happily… hearts in his eyes as he looked towards Carla..

Carla just watched Lucy and Loke walk towards the guild exit… she was so heartbroken for her.. "Why… why are you always so unlucky.. Lucy…" she thought.

Gajeel and Laxus watched her leave from the corner of their eyes… Laxus hadn't had a chance to say a word to her.. her girlfriends made it impossible for him to approach her.. Gajeel couldn't say a word either… Levy would have been upset if she knew he had cooked for Lucy his special soup that she didn't even know about yet..

Both men would have to wait.. for the right time.. the right moment...

* * *

"Loke…."  
"Yes…"  
"I'm assuming you felt it earlier..."  
"Yes..."  
"He's really here?"  
"...Yes"

.

.

"I'm leaving Magnolia.."  
"What?.. " Loke said surprised.

"I have a lot of work left to do.. and I promised Laxus… that'd I'd find a way to live… I can't do that here.. and plus… Carla had a vision… and now I'm sure that Wendy will know soon enough.. "

"Do you know what she saw?" Loke asked softly.  
"No.. but I know they think something is wrong… we need to leave before it's too late…"  
"….. I understand… when?"  
…

…

"**Tonight."**

.

.

Loke's eyes widened….  
**"Tonight… we leave FairyTail."** Lucy said softly.. **"And he's coming with us." **


	21. Bare Back

**Sorry Fans! Hope you like this short chapter. Sorry for it being so short.. but I dont have time to write as much right now. **

**Oh and...**  
**Happy Birthday to me :)**

**Let me know how I did! Thank you for your wonderful comments! Hope you super love this chapter!**

**Hiro Mashima owns FairyTail.**

* * *

Lucy stood in the empty room.. everything was gone…  
"Princess… I have packed and taken all your belongings to the spiritual world.. we will look after them until you need them."

"Thank you Virgo.."

With that.. Virgo bowed and left. She stood alone in the room. Her hand to her keys.. she spoke aloud.. for all of her spirits to hear..

"I know I don't have much time… and I made a promise.. I made a promise to find a way to live… so please.. lend me your strength.. We'll return.. all together… someday…"

Her window blew open.. and a gust of wind entered the room. A shadowy figure stepped inside through the windowsill. Lucy found herself staring at the person.. They were wearing a black cloak.. with the hoodie covering their face from sight..

"Why did you come back… Why don't you listen…" Lucy said facing the hooded figure.. tears began to fall down her face…

The hooded figure dashed towards Lucy.. gently placing a hand around her waist bringing her closer.. a hand was on the back of her head.. bringing her face towards his.

**Warm lips met hers.**

With wide-eyes.. tears fell down her face.. she didn't resist.. she didn't move.. Her eyes softened and closed.. and she let the kiss sink in.. and when she relaxed, he deepened the kiss.. she let him dominate.. it was passionate and hot..

When he finally needed a breath, he gently removed his lips from hers.. staring into her brown eyes.. her face was lit by the moonlight.. he rubbed her tears away with his thumb as he cupped her cheek.

She stared back into his eyes.. tears streaming down his own face.. dropping off his chin.. he smiled gently..

.

.

"**Because I love you…."**

* * *

She had felt it.. a foreign magical presence… whoever they were, they were strong.. and in the direction of Lucy's house. She smelled him too. It was faint but enough for Wendy to get alarmed.

"Wendy? What is going on?" Happy flew after Wendy and Carla.

Carla had a bad feeling.. something was happening.. something important.. they needed to find Lucy right now. Wendy just kept running.. Carla had told her in private of her vision right after Lucy had left… and now she knew Lucy was in danger.. she had to get her to safety.

Wendy ran following the scent.. Carla flying close by.. Happy whining all the way. They ran closer to the town exit.. her eyes widened and so did Carla's as they saw two hooded figures.. they slowly turned around...

She stopped running.. there was a few meter gap between the two parties..  
"Lucy-san… where are you going?"  
Carla landed next to Wendy.. her eyes wide and shocked… her vision.. the same exact coats..

One figure let their hood down… revealing Lucy.  
"Lushy.. what.. what's going on?" Happy said landing and taking a step towards her.

"Sorry Wendy, Carla, Happy… I have some things to take care of.. and I'll be right back…"

"You're.. leaving? Lucy.. that person.. you can't! " Carla said softly..

The other hooded figure took a step in front of Lucy.. protectively.

Wendy took a battle stance pose.. "Who are you? And what do you want with Lucy-san."

"Wait.. Wendy.. please! We just need to go take care of things.. I promise.. I'll come back. He's not-" Lucy said pleading.

"I won't let you take Lucy-san.. if you take her now.. she'll be kicked out of FairyTail! I won't let you do that to her!"

The hooded figure stepped to the side and forcefully lifted up Lucy's right hand to them.. showing the bare back of her hand.

Wendy's eyes widened… so did Carla's and Happy's..  
"NOO! LUCY-SAN!" Wendy started running towards Lucy…

But the cloaked figure stepped in front of Lucy again.. and began to exert their insane magic pressure. Lucy collapsed from the sudden strain of magic pressure on her…

Wendy collapsed on her knees… Carla and Happy passed out on the floor.. she tried her best to fight the magic strain… his power was immense and kept rising.. she knew this magic…. She struggled to open her eyes… she saw the hooded figure's cloak lifting and floating around in the air.. red flaming magic erupted in a pillar around the figure..

The hood fell back slowly.. the hair…

And she blacked out.

* * *

Everyone in the guild felt the presence of a great magic pressure… their bodies began to chill as they were overwhelmed by the sheer burning power..

Master Makarov's face darkened… and soon Master Mavis was seen arriving next to him.. Unaffected and unfazed by the magic presence.

Laxus rose from his seat and so did Gajeel… they rushed out the guild doors and soon the rest of guild follow after them.

They ran towards the source but as soon as they had left the guild, the pressure was gone.. but Laxus and Gajeel could smell someone familiar as they continued to run towards the direction of the intruder.

Closer and closer they ran.. they were shocked to see three bodies on the ground… Laxus saw Wendy and ran towards her side.. picking her up, he noticed no injuries.. Gajeel examined the two exceeds and found them uninjured as well.. But all three… were unconscious..

Whoever these three had met.. were extremely strong… strong enough to be S-class… maybe even on Gildarts level…

"Is she okay?" Mira asked coming up to Laxus.. he was carrying her small body in his arms.

"I think she just lost consciousness… We need to treat them now. But I'll go after who is responsible for this…" Laxus said as he tried to give Mira Wendy.

"No.. you will not go after them Laxus… you felt it.. and you know how powerful they are…" Mira said with a serious face. "We need you here to protect the guild in the case they plan to attack.. whoever they are.. we are no match for them facing them head on without knowing anything about them."

Laxus clenched his jaws and shut his eyes in frustration.. he walked past Mira with Wendy still in his arms.. and headed towards the guild. Gajeel carried both Happy and Carla in his arms.. wondering what Laxus was thinking as well..

The person's magic pressure.. felt oddly just like Natsu's.. but it was powerful.. much stronger than the Natsu they knew.. and Natsu couldn't be here.. he was off on a mission with Team Natsu.

They would have to wait for Wendy or the exceeds to wake up.. they would know who the mage was…

* * *

He walked through the forest.. Her asleep on his back…  
"I'll protect you Luce.. I'll find a way… I won't let you leave me again.. not like this… not after I finally have a chance to make things right.."

* * *

It had been two days since the incident.. Carla and Happy had woken the day before and were worried sick.. everyone had asked them questions about who they had met… who the cloaked figure was.. why Lucy.. had gone away. They didn't even get a chance to see the cloaked figure beside Lucy.. and all the while.. Carla kept the vision to herself..

But Wendy… she sat on her infirmary bed.. Laxus, Gajeel, Mira, and Master Makarov around her..

"Wendy.. what happened? Please tell us…" Mira asked putting a hand on hers.

Wendy looked towards Mira.. she kept her mouth shut.. her eyes were puffy with tears..

How could she tell them… Carla had another vision of Lucy's tragic future.. that someone who had the same magic as Natsu had taken her away.. that she couldn't do anything to prevent her from leaving.. that her guild mark had disappeared…. That she had left FairyTail... that in the midst of this all.. that Lucy was really sick...

Tears streamed down her cheek…

"Oh Wendy.. please.. tell us so we can help you…"Mira said crying.. pleading with her..

"Did you see the person?" Laxus asked seriously.  
"I….." Wendy said.  
"We need to know what happened and who he is." Gajeel said coming up and sitting beside her.  
"I…I'm sorry…" Wendy said as she brought the covers over her face.. she continued to cry.

"It's okay Wendy.. take your time.. I understand the tough situation we've put you in my child.. you can tell us when you are ready." Master Makarov said warmly as he tried to console her.

Wendy continued to cry under the covers.. she couldn't do anything for her…  
Lucy-san looked so sad.. and the cloaked figure… she could vaguely remember that she saw the hoodie fall off… but she couldn't remember what she saw right before she blacked out..

"Lucy-san…." Wendy cried..

Laxus and Gajeel walked out of the room…. They walked in opposite directions down the hall.. each clenching their fists… eyes narrowed.. and utterly pissed off.

"Whoever you are.. when I find you… I'll make you pay… I'll make you pay thousand fold for Wendy's tears... for taking **her** away.." Laxus lightning flashed away.  
"Whatever shadow you hide in.. I'll find you.. and when I do.. you'll wish that you were dead." Gajeel clenched his teeth in anger.


	22. Shatter

**Enjoy! Thank you for your comments and birthday wishes! **

**Let me know how I did! :) **

**Hiro Mashima owns FairyTail**

* * *

In the privacy of the office..

"Master Mavis… do you have any idea what or who would have caused it? Could it be Rogue again?"

"No.. its not a magic that originates from Zeref. The ripple in magic flow did not feel of evil… but rather of light…"  
"Still.. Anyone toying with the fabrics of time cannot mean any good.. Sigh… I just hope the magic council didn't notice.."  
"Yes.. I hope so as well… otherwise FairyTail may be in great danger."  
"What do you mean great danger?"  
"You see… I sensed it was one of our own who is responsible for it.."

Master Makarov's face darkened… a deep frown was on his face.  
"Do you know who?"

"The only way it could have happened would have been through forbidden lost magic, a powerful dark magic spell, or…. A gate."

"No… she couldn't have.." Master Makarov sat frozen.. the only person who fit the description..

She lifted a letter out of her pocket and handed it to him..  
"She asked me to deliver this to you..." Master Mavis' looked at him with a pained face.

He took the letter and opened it.. When he finished reading it.. he closed his eyes..

Master Mavis looked away.. Master Makarov stood up… he walked out of the office.. the door closed.

"My child…. How could this happen… How will you bear it…" he said leaning against the closed door.

* * *

They were walking along the street…. Laughing and smiling. Natsu and Lisanna were teasing each other while Gray just laughed at them. Erza smiled at the two.. but her smile began to fade as she saw the similarity of the relationship between Natsu and Lisanna with that of Natsu and Lucy.

She saw Lisanna slip her hand into Natsu's and begin to pull Natsu along.. running towards the guild. Erza stopped walking and watched them run off.. smiling and laughing…

"Erza?" Gray asked looking back at her. "Are you okay?"  
"Yes.." Erza said as she continued to walk. She walked past Gray… a unsettling feeling remaining in her gut.

He watched Erza go.. tilting his head in confusion..

* * *

"We're back!" Lisanna yelled as she dragged Natsu in.  
"And so I declare that she is no longer part of FairyTail.. " Master's voice resonated through the guild hall.

"Who's no longer part of FairyTail?" Natsu asked aloud.

Everyone turned around towards Team Natsu at the door.. their eyes full of sorrow and fear.. "Why are you all looking at us like that?" Natsu asked giving them a confused look.

"Team Natsu.. " Master Makarov spoke from the second floor.  
"Master?" Erza said taking steps toward the center of the guild. Natsu, Lisanna and Gray followed after.

"Master.. has something happened?" Erza asked.

…

…

**"Lucy Heartfilia is no longer a member of FairyTail.**" Master said sternly and calmly.

…

…

Their eyes widened..

"What…?" Gray and Natsu said.. frozen in their places.

"Lucy Heartfilia and an unknown identity attacked Wendy last night. We are lucky that she is still alive considering the man had a magic power that rivaled that of Gildarts."

Their eyes widened… they wondered how Lucy could have met someone so strong without them knowing.

"No.. Lucy couldn't have…" Natsu said shaking. "She—"

"It's true Natsu-san…." Said a small weak voice.

Natsu looked towards Wendy, who was standing at the top of the stairs.. she was crying.. she looked towards Master Makarov who gave her a slight nod. She continued to cry..

"Wendy… tell me the truth." Natsu said  
"She and the man attacked me….I'm sorry…" Wendy said softly… crying harder now.  
"NO! IT'S A LIE!" Gray yelled now.. "Lucy wouldn't… she wouldn't hurt her nakama!"  
"I agree. There must be a misunderstanding!" Erza said now too.

"Even Carla and Happy saw too…" Wendy said crying now into Mira's chest. Mira held her tightly.. crying too..

"What….? Happy…. HAPPY!" Natsu called for his exceed.  
"Natsu…" Happy said crying.. he came walking up to Natsu..  
"Happy! Tell them! Tell them it's not true!" Natsu said running up to Happy.. he was shaking happy's shoulders..  
"Natsu…." Happy cried with tears running in many streams down his face.  
"Please… tell them it's not true…" Natsu said with fear in his eyes..

"It's true…." Happy said with his head hung low.

Natsu let go of Happy's shoulders… he backed away and sat on his rear.  
"I remember her walking hand in hand with the scary hooded man…. He was very protective of her.. and… her right hand… he was so strong… "

Natsu's eyes widened… "No…"

"She didn't have her guild mark….." Carla said walking up to him.. her face was dark…  
"No…" Natsu said to himself.  
"NO! LUCY WOULD NEVER!" Natsu yelled..

"Then you're saying that they are lying? Wendy, Carla… and Happy?" Gajeel said standing up from his corner.. he stood up and stepped into the light. He stared down Natsu.. daring him to try and declare Wendy.. or even Happy.. his very own partner.. a liar.

"…" Team Natsu was speechless..

"Even if she didn't attack Wendy.. she disobeyed Master's orders. She clearly went on a mission when she knew that she was suspended from doing so." Laxus said from his seat. "And that is why—"

"There must be an explanation. C'mon guys! You know Lucy wouldn't do anything to harm us! Or even disobey master!" Gray said in desperation.  
"Something's wrong! Luce would never hurt us! I'm sure there was dark magic involved! Someone is attacking us!" Natsu yelled.. "Jiji! You just wait! I'm sure—"

"**There was no trace of dark magic**." Master Mavis said as he walked up to Natsu from the bar. "**She knew the man and followed him willingly**."

Natsu stopped.. _followed him willingly.. _

"Master.. please let us go and investigate ourselves.. I'm sure we can—" Erza said pleading..

"**Silence."** Master Makarov's voice echoed through the guild. **"For the crime of endangering her fellow guild mates lives and disobeying a direct order of suspension of missions… I hereby declare Lucy Heartfilia excommunicated from FairyTail."**

Natsu stared at his hands… frozen…  
Erza remained silent the whole time.. tears running down from her real eye..  
Gray fell to his knees.. hands shaking…

Lisanna stood watching Team Natsu.. horrified at the terrible situation they had come home too… she looked up at Master Makarav.. he had a pained look on his face as he turned around and went back into his office. She looked around at the other guild members.. pain and sorrow on their faces…

* * *

Gajeel and Laxus watched Natsu's world shatter… Gray's too.. and Erza's…

They looked up towards Wendy who was crying uncontrollably.. and narrowed their eyes at her.

She had lied.

There wasn't a scratch on her body. She wasn't attacked… no.. she merely fainted from the overwhelming magic pressure from the anonymous man.. the man that oddly had a power that felt just like Natsu's… but his power was on a completely different level than that of their Natsu.

Gajeel couldn't shake the feeling off… that there was something he was missing.. not understanding… it was odd that Lucy called for him when she was sick and not Natsu.. she had gifts that were oddly related to items he himself, Gray and Natsu possessed… she had been acting very weird since she came back from the S-class mission.. accepting things without fighting or arguing back.. **something was definitely up… and he was going to find out.**

He looked around the guild… everyone completely shaken by the news and depressed.. Levy.. was crying in between Jet and Droy… her best friend was gone and now kicked out of fairytail… how could she not cry.

Getting up, he walked over towards Levy..

"Yo.. shortie…"

Levy looked up with wide pink eyes.. they were puffy from all the crying..  
"Gajeel.. I think it'd be best if you left her alone." Jet said.

"Let's go on a mission." Gajeel said crossing his arms.  
Levy's eyes widened.. so did Jet and Droy.  
"Are you crazy Gajeel?! You're so insensitive.. Don't you see she's hurting.. and you just waltz up here and—" Droy said angered  
"Okay." Levy said confidently as she wiped her tears away.  
"What! Levy!" Jet and Droy yelled.  
"On one condition…. " Levy said getting up. "  
"I already know.. let's go." Gajeel said turning around.. "Cmon Lily."

Lily flew over from the guild mission board.  
"I picked out a mission for us."

"Levy!" Jet and Droy yelled towards her.  
"Sorry… Jet… Droy.. I need to do this.. I'll be back soon…" Levy said running after Gajeel.

Jet and Droy sat in their seats.. watching Levy run off with the very man they had almost been killed by.. they looked at Erza, Natsu, and Gray.. they too were frozen and shattered as their team lost a member. Their hearts ached… Levy…. Lucy…

* * *

Lisanna walked up to Natsu… he was sitting on the floor still…

"Natsu…. I'm so sorry…"  
"It's my fault…." Natsu said softly.

Her eyes widened and she grabbed onto his shoulders.. "No.. It's not your fault Natsu!"

He looked up at her.. "I shouldn't have left… I should've stayed with her.. then this would've never happened.. if I had stayed she would still be here!" he yelled in frustration.

"No.. this was not your fault.. you heard what they said.. **she chose to go Natsu**."

Natsu's eyes widened.. _willingly followed… chose to go.._

"Even if you were here.. **it was her choice**… you wouldn't have stopped her if she really did want to leave."

_It was her choice…._

He clenched his fists.. tears rolled down his cheeks… "**Now.. I have to look for two people who left me…**"  
All the people around who heard Natsu watched him with pained looks.. Lisanna began to cry…

"Don't worry… **I** won't leave you…** I'll stay right here.. by your side.."** she said smiling weakly at him.. she hugged Natsu and he held onto one of her arms tightly. He continued to silently cry. "I'll help you find them.. I promise."

* * *

Gray was frozen.. just when he was going to try and win her.. just when he finally got the courage to act upon his feelings.. she was gone. All the significant women in his life ended up leaving him… Ur.. Ultear… and now Lucy.. tears streamed down his face…. "Why… why did you leave…"

He felt someone come up and sit next to him.. he looked over at them angry for being bothered.. but he saw Juvia.. sitting patiently and quietly..

"Juvia will sit by Gray-sama's side.. Juvia won't say a word… Juvia will keep Gray-sama company.. Gray-sama can lean on Juvia.."

Gray teared.. he tried to fight back the tears.. but the more he fought.. the more they came.. and his frustration rose as well.. it wasn't fair.. it just wasn't fair..

* * *

"You left again… Without a word.. Without a sound… Despite your name, you really are a heartless girl…. Lucy Heartfilia.." Laxus thought to himself as he grabbed a fistful of his cloak..

Walking in the cool night air.. he looked up at the night sky.. the stars lit up the black canvas above. The moon full and round.

"You're heartless…"

* * *

Erza walked up towards Wendy on the second floor.. she helped Wendy back into the infirmary room.. closing the door behind her with Mira inside by Wendy's bed..

She walked up next to the bed, opposite of Mira.

"Now.. tell me what really happened." Erza said softly.

.

Wendy flinched and stared at Erza with wide eyes.

* * *

Her eyes opened slowly.. she felt herself being rocked.. she heard someone groaning and she shot herself up to look around. She thought of Wendy.. Carla and Happy... they had seen her... were they okay.. did they follow her... she was so close to panicking...

But on a separate bed, she saw Natsu sprawled on top with full-on motion sickness mode.. she didn't see any of the exceeds or Wendy... they hadn't followed her.. and it relieved her so much.

Noticing the rocking, she realized she was on a boat. Wanting to know why she was on a boat, she got up from her bed and began to walk towards the cabin door. She noticed three beds… odd.

Going through the door and up some stairs.. she found herself on the deck of the ship.. they were in open sea.. the sun glaring and making the ocean sparkle.. It was a beautiful sight.

She noticed a man standing at the edge… leaning on the railings… Her heart began to race as she noticed the man's backside looked familiar. She took a couple steps forward towards him..

Black hair… A long white jacket with popped up collars.. green pants..

Lucy's eyes widened.. "Gray…" she said softly..

The man turned around slowly.. and Lucy felt her world pausing… she saw his face…

"Your knight has returned." he bowed with a soft smile.


	23. Memory Make

**Thank you for your lovely comments!**

**Let me know how I did! :) Your comments urge to me to write faster!**

**Hiro Mashima owns FairyTail**

* * *

"What… what are you doing here!" Lucy yelled.  
"Lucy…"  
"No! Both you and Natsu… you were supposed to stay back in your own time.. why… why do you guys make it so hard on me!"

He took a step towards her.  
She took a step back and clenched her chest.. tears began to roll down her face..

"Do you know how hard…. How hard it was for me to let you guys go..." she looked at him with pained eyes..

"And you think we didn't hurt as well…" Gray looked down at his feet..  
"You think saying goodbye to you twice… wasn't destroying us.."

Lucy's eyes widened….

"For Natsu…. He saw you die twice… I don't want to experience that ever.. when we left… we all realized that we needed you.. there's so much we need to repay you back for.. so much we need to experience together… and you're my partner as much as you are Natsu's…"

He looked up at her.. a tear was running down his face…  
"I want my partner back.."

"Gray…." Lucy said softly.. she ran up to him and into his arms.. "I—"  
"I know… so don't push me away… I'm going to help save you.." he hugged her.  
"Okay… where are we going?"

He let go of her..

"To meet someone who might be able to help."

* * *

Gajeel and Levy were on the train…  
He was sitting with his eyes closed.. Levy sitting opposite from him.. holding Levy in her arms.. Lily just stared at Gajeel…

Levy watched the scenery go by..

"Lu-chan…. What happened to you… where are you?..." she thought to herself.

...

_"Gajeel.. I want to find out what happened to her… Lucy would never do anything—"  
__"I know shortie.. that's why we're going to Mount Goyang."  
__"I was…. thinking the same….How did you find out I wanted to go there?" _

_"It was after she came back from her mission that she started acting weird.. we think there must be some clues there." Lily said now. "We've noticed some odd things about her too."_

_"I can't believe she was completely fine with being suspended when it was her own team's fault for leaving her behind…" Levy said clenching her fists.  
__"And she deliberately asked Lisanna to take her place in Team Natsu.." Lily said._

_"I KNOW! That's the thing! Lucy would have never let Lisanna get a chance to take her place.. because she liked Natsu!" Levy said frustrated. _

_Gajeel and Lily looked at Levy wide-eyed.. Levy saw their looks and covered her mouth with realization._

_"So.. bunnygirl did like Salamander…" Gajeel said in a low voice._

_Levy tried to brush it off.. "I mean… of course she liked Natsu.. he was her partner… if she didn't she wouldn't have put up with all his quirks and destructiveness."_

_…_

_"Maybe… when he left her.. she lost her feelings for him…" Lily said _

_Levy and Gajeel looked towards Lily.. their eyes showing their shock at the possibility…_

_"It does explain her pushing her teammates away.. running off with a stranger none of us have ever met.." Lily said out loud..  
__"Although it doesn't explain her knowing Gajeel's secret soup and the items she had… there must be more.." Lily thought to himself. _

_"Lu-chan…." Levy said softly.. "I'm so sorry…" she hid her face in her hands. _

Lily was watching Gajeel still… "Gajeel…. "

He couldn't help but be worried for his dragonslayer.. he knew that in the past couple of days.. Gajeel's affections for the blonde had grown.. Levy might have been the first girl he had tried to be friendly and "warm" with.. (at least to his standards).. but Lucy had been the only girl Lily had seen Gajeel get excited over… hearing that she had liked Natsu must have been painful.. especially knowing that Natsu was a fellow dragonslayer.. dragons slayers and their possessiveness…

He looked up at Levy… she was looking aimlessly out the window..

"Levy…. I hope you can take this opportunity to grab onto his heart.. he's finally opened it.. and now he just might close it off again…" Lily thought to himself.

* * *

Back at the guild… things had been as if everyone had frozen over. Eyes would watch the guild doors for Team Natsu to pop in.. all happy.. Natsu fighting Gray… Lucy complaining about their last mission.. Erza beating Natsu and Gray up for fighting..

But no one came.. the guild doors remained shut..  
No one knew what they could do to help Team Natsu… they could only watch and be by their side if they needed anyone to lean on..

Master kept himself locked in his office.. Master Mavis watched with pain eyes how her guild was hurting so.

* * *

He stood in front of her apartment… he jumped up to the window and pushed it open.. Setting a foot inside… his heart broke at the sight… Happy flew inside and landed in the middle of the room.. his eyes wide…

**The room was completely empty**..

Taking hesitant steps inside… Natsu looked towards the open empty bathroom.. he went downstairs towards the kitchen… everything was gone..

If it wasn't for her scent that still lingered, it would have seemed as if no one had lived there..

He fell onto his knees.. his bangs covered his face….

"**Did I do something wrong… Why… Luce….**" Natsu clenched his fists…. **"WHHYYYYY!"** he yelled up at the ceiling… tears running hot down his face…

Happy stood trembling as he saw Natsu.. he had never expected Natsu to be so broken.. he wasn't even like this when Lisanna had **died**.. but here he was crumbling before him.. and Lucy… she was really gone.. it was really planned.. she had meant to leave them..

**"I will find you Luce… You and Igneel.. I'll bring you both back…"** he said softly to himself

Happy stood watching Natsu from afar.. trembling in the cold empty room..

* * *

Sitting alone.. his mind was plagued with guilt.. anger.. and pain.. how could she leave FairyTail.. how could she… and with who…

He was going to find out.. he might not have the ability to smell people out.. but he had the brains to track people just fine.. and if Lucy and that man had left from Magnolia by foot.. they would have needed to stop by a major town for supplies and rest.. and the closest city to Magnolia that meets the criterion.. would be Hargeon City.

Lifting his hand up to touch his necklace.. the cross…. He remembered Lucy's own bracelet…

"What's going on Lucy… why would you try to leave without telling anyone… what are you up to…"

* * *

In the corner of a bar.. he sat drinking away.. some scantily clothed women would come up and try to flirt.. but once they saw how pissed off he was… they left in a heartbeat.. it was just what he wanted.. to be left alone.. he couldn't bear be at the guild anymore.. and so he had sought out a dark corner in a random bar..

But unfortunately for him.. he couldn't catch a second to himself.. a bulky man sat down in front of him.. Laxus shot his gaze at the man and was about to electrocute him when he saw someone he'd never expected to see….

**Orga Nanagear. **

"Yo… Laxus…" he smirked.  
"WTH are you doing here…" Laxus said glaring at him.  
"Oh….. such a pissy mood you're in.." Orga crossed his arms and grinned wider.  
"I'm in no mood to deal with you… go annoy someone else.." Laxus was about to poor himself another shot of whiskey.. when Orga took the whiskey bottle and poured him a shot. Laxus glared up at Orga again.. and watched the God-slayer more closely now…

"Take it as a token of my gratitude.." Orga said putting the whiskey bottle down.  
"And why would I need gratitude from you.." Laxus said as he took drank the entire cup down.

Orga poured him another drink.

"WTH are you doing….." Laxus seethed.  
"I'd rather be here and humiliate myself to you.. than go with Rufus to face her."  
"Who?"  
"Your little blonde chick."

Laxus widened his eyes.. "What?"

"sigh… we.. kind of feel like we owe her.. I mean you should know.. didn't you notice us?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Yo.. it's embarrassing as it already is.. just take my drinks and let's just forget about all of it?"

"WTH ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Laxus slammed his fist on the table.

Orga stared wide-eyed at Laxus.. he was so confused.. but the look in Laxus' eyes.. pained and utter confusion..

"I **was there** at Mount Goyang.." Orga looked at Laxus face for some kind of recognition.. but none was found..  
"Okay?" Laxus relaxed as Orga began to talk.. remaining silent for him to continue on.

"Rufus and I were assigned by Sting to take on the Mount Goyang mission.. it was supposedly a simple A-class mission.. but when we went… we got trapped in that witch's cure and got turned into cats with the rest of the male population that existed in the town and the mages that came to take up the mission before us."

Orga poured himself a glass and continued..

"We were stuck there for a total of 3 months.. 3 fureikn long months… until Blondie busted that witch up and lifted the curse.. when Rufus and I finally returned to our regular selves.. we got out of there as soon as we could. It would have been embarrassing for people to know that S-class Sabertooth mages couldn't even complete an A-class mission.. although it is now considered an S-class. That chick sure saved our butts didn't she? how embarrassing.. " Orga drank his whiskey.

"So.. I don't get your point.. you owe Blondie… why the heck are you saying "our"... why are you here annoying me…" Laxus seethed.. "And Blondie.. she's…"

Orga looked at Laxus funny.. "I don't know what the heck you're trying to pull… **but I know it was you who was with her... **"

Laxus froze… "What…..?" he thought to himself.

"Don't try to act like you don't know what I'm talking about… **I saw you**… your stupid attempt of hiding your scar.. and dying your hair… but you can't fool a God-slayers nose or ears.. **I definitely heard and smelled you there. It was you**.I'm assuming you didn't want to be seen walking around with her.. but she's actually not bad looking so I don't know why you were trying to hide yourself."

Orga lifted the whiskey bottle up to pour again.. but Laxus slammed the whiskey bottle down on the table with his hand. Orga was getting pissed off now.. he had tried being polite with Laxus.. he shot up his gaze at Laxus.. both were glaring at each other now.. the rest of the people in the bar began to move away from them..

**"I was not there…." **Laxus said in a low dark voice.

Orga's eyes widened..

Laxus glared at Orga…  
**"Tell me everything about that day.. don't leave a single detail out."**

**_"_**_I can do better… I can show you.." _a man spoke out towards them. Laxus and Orga turned their gazes towards the source of the voice.

A man came up towards them.. he bowed.. wearing a plumaged hat.. dressed cleanly as always.. a mask..

"Hello Laxus-san… "

Laxus just glared at Rufus.. Rufus smirked..  
"Would you like to see?" Rufus smiled.

"**Show me."**


	24. Mind Blown

**muhahahahahhaahhahahahha. **

**let me know how i did :) Hope you enjoy it. It's getting to the exciting parts!**

**And about my habit to use (...) its to signal pauses when you read. I use it to emphasize certain word phrases and the pace and which I would read it. I know its not proper english but I honestly would rather write in a way that's comfortable for me so that I can get the chapters out to you guys. If it really bothers you, I'll try and stop using them so much. But I just might take longer uploading because of a longer editing process. Just saying :D**

**Hiro Mashima owns FairyTail**

* * *

Time Frame: One day since **her** disappearance.

Gajeel and Levy reached the halfway point to Mt. Goyang.. They were on foot now.  
"Let's rest here." Gajeel said gruffly towards the hot springs resort.

Levy blushed and looked away as she saw it was a resort… "Okay.."  
Gajeel and Lily walked in and Levy followed closely behind. They walked up to the receptionist.

"Good evening~ How may I help you?" the lady asked.  
"Hi. We need a room for the night." Levy said politely.  
"Ok. Just one room for the night?" the lady checked the book records.  
"uhm…" Levy said blushing.. Gajeel looked away blushing slightly as well..

Lily snickered  
"Yes. One room will do." Lily said for them.

"Ahm.. yes One room please." Levy said smiling and blushing.  
"Okay. Here you are." The lady gave the key to Levy. The three began to leave with Gajeel in back.

"Oh! Sir! If you wait one moment, I have some complimentary amenities to give you."

Gajeel turned around and raised an eyebrow at the lady. She was bustling about behind the counter and in the back. Gajeel waited impatiently at the counter.

"Sorry for the wait." The lady came up with a basket of fruit and a wine battle. She handed it over to him. "This is a token of our gratitude for being wonderful customers last time. I had a hard time recognizing you without your mask and your new hair do. How did you get it so long in such a short time?"

"You've mistaken me for someone else" Gajeel said irritated that she waisted his time. Thinking that she wanted to flirt with him. He was about to walk away.  
"But I recognized your guild mark. You came her not that long ago." The lady said.

Gajeel's eyes widened and he turned around to look at her.

"You're from FairyTail right? I was here when you came with four others last time. I heard you talk to my boss. I recognized your voice..."

Gajeel looked at his gloves.. then back up at her.. "Oh.. yea…"

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." The lady bowed.  
"So you recognize me for sure.. and who do you remember seeing with me?"

The lady gave him a puzzled look. "Uhm.. okay.. well.. I'm sure you were here with 3 other men.. and Lucy Heartfilia. That's why we wanted to thank you. Your visit here gave us quite a boost of business. The number one guild of Fiore's members visiting our resort" she smiled. "Well here you go. I hope you have a nice stay with your girlfriend."

Gajeel shrugged off the lady's last comment, took the basket, and went off towards the Lily and Levy's scent.

Walking along the corridors.. he paused in the empty hallway.  
"I was here with bunnygirl? Is she with an imposter?" he growled.

"But even then, the imposter would never know everything about me.. it wouldn't explain how she knew about my soup. And she was so comfortable with me.."

He remembered how he fed her. How she smiled so warmly at him.

"No… her eyes.. it was real.. that means I was really there.." His eyes widened with realization. The basket slipped out of his hand and fell onto the floor. Fruit rolled around everywhere and the champagne bottle rolled on the floor with a thud.

Grabbing his pack over his shoulder, he opened it to rummage for something he needed. He found the magazine and dropped his pack. Flipping through the pages he found the pictures he was looking for.

Short black hair. Mask. Gloves.

He looked closer…. A metal stud.  
The man was standing walking next to Lucy. She was smiling happily.

Looking closer at the other three men now.. his eyes widened in complete shock now.. a tall muscular man and a **covered right eye**… a man wearing a **flaming** cloak. Another **cloaked but shirtless**.. with dark blue pants.

"!" Gajeel dropped the magazine on the floor.

* * *

"Let's go Happy"  
"Aiy." Happy said flying up next to him.

They were leaving their house now.

"Natsu…" Lisanna said as she walked up to them.  
"Oh hi Lisanna." Natsu said.  
"Are you leaving now?"  
"Yea… I can't be wasting time here. I've gotta try and find her scent before it disappears."  
"Okay. I understand." Lisanna said looking away.  
"Do you want to come too?" Natsu asked

Lisanna's eyes widened and she looked towards his face. It was just blank and so.. Natsu. She smiled..

"Yes… I would like that."  
"Well come on! We have a train to catch." Natsu said grabbing a hold of her wrist and running off now.  
"Wait Natsuu!" Lisanna said as she was pulled along.

Happy dropped to the ground and watched Natsu and Lisanna run off.. watching their backs, he saw a silhouette of Natsu dragging Lucy along.

"_You better get on it Happy… if you want your mom and dad together.. you gotta work extra hard so that they get closer and eventually really become a mom and dad. I know you'll be able to make it happen. I believe in you." _

"**Lushy…." **Happy whispered..

* * *

He was staring at Rufus now..

"Well then.. I suggest we remove ourselves from the public into a more secluded area." Rufus said calmly.

Laxus stood up and walked past Rufus. "Follow me."  
Orga stood up and he looked at Rufus. The two eyed each other and followed.

Soon.. they were in an empty park.  
Laxus was facing Rufus and Orga.

"Well then.. let the show begin" Rufus smiled as he brought his hand up to his hat.  
"Memory Make…" A magic seal appeared behind him and began to rotate. Magic seeped out and the scenery changed.

"**Time Replay"**

Laxus looked around.. and found himself staring straight at Lucy.. there she was, standing right in front of him. And four men beside her.. his eyes widened.. their scents..

Gray. Gajeel. Natsu. Loke. And himself.

Time was going double time. He saw her talking to Natsu and looking frightened at something ahead. He turned around and saw cats appearing out of nowhere. He looked back at Lucy and saw the men walk away from her. She was in despair and desperately trying to reach out to them. She hugged Natsu from behind and was trying to stop him.

His heart was breaking at her despair. The fear in her eyes.

He looked towards where his disguised self was heading towards. And there stood a vile looking woman.. she was smirking and she yanked down the mask of one of the men. Laxus' eyes widened as he saw a short haired older looking Gajeel..

In fact, they all looked older.. and suddenly they were transformed into cats. Laxus watched in horror as they were rendered useless.. he looked over at Lucy in horror.. this was not what he had imagined her to have been through.. it was an S-Class mission but he had never considered that if he were in the same situation, he wouldn't have had a chance.

He saw her fight.. Virgo disappearing into the ground.. Aries and her wool.. the overwhelming amount of cats and their stampede towards her. He watched helplessly as she was attacked by the horde of cats. A flash of light and Aquarius arrived, soon flooding the entire town and thankfully defeating the vile cat woman.

Because it was in the perspective of Rufus, Laxus saw himself being washed away, helplessly watching Lucy fall, with blood running down her body from all her wounds. It reminded him of her fight with Minerva... her bloody body falling... and yet again he stood watching frozen.. unable to do anything.

The magic receded back to the real Rufus and soon they were back in Magnolia.  
Rufus and Orga were watching Laxus and Laxus was watching them back.

"So Laxus-san.." Rufus said tipping his hat up and watching him with one eye.  
"Thank you for showing me." Laxus said, still shocked and trying to understand what he had just seen.

"You are welcome. Everything you just saw happened in reality. I am surprised you didn't know about your participation at Mount Goyang. Lucy Heartfilia should remember you being there with her."  
"Where is the little chick anyway? I don't smell her anywhere.. not even at the guild." Orga said.

Laxus looked down at the ground.

"She's….. been excommunicated."

Rufus and Orga's eyes widened.

* * *

Gray was walking around the streets of Hargeon now. He had asked around to see if anyone had seen a blonde celestial mage pass by. With no luck, he found himself at the port and was watching the ocean waves glow gold from the sunset. The smell of the salty ocean hit his nose. The soft ocean breeze kissed his face. His hair waved in the wind. The ocean… Ur…

"OMG! You!—" A stubby short man came running up to Gray.  
Gray looked over at him, curious.

"How are you here?! Is everyone okay? What happened!"  
"Mister… I don't know what you're talking about." Gray said  
"Young man. You're the one who begged me to get you and your friends on that boat this morning."  
"What? No sir I think you've got the wrong man."

"No.. it's you! I know it's you.! You, a pink haired man, and a unconscious blonde girl came up to me his morning asking for a ride out to the middle of no where!"

Gray froze.. pink haired man… blonde haired girl… and someone who looked just like him?!

"I saw you get on the boat this morning.. so how are you here! And where is everyone else!?"  
"I'm sorry sir I just arrived into town just a few minutes ago. Can you please describe the man you're mistaking me for?"

The stubby man began tapping his feet in irritation.

"I don't know what you're playing at young man.. but it was you. The same hair.. the same necklace.. the same tattoo and the same shirtless self. The pink haired man was wearing a white scarf and had an unconscious blonde girl on his back. She had a belt with a whip and a ring of keys on the side. " The man crossed his arms in anger.

Gray didn't know what to say.. someone was posing as him and Natsu? Imposters?! Lucy.. was she in great danger?! And she was unconscious?!

Gray was panicking now. "Sir… I believe someone very important to me was on that boat.. her name is Lucy Heartfilia and she is a celestial mage. She was last seen wearing a black coat, combat gloves… oh and a bracelet that looks just like my necklace. See?" He brought his necklace with his hand for the man to see.

"YES! She was on the boat with you and another man! And a few hours ago we received a distress call. And now I don't know what happened to them!" the stubby man gripped his face in frustration. "For the last few hours hours.. I haven't been able to contact them.. or locate them via lacrima communication at all."

Something unsettling was growing in Gray's stomach.

"It's like they disappeared.. and you! You should currently be on that ship! So how are you here?!"

Gray stuttered in shock..  
"I'm sorry.. I truly just arrived in Hargeon literally a few minutes ago by train from Magnolia. I **was not** here this morning. Here look at my train papers."

The man roughly took the papers and looked them over. Gray was telling the truth. The man's eyes widened. "Then… then…. They really might be gone."

"What do you mean gone!"

"It's just as what I'm saying… our lacrima sensors cannot find them… we haven't gotten in contact with them for over 2 hours now.. Young man… I'm sorry for mistaking you for someone else.. and about your friend… I'm sorry…"

"No…" Gray said stumbling backwards.

"Come find me whenever you want.. I have a boat just on the end of the dock.. and I'll let you know if we find or hear anything about them.. but I suggest you prepare your heart" the man said patting Gray's arms.. before turning away.

"I really am sorry.. I had some good people on that boat as well…" the man walked away with a grieving look.

He was speechless.. he turned his trembling head towards the sunset.. the ocean waves bobbed up and down..  
"Ur… please…. Please save her…" he thought to himself..

"LLUCCYYYYY!" Gray yelled out into the horizon.


End file.
